Pięć tysięcy mil
by Midnightesse
Summary: Jak wyglądałoby życie Harry'ego, gdyby udało mu się wyrwać z Privet Drive i zacząć wszystko od nowa? I to wyrwać całkiem daleko, na przykład... do Stanów Zjednoczonych? Alternatywa.
1. Prolog

Pomysł rodził się w mojej głowie od dawna, ale pod wpływem pewnej inspiracji dopiero teraz postanowiłam go spisać. Napisanych jest kilka rozdziałów do przodu, dalej się tworzy. Po raz pierwszy tworzę coś tak długiego, więc proszę o wybaczenie/doping/krytykę (do wyboru). Wstawiam póki co prolog, który jest krótki i niewiele wyjaśnia. Będę bardzo wdzięczna za wszystkie opinie.

Alternatyw świata HP powstało mnóstwo, ten tekst będzie kolejną. Opowiadanie będzie długie, choć nie jestem w stanie na ten moment stwierdzić, jak długie. Nie przewiduję żadnych poważniejszych ostrzeżeń, może za wyjątkiem wulgarnego słownictwa (czasami). Akcja dzieje się w Stanach Zjednoczonych oraz w Anglii. Będzie Harry, a co jeszcze, to się okaże.

Gdyby jakaś przemiła duszyczka zechciała zająć się betowaniem tego opowiadania, byłabym bardzo wdzięczna. Prolog jest niestety niezbetowany, za co serdecznie przepraszam, mam nadzieję, że nie ma mnóstwa błędów.

Zapraszam do czytania.

* * *

**Prolog**

"_Each man's life represents the road toward himself, and attempt at such a road, the intimation of a path. No man has ever been entirely and completely himself. Yet each one strives to become that — one in an awkward, the other in a more intelligent way, each as best he can."*_

_Hermann Hesse, "Demian"_

* * *

Odkąd Harry pamiętał, większość życia spędzał na uciekaniu. Sporo czasu przesiadywał również w ciemnym, małym pomieszczeniu, wpatrując się z zadumą w brudną ścianę komórki. Być może nie stąpał jeszcze po tym świecie zbyt długo, ale zdążył nauczyć się już wielu ważnych rzeczy – wiedział na przykład, jak przyrządzić jajka na bekonie, jak skosić trawnik i zrobić pranie. Wiedział, jak przyszyć guzik, zacerować skarpetki i zrobić drinka, który nie sprawi, że wuj Vernon zacznie na niego wrzeszczeć. Miał również kilka sprawdzonych sposobów, by uniknąć pięści swojego kuzyna, z czego wszystkie opierały się właśnie na tej jednej rzeczy – ucieczce.

Harry biegł więc, a że był mały, chudy i robił to średnio pięć razy dziennie, niewiele osób miało choć szansę, by go dogonić. Jak burza przebiegł przez park i skręcił w alejkę między sklepem zoologicznym a stomatologiem, w stronę dobrze sobie znanemu skrótowi prowadzącemu na Privet Drive. Słyszał na plecami głośnie sapanie swojego kuzyna oraz drugie, nieco cichsze, należące do jego najlepszego przyjaciela, Piersa. Dudley był zbyt gruby, by dotrzymać Harry'emu tempa, jednak drugi chłopiec miałby szansę go dorwać, gdyby Harry choć na chwilę się zatrzymał. Czując ból w mięśniach, pobiegł wzdłuż Magnolia Road i znów skręcił.

O sekundę za późno zdał sobie sprawę, że wpadł w spore kłopoty. W miejscu wąskiego przejścia pomiędzy domami numer trzydzieści dwa i trzydzieści cztery znajdował się teraz wysoki na dwa metry drut kolczasty. Mieszkańcy tych dwóch domów wiecznie narzekali na to, że dzieciaki codziennie tędy przebiegały. Najwyraźniej w ten sposób postanowili rozwiązać problem.

Usłyszał dobiegający z ulicy tupot stóp i po szybkiej kalkulacji stwierdził, że nie zdąży zawrócić. Rozejrzał się dziko wokół, ale nie istniała żadna droga ucieczki, a oprawcy byli coraz bliżej. Zacisnął mocno powieki, oddychając płytko.

_Błagam, pomóż! – _zwrócił się w myślach do jakiegokolwiek bóstwa, którego mogłoby go słuchać. _– Spraw, żebym wyparował. Zniknął i już nigdy tutaj nie wrócił. Chcę znaleźć się gdzie indziej. Gdziekolwiek, byle jak najdalej od Little Whinging. Najlepiej… najlepiej na drugim końcu świata! _

W tym momencie rzeczywistość wokół niego zawirowała i gdyby już wcześniej nie trzymał oczu mocno zaciśniętych, zamknąłby je w tej chwili. Usłyszał szum w uszach i nagle poczuł, jakby przeciskał się przez mały otwór, jakby coś naciskało na każdy skrawek jego ciała. Był pewien, że gdyby tego dnia cokolwiek zjadł, w tym momencie zostałoby to zwrócone. Po chwili wrażenie się zmieniło i tym razem był rozciągany, niczym na torturach, każda kończyna w innym kierunku. Poczuł przenikliwy ból w klatce piersiowej, chciał objąć ciało ramionami, ale odkrył, że nie ma nad nimi żadnej kontroli. Miał wrażenie, że każda część jego ciała znajduje się w innym miejscu, jakby przestał być spójną całością, a stał się zbiorem oderwanych od siebie atomów, ale zanim zdążył się nad tym głębiej zastanowić i zacząć panikować, stracił świadomość.

* * *

Gia Leighton mogła całkowicie szczerze stwierdzić, że kocha swoją pracę.

Uważała, że nie ma nic bardziej satysfakcjonującego niż pomaganie ludziom, a że dodatkowo była to praca bardzo respektowana i dobrze płatna, Gia była naprawdę dumna z siebie, gdy ukończyła Uniwersytet Magomedyczny i dostała się na staż do największej i najbardziej znanej placówki magomedycznej w całych Stanach. Jako że była młoda, ambitna i wykształcona, zaledwie parę miesięcy później udało jej się zdobyć etat. Na początku Gia zawsze pojawiała się w pracy w dobrym humorze; pracownicy szpitala ją uwielbiali, a ona uwielbiała ich, tak samo jak przepadała za swoimi pacjentami, nawet jeśli jeszcze wtedy jedynym, co mogła robić, było pojenie ich eliksirami. Głównie uśmiechała się, przynosiła kawę i wypełniała rubryczki w dokumentach, cierpliwie czekając, aż nadejdzie jej czas na zostanie pełnoprawnym uzdrowicielem. Wreszcie nadszedł.

Uzdrowicieli nie było wielu, jednak z łatwością można było rozpoznać ich w morzu pielęgniarek i magomedyków po bladych twarzach i wiecznie podkrążonych oczach. Praca uzdrowiciela polegała na ciągłym spieszeniu się, wykrzykiwaniu poleceń do pielęgniarek i zajmowaniu się tylko i wyłącznie najcięższymi przypadkami. Gia nie przypominała sobie, by kiedykolwiek wcześniej żyła w takim tempie, jak odkąd zaczęła tę pracę, nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że nadal ją kochała. W końcu nie ma nic bardziej satysfakcjonującego niż pomaganie ludziom.

To był pierwszy dzień od dawna, kiedy Gia nigdzie się nie spieszyła i szczerze powiedziawszy czuła się z tym nieco nieswojo. Była niedziela, wczoraj sala szpitalna była niemal pusta, zostawiła więc na miejscu kilka pielęgniarek, zamieniła się z Bennettem, który zamiast niej wziął poranną zmianę i postanowiła rozkoszować się wolnym przedpołudniem. Została jej ponad godzina do czasu, gdy będzie musiała pojawić się w pracy, przemierzała więc powolnym krokiem aleję Greenwich, kierując się w stronę SoHo. Zajrzała po drodze do Starbucksa, zaopatrzając się w duży, papierowy kubek latte i kilka czekoladowych muffinów. Opuściła kawiarnię i ponownie wtopiła się w spieszący tłum. Większość czarodziejów źle czuła się w Nowym Jorku. Wciąż można było natrafić na opinie tradycjonalistów, którzy z przekonaniem twierdzili, że niektóre miejsca po prostu od zawsze należały do mugoli i tak powinno pozostać. To miasto było jednym z nich. W najbardziej dobitny sposób ukazywało, jak wiele mugole potrafią osiągnąć, jak wielu ich jest i na jak wielką skalę rozrósł się ich świat, podczas gdy świat magiczny wciąż pozostawał mały i kameralny.

Mimo tych głosów od czasu, gdy na początku XX wieku liberałom udało się choć częściowo dorwać do władzy, powoli zaczęto wprowadzać zmiany. Czarodzieje zasiedlili Amerykę o wiele wcześniej niż mugole, jednak przyzwyczajenie do utrzymywania swojego istnienia w sekrecie sprawiło, iż większość magicznego ludu praktycznie zabarykadowała się w okolicach Salem i kilku innych magicznych miejscowości, nie widząc najmniejszej potrzeby integrowania się z mugolami. Trzymali się z dala od mugolskich metropolii, tkwiąc w miejscu, zupełnie ślepi na błyskawiczny rozwój „tego drugiego świata", jak zwykli go nazywać. Być może była to spuścizna po ich europejskich braciach, którzy do tej pory zupełnie izolowali się od mugoli, nie tylko fizycznie, ale przede wszystkim mentalnie.

Gia nie była pewna, w którym dokładnie momencie sytuacja zaczęła się zmieniać. Prawdopodobnie przeniesienie Magomedycznego Instytutu Stanów Zjednoczonych na stałe z Salem do Nowego Jorku pod koniec lat dwudziestych, a następnie umieszczenie siedzib Kongresu i Ministerstwa Magii w podziemiach Bostonu ostatecznie zmusiły większość czarodziejskiej populacji, by wreszcie wystawić nos poza Salem. Duża część zarówno pracowników szpitala, jak i urzędników oraz polityków, wciąż preferowała przenoszenie się do miejsc pracy bezpośrednio za pomocą teleportacji bądź proszku fiuu, trzymając się z dala od wielkich mugolskich miast, nawet jeśli magiczne instytucje znajdowały się w samych ich sercach, jednak zawsze był to jakiś krok do przodu. Nic nie zmienia się z dnia na dzień i nikt nie miał wątpliwości, że przekonywanie konserwatywnych rodzin magicznych do tego, że mugole nie są tacy źli i różni od nich, będzie długim i mozolnym procesem. Zwolennicy otwarcia się na „ten drugi świat" jednak nie poddawali się, pracując konsekwentnie i nieprzerwanie nad poszerzaniem czarodziejskich horyzontów i perspektyw.

_Może jeszcze nie moje pokolenie_ – pomyślała Gia, rozglądając się po twarzach otaczających ją mugoli. – _Ale możliwe, że moje dzieci będą już mogły bez obaw studiować na mugolskich uniwersytetach lub pracować w mugolskim świecie, jeśli tylko będą miały takie życzenie. Nasze światy się uzupełniają. Powinny ze sobą współpracować, zamiast się zwalczać. _

Choć przez jakiś czas po przeprowadzce do Nowego Jorku Gia rzeczywiście czuła się nieco przytłoczona, szybko odkryła, jak łatwo wtopić się w tłum w samym centrum Manhattanu. Ubrana w białą bluzkę, szarą spódnicę za kolano i tego samego koloru żakiet, ze swoimi krótko ściętymi blond włosami, w wysokich szpilkach i z aktówką w dłoni mogła z powodzeniem uchodzić za jedną z nich. Nie bała się mugoli, a mugole nie bali się jej – to był dowód, że czarodzieje byli w stanie żyć z nimi w harmonii, jeśli tylko chcieli. Lubiła ten wielki świat – w tym momencie wraz z nią na ulicach Manhattanu znajdowało się więcej ludzi, niż czarodziejów było w całych Stanach. Czuła się tu wyjątkowo wolna. Nikt jej nie znał, nikt nie mógł jej rozpoznać. To było wielka odmiana od tego, do czego przywykła. W magicznym świecie wszyscy się znają.

Gia pochodziła z tradycyjnej rodziny czarodziejskiej, jednej z pierwszych, które osiedliły się na terenie Stanów Zjednoczonych. Wychowała się w całkowicie magicznym miasteczku w Minnesocie. Jedynymi miejscami, w których spędziła dzieciństwo, było jej rodzinne miasto i szkoła w Salem. Nigdy nawet nie widziała mugola. Jej rodzina nie wystawiała nosa poza miasteczko, jeśli nie musiała. Wtedy było zupełnie inaczej – czarodzieje byli rozsiani po całym kontynencie, praktycznie pozbawieni ze sobą kontaktu. Jedynym miejscem, które można było uznać za serce magicznego świata, było Salem, jednak czarodzieje wcale nie podróżowali tam z wielką chęcią, wciąż nosząc w pamięci liczne procesy czarownic. Wreszcie na początku lat sześćdziesiątych władze zdecydowały, że magiczne Stany Zjednoczone potrzebują centrum, miejsca spotkań łączącego wszystkich amerykańskich czarodziejów. W ten sposób powstało czarodziejskie SoHo, czyli magiczna dzielnica handlowa, na której znajdowały się także najważniejsze instytucje czarodziejskie, takie jak banki, szkoły wyższe czy MISZ**.

Gia zawsze nosiła w sercu sympatię do mugoli, jednak jej fascynacja ich kulturą rozpoczęła się na dobre dopiero, gdy poznała swojego przyszłego męża, Briana. Jej rodzice długo nie mogli pogodzić się z jego mugolskim pochodzeniem; dopiero rok temu z powrotem zaczęli się do niej odzywać – czasami. Ona nie uważała jednak, by jej wybrankowi można było cokolwiek zarzucić. Ostatecznie był sekretarzem w Departamencie Współpracy Międzynarodowej i jednym z najważniejszych specjalistów od kontaktów z mugolami w kraju. Gia nie mogłaby być bardziej dumna. Uwielbiała mugoli prawdopodobnie o wiele bardziej niż jej mąż. Dla niej byli wyjątkowi. Dla Briana byli po prostu normalni.

Wciąż popijając kawę, Gia dotarła wreszcie do ulicy Sullivan i skręciła w wąski zaułek. Wspięła się na strome schodki przeciwpożarowe, zatrzymując się na wysokości pierwszego piętra. Rozejrzała się ostrożnie wokół, a kiedy nie zauważyła niczyjej obecności, wyciągnęła z rękawa różdżkę i stuknęła jej końcem trzy razy w zardzewiałą klamkę wysokiego okna. Błysnęło delikatne, niebieskawe światło, po czym Gia nacisnęła pewnie klamkę.

Za oknem znajdowała się ulica. Gia bez wahania przekroczyła próg, po raz kolejny wtapiając się w tłum. Tym razem nie było to takie proste – choć zdarzały się osoby ubrane po mugolsku, większość czarodziejów wciąż nosiła szaty, przynajmniej kiedy nie musieli odwiedzać mugolskiego świata. Kobieta ruszyła wzdłuż ulicy, rozglądając się po otaczających ją szyldach. Kilkakrotnie uśmiechnęła się i kiwnęła głową, rozpoznając w tłumie znajome twarze. Minęła kilka sklepów z ubraniami i czarodziejskich banków, aptekę, galerię sztuki, małą herbaciarnię i sklep z pamiątkami, po czym skręciła w lewo, w prostopadłą, nieco mniejszą uliczkę pokrytą kocimi łbami. Dostrzegła napis „Wyprzedaż" na szybie dużego outletu odzieżowego, obiecując sobie, że zajrzy do niego jutro w drodze do pracy. Przemknęła wzdłuż wielkich, marmurowych schodów Nowojorskiego Uniwersytetu Magicznego, po których wspinała się grupka ubranych w klasyczne czarno-niebieskie szaty studentów, aż w końcu wyszła na zalany wczesnowiosennym słońcem plac. Na wprost niej rozciągał się wysoki wieżowiec, siedziba redakcji Magicznego USA, najpopularniejszego dziennika w kraju. Po lewej znajdował się śnieżnobiały budynek z masywnymi drzwiami. Wielkie, złote litery nad nimi informowały, że był to Magomedyczny Instytut Stanów Zjednoczonych.

Gia skierowała się w stronę wejścia, w międzyczasie machając krótko różdżką, co spowodowało, że jej mugolski strój natychmiast zmienił się w długą, białą szatę. Dopiła ostatni łyk kawy, wyrzucając kubek do kosza na śmieci przed drzwiami, po czym pospieszyła głównym holem w stronę sali przyjęć. Pozostało jeszcze trochę czasu do rozpoczęcia jej zmiany, ale lepiej od razu upewnić się, że wszystko jest na swoim miejscu.

- Leighton! – obróciła się w miejscu, gdy usłyszała swoje nazwisko. W jej kierunku zmierzał żwawym krokiem starszy uzdrowiciel, Bennett, a biały kitel powiewał za nim jak skrzydła. Mężczyzna miał krótkie włosy przyprószone siwizną i bystre, szare oczy. Nie było nic dziwnego w tym, że wyglądał na zmęczonego. – Mamy wezwanie z Departamentu Tajności. Jakiś dzieciak aportował się w centrum Seattle, na oczach mugoli. Na dodatek się rozszczepił. Rzucaj graty, zbierz swoich ludzi i aportuj się. Zostawiłem ci współrzędne na biurku.

- Seattle? – zapytała zaskoczona Gia, jednak posłusznie zaczęła zmierzać w kierunku swojego biura. - Czy ekipa z Denver nie może tam polecieć? Dlaczego my musimy teleportować się na drugi koniec kraju? - Bennett wzruszył ramionami, pocierając twarz dłonią.

- Mają jakąś sytuację kryzysową. Wyznaczyli to nam, a ja muszę trzymać zmianę.

- W porządku, już tam lecę.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź pospieszyła w stronę swojego gabinetu. Okrążyła biurko i uniosła małe, podręczne lusterko z wygrawerowaną nazwą szpitala.

- Astor Fox – powiedziała wyraźnie, na co powierzchnia zafalowała, a po chwili ukazała się na niej twarz młodej, może dwudziestoparoletniej dziewczyny. Gia nie pozwoliła jej nawet otworzyć ust, od razu przechodząc do rzeczy. – Astor, mamy wezwanie do Seattle. Przesyłam ci współrzędne, sądzę, że dwie osoby wystarczą. Widzimy się na miejscu za piętnaście minut.

Po raz kolejny nie czekając na odpowiedź zerwała połączenie, po czym zebrała kilka leżących na biurku dokumentów i wrzuciła do swojej aktówki. Podeszła do szuflady, wyciągnęła z niej kilka wypełnionych różnokolorowymi płynami fiolek oraz tubek i słoiczków, pomniejszyła je i schowała do kieszeni szaty, po czym w biegu przeglądając współrzędne udała się do punktu aportacyjnego.

* * *

* - tłum: „Życie każdego człowieka jest drogą ku samemu sobie, próbą znalezienia drogi, zaznaczenia ścieżki. Żaden człowiek nie był nigdy w pełni samym sobą, lecz mimo to każdy ku temu dąży, jeden w mroku, inny w światłości, jak kto umie."

** - MISH – Magomedyczny Instytut Stanów Zjednoczonych


	2. Rozdział I

Zapraszam do lektury pierwszego rozdziału. Bardzo dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze, naprawdę motywują do dalszego pisania. Cieszę się, że prolog został tak pozytywnie odebrany, mam nadzieję, że ciąg dalszy również się spodoba.

Karaka, nie sądzę, żeby aktualizacje pojawiały się regularnie - nie potrafię trzymać się terminów, dlatego nauczyłam się niczego nie obiecywać. Mogę jednak powiedzieć, że gdy tylko będę miała czas i wenę, będę pisać, i postaram się, żeby kolejne rozdziały nie pojawiały się rzadziej niż raz na dwa tygodnie. Zobaczymy, czy mi się to uda.

Rozdział zbetowała Lexandra, za co serdecznie dziękuję.

* * *

**Rozdział I**

* * *

"_Now this is not the end. It is not even the beginning of the end. But it is, perhaps, the end of the beginning."*_

_Winston Churchill_

* * *

- Rany, mały musiał przelecieć kawał drogi – zauważyła z podziwem Astor, kiwając głową i próbując dotrzymać kroku swojej szefowej. – To się nazywa wejście.

- Kto z nim jest? – zapytała Gia, jakby nie rejestrując wcześniejszych słów młodszej koleżanki.

- Louis.

- Co wiemy na temat jego stanu?

- Przeżyje. Rozszczepił się, ale na szczęście żadna część ciała nie odłączyła się od reszty podczas lotu. Ma przecięty bok i klatkę piersiową, ale niezbyt głęboko.

- W porządku. Nic, czego eliksir uzupełniający krew i zaklęcie gojące rany nie są w stanie wyleczyć.

Dotarły do drzwi prowadzących do sali w momencie, kiedy te się otworzyły. Stał w nich młody chłopak w prostokątnych okularach, z długimi, związanymi w kucyk brązowymi włosami.

- Pani uzdrowiciel – skinął z szacunkiem głową, przepuszczając ją.

Gia żwawym krokiem przemierzyła salę, kierując się w stronę jedynego zajętego łóżka. Leżało na nim drobne dziecko, może pięcioletnie, choć szczerze mówiąc jego rozmiary wskazywałyby na to, że jest młodsze. Oczy kobiety rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia. Kiedy usłyszała, że „dzieciak się aportował", z góry założyła, że chodziło o osobę przynajmniej kilkunastoletnią. Jakim cudem tak małe dziecko mogło samo się teleportować? Przypadkowa magia zdarzała się, ale miała swoje granice. Udana teleportacja w tak młodym wieku nie była czymś częstym. Właściwie coś takiego nigdy nie miało miejsca, przynajmniej na tyle, na ile wiedziała. Magia dzieci po prostu nie była na tyle rozwinięta, by pozwolić im na coś takiego, nawet przypadkowo. Nic dziwnego, że się rozszczepił, w końcu nie miał żadnej kontroli nad lotem. Chłopiec miał mnóstwo szczęścia, że nie skończyło się to dużo gorzej.

Przyjrzała mu się bliżej. Dziecko było drobne i wręcz przeraźliwie chude. Właściwie mógł być nawet niedożywionym sześciolatkiem, choć nie wykluczała możliwości, że jest młodszy. Oddychał głęboko i równo. Na jego twarzy gościł wyraz spokoju, z czego wywnioskowała, że Louis zaaplikował mu już eliksir przeciwbólowy oraz usypiający. Chłopiec musiał bardzo cierpieć. Oczy miał zamknięte, usta lekko uchylone. Czarne, krótkie włosy były przeraźliwie rozczochrane, a długa grzywka opadała na oczy i czoło.

Nie tracąc czasu Gia odchyliła kołdrę, pod którą leżał chłopiec, dostrzegając chude ciało, od pasa do klatki piersiowej owinięte bandażem. Odwróciła się, kiwając dłonią na dwójkę stażystów, którzy natychmiast doskoczyli do łóżka i zaczęli odwijać opatrunek. Gia schyliła się, egzaminując zranienia. To na klatce piersiowej było głębsze i wymagało natychmiastowej uwagi. Przyłożyła czubek różdżki do końca rany, mamrocząc pod nosem śpiewną, łacińską inkantację, drugą ręką chwytając pacjenta pewnie za ramię na wypadek, gdyby wzdrygnął się pod wpływem magii. W tym samym czasie Astor otworzyła delikatnie usta chłopca, pomagając mu przełknąć eliksir uzupełniający krew.

Gdy rana na klatce piersiowej całkowicie zniknęła, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie cienką, niemal białą bliznę, Gia powtórzyła proces leczenia. Na końcu machnęła krótko różdżką sprawiając, że krew zniknęła, co pozwoliło jej zobaczyć, iż blizny powstałe dzisiaj nie były jedynymi, które znaczyły wychudzone ciało chłopca. Zmarszczyła gniewnie brwi.

- Pani uzdrowiciel? – usłyszała głos dobiegający od strony drzwi i odwróciła się. W wejściu stał mężczyzna ubrany w żółto-czarny uniform, charakterystyczny dla pracowników Służb Tajności. Gia miała wrażenie, że skądś go zna. Patrzył na nią wyczekująco.

- Astor, Louis, zróbcie podstawowe badania – poleciła, wstając i podchodząc do czekającego mężczyzny. Dwójka stażystów skinęła i natychmiast zabrała się do pracy.

- Pani uzdrowiciel, Travis Parker - przedstawił się pracownik Służb Tajności, wyciągając rękę. Gia wymamrotała swoje imię i nazwisko, potrząsając jego dłonią. - Sytuacja wśród mugoli już jest opanowana – poinformował, po czym zapytał z autentycznym zmartwieniem w głosie: – Czy wszystko z nim w porządku? Możemy jakoś pomóc?

- W najlepszym – uśmiechnęła się Gia. Zawsze ceniła ludzi, którzy potrafią zainteresować się dobrem innych nawet wtedy, kiedy nie muszą tego robić. – Proszę się tym nie kłopotać, zajmiemy się nim najlepiej, jak potrafimy. Pańscy ludzie zrobili już, co do nich należało. Nie ma sensu ich tu trzymać.

- Bardzo pani dziękuję... Po prostu coś takiego nie zdarza się codziennie. Teleportować się w tym wieku… Mały pewnie trafi na okładki gazet – zauważył mężczyzna z szerokim uśmiechem. Po chwili spiął się nieco, wyglądając na zestresowanego. – Pani jest z MISZu?

- Zgadza się – odparła Gia, wciąż się uśmiechając, niepewna, do czego mężczyzna zmierza.

- Nowy Jork… cóż, słyszałem wiele skrajnych opinii o tym mieście, nie jestem pewien, czy mógłbym tam mieszkać… Oczywiście byłem na SoHo, chyba każdy był, ale samo miasto… zbyt zatłoczone, jeśli o mnie chodzi.

- Tak – przytaknęła Gia, wciąż nie dostrzegając celu rozmowy. – Cóż, myślę, że można się przyzwyczaić, jak do wszystkiego – odwróciła się udając, że sprawdza, na jakim etapie są badania chłopca. – Wybaczy pan, ale powinnam…

- Ach, tak, oczywiście, oczywiście – zgodził się mężczyzna, kiwając szybko głową. – Wiadomo, zdrowie tego małego jest najważniejsze. Pomyślałem po prostu… że może dzisiaj, jak skończy pani pracę, może miałaby pani ochotę wyskoczyć na kawę, albo może kolację…?

- Pracuję do późna – odparła Gia, z trudnością powstrzymując się od przewrócenia oczami. _Ach, więc o to chodzi._ – Poza tym, jestem mężatką.

- Ach, cóż… w takim wypadku… Miłego popołudnia życzę – wyjąkał, teraz wyraźnie tracąc pewność siebie. Uśmiechnęła się, litując nad biednym człowiekiem.

- I panu również.

- Proszę… proszę pozdrowić ode mnie tego małego koleżkę, kiedy się obudzi. Może i się rozszczepił, ale z całą pewnością pobił przy tym parę rekordów – wyszczerzył zęby, najwyraźniej odzyskując rezon po porażce. Gia, po raz pierwszy od początku rozmowy, zaśmiała się szczerze.

- Może być pan pewien, że go pozdrowię.

Kiedy mężczyzna opuścił salę, Gia podeszła z powrotem do łóżka pacjenta, uśmiechając się pod nosem. Cóż, może i było to nieco drażniące, ale jednocześnie satysfakcjonujące. Przynajmniej miała pewność, że życie małżeńskie nie pozbawiło jej _całego _jej uroku.

- I co tam mamy? – zapytała nieco nieobecnie, wciąż nie mogąc pozbyć się uśmiechu. Dopiero wyraz twarzy Louisa i szeroko otwarte oczy Astor zwróciły jej uwagę. Dziewczyna otrząsnęła się jako pierwsza i przemówiła:

- Pięć albo sześć lat, niedożywienie, widać objawy anemii, ale trzeba zrobić dokładniejsze badania. Na pierwszy rzut oka prawdopodobnie poważny niedobór żelaza i witaminy B12, innych witamin również. Sądzę, że był głodzony. Poza tym ma sporo siniaków… Ciśnienie w normie – dodała na koniec, brzmiąc niepewnie.

Z każdym słowem oczy Gii powiększały się, choć nie powinny, bo oczywiście wywnioskowała już to samo na podstawie samego wyglądu dziecka. Nawet jeśli nie był głodzony, musiał być przynajmniej niedożywiony. Jeśli miał pięć lub sześć lat, był zdecydowanie zbyt mały jak na swój wiek – to również wynik zaniedbania i niedożywienia. Kobieta poczuła nagle, że krew się w niej gotuje – jakim potworem trzeba być, żeby doprowadzić do takiego stanu dziecko? Kto się nim zajmował? Może był sierotą? Bezdomny? Wychowywał się w sierocińcu? Chłopiec musiał być niezwykle potężny biorąc pod uwagę to, czego dokonał, ale z drugiej strony, również niezwykle nieszczęśliwy. Przypadkowa magia objawiała się pod wpływem silnych emocji lub w sytuacjach niebezpieczeństwa. Chłopiec się teleportował. Jak bardzo dziecko musi chcieć się skądś uwolnić, żeby nieświadomie się teleportować? Nie była pewna, czy chce znać odpowiedź na to pytanie.

Postanawiając w duchu, że zrobi wszystko, by mu pomóc – doprowadzając go do przynajmniej zadowalającego stanu zdrowia, a następnie znajdując miejsce, w którym będzie kochany i otoczony opieką, kobieta zbliżyła się do łóżka, jednak przeszkodziła jej dłoń Louisa na jej ramieniu.

- Jest coś jeszcze – oświadczył chłopak, brzmiąc na bardziej zszokowanego i niepewnego niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Gia zmierzyła go pytającym spojrzeniem, zastanawiając się, co może być gorszego. – Proszę spojrzeć.

Louis podszedł wraz z nią do łóżka, po czym poczekał, aż uzdrowicielka pochyli się nad chłopcem. Jej oczy rozszerzyły się, a usta uchyliły, kiedy stażysta odsunął czarne włosy z czoła dziecka, odsłaniając wyraźną bliznę nad jego prawym okiem. Czerwoną, cienką bliznę w kształcie błyskawicy. Bliznę doskonale rozpoznawalną nawet w tej części świata.

* * *

- I co teraz? – zapytał napiętym głosem Louis, siedząc na krześle przy łóżku i wyłamując nerwowo palce. Dwa pozostałe krzesła zajęte były przez Gię i Astor. Siedzieli w ciszy, wpatrując się w drobne, niczego nieświadome dziecko leżące pomiędzy nimi. – Powinniśmy kogoś poinformować… Kogoś, kto zdecyduje, co z nim zrobić.

- Mnie bardziej zastanawia… – przerwała mu Astor zamyślonym głosem. Zawahała się przez moment, po czym kontynuowała: - Harry Potter jest Brytyjczykiem. Nie wiemy, co się z nim działo, ale w jaki sposób w ogóle znalazł się w Stanach? Bo chyba nie myślicie… nie myślicie, że teleportował się tutaj z Anglii? – zapytała tonem sugerującym, że uważa tę teorię za całkowicie absurdalną. Dwójka jej towarzyszy wymieniła znaczące spojrzenia. Wszyscy zastanawiali się nad tą samą kwestią.

- Gdziekolwiek był – odezwała się w końcu Gia – nie był tam dobrze traktowany. Masz rację, nie wiemy, co się z nim działo, ale nie mam ochoty oddawać go tam, skąd przyszedł. Zastanówcie się. Wyraźnie się nad nim znęcano.

Gia nie przejmowała się tym, że straciła cały swój rezon uzdrowicielki, rozmawiając ze swoimi stażystami niczym z równymi. Sytuacja po prostu ją przerastała. Nie potrafiła objąć umysłem tego, że właśnie ten chłopiec znalazł się nagle w centrum Seattle. Jak_ to_ było możliwe?

- Powinniśmy w jakiś sposób skontaktować się z jego opiekunami… - zaczął Louis, na co Gia prychnęła gorzko: „Opiekunami!". Chłopak kontynuował, niezrażony: - Może najlepiej by było, gdyby zajął się tym Departament Współpracy Międzynarodowej? Skontaktują się z brytyjskim ministerstwem i wyjaśnią sytuację. On powinien wrócić do domu.

- Nie wydaje mi się, żeby miejsce, w którym był tak traktowany, mógł nazwać „domem" – westchnęła Gia. Spojrzała smutno na chłopca. Jakim sposobem znalazł się w takiej sytuacji? Z tego, co było jej wiadomo, brytyjscy czarodzieje traktowali to dziecko niemal jak bohatera! W jednej chwili podjęła decyzję. – Poczekajcie tutaj.

Wstała i opuściła szybko pomieszczenie, odprowadzana pytającymi spojrzeniami stażystów. Gdy znalazła się za drzwiami, wyciągnęła ze swojej aktówki małe lusterko i pochyliła się nad nim.

- Brian Leighton – szepnęła, starając się jednocześnie mówić wyraźnie. Nie otrzymała natychmiastowej odpowiedzi, oparła się więc o ścianę, wpatrując niecierpliwie w swoje własne odbicie. Po jakiejś minucie czekania tafla wreszcie zafalowała, ukazując twarz około trzydziestoletniego, przystojnego mężczyzny z krótko przystrzyżonymi, czarnymi włosami i ciemnobrązowymi oczami. Wiedziona instynktem Gia machnęła szybko różdżką, rzucając zaklęcie wyciszające, zanim skierowała wzrok na lusterko.

- Coś pilnego, kochanie? – zapytał mężczyzna niskim, głębokim głosem. – Jestem na zebraniu.

- Cholernie pilnego, więc lepiej zarezerwuj sobie parę minut – odparła zniecierpliwiona. Mężczyzna uniósł lekko brwi, słysząc ton żony, po czym bez zbędnych pytań przytaknął.

- Poczekaj, wymyślę jakąś wymówkę.

Lustro zrobiło się czarne, prawdopodobnie dlatego, iż Brian wrzucił swoje do kieszeni. Gia nie spuszczała z wzroku z tafli, oddychając głęboko.

Jakieś dwie minuty później twarz mężczyzny ukazała się po raz kolejny. Spojrzał na nią z wyczekiwaniem. Gia przeszła od razu do rzeczy.

- Rzuć zaklęcie wyciszające – poleciła, nie zwracając uwagi na zaciekawienie w oczach męża. Kiedy wypełnił polecenie, kontynuowała: - Dostałam zgłoszenie, Bri. Dziecko teleportowało się w centrum Seattle. Rozszczepił się. Poskładaliśmy go do kupy, ale coś odkryliśmy… - kobieta zawahała się. – To jest Harry Potter, Bri!

Brwi mężczyzny podskoczyły do połowy czoła.

- Harry Potter? Dzieciak, który pokonał brytyjskiego czarnoksiężnika? – zapytał z autentycznym zaskoczeniem. Najwyraźniej spodziewał się wszystkiego, tylko nie tego. – Skąd o tym wiesz?

- Ma bliznę na czole! – zawołała, przewracając oczami. _Proszę, przecież każdy o tym wie!_ - pomyślała. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się przepraszająco, na co Gia natychmiast poczuła, że jej nerwy się uspokajają. Wyglądał jednak na zamyślonego.

- To niekoniecznie musi oznaczać, że…

- Proszę cię, Brian! Ma bliznę, wiek się zgadza, wszystko się zgadza. To on!

- No i co, teleportował się tutaj z Wysp Brytyjskich? – zaśmiał się Brian. Uśmiech spełzł z jego twarzy, gdy dostrzegł, że jego żona wygląda bardziej na niepewną niż rozbawioną.

- Tak sądzę – wyszeptała zawstydzona. Potrząsnęła głową, znowu podnosząc głos: – Sama nie wiem! Wiem tylko, że to Harry Potter, jakimś cudem wylądował w Seattle i jest niemal zagłodzony na śmierć!

- Co?! – zawołał mężczyzna, wyglądając na coraz bardziej zdezorientowanego.

- Słuchaj, nieważne – jęknęła. – Co mam zrobić? Komu to zgłosić? Pomóż mi!

- Co masz na myśli mówiąc: zagłodzony? – zapytał Brian, nie pozwalając zbić się z tropu. Brzmiał na zezłoszczonego.

- Jeśli chcesz, to możesz sobie znaleźć definicję w słowniku! – zripostowała Gia tracąc cierpliwość. – Co innego mogę mieć na myśli?! Jest wychudzony, osłabiony i poobijany!

Mężczyzna przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby się zastanawiał. W końcu zamknął oczy, biorąc długi, głęboki oddech.

- Poczekaj. Gdzie jesteś? Będę tam najszybciej, jak tylko zdołam – oznajmił. – Coś wymyślę.

Gia odetchnęła z ulgą. Brian zajmował się kontaktami z innymi państwami. Poza tym zawsze wiedział, co robić w kryzysowych sytuacjach. Razem na pewno coś wymyślą. Podyktowała mu cicho współrzędne do aportacji, po czym rozłączyła się, znów opierając się o ścianę. Z pewnością nie spodziewała się, że tak potoczy się dzisiejszy dzień.

* * *

- Cicho, budzi się! – wyszeptała z podekscytowaniem Astor, zupełnie jakby jej towarzysze nie zdawali sobie z tego sprawy. Wisieli nad chłopcem i wpatrywali się w niego wyczekująco od pięciu minut, od kiedy zaczął kasłać i mamrotać pod nosem.

Kiedy jego oczy w końcu się otworzyły Gia przez chwilę nie mogła oderwać wzroku od ich przeszywającej zieleni. Chłopiec zamrugał kilkakrotnie, jego nieobecne spojrzenie utkwione było w suficie. Nie wyglądało na to, by mimo otwartych powiek cokolwiek dostrzegał. Gia wyciągnęła rękę, dotykając delikatnie jego ramienia.

- Kochanie, jak się czujesz? – zapytała miękko, mimo usilnych prób nadania swojemu głosowi profesjonalnego tonu. – Masz zawroty głowy?

Przez dłuższą chwilę nie otrzymywała odpowiedzi i kiedy już była przekonana, że chłopiec z jakiegoś powodu jej nie słyszy, pokiwał ledwo dostrzegalnie głową. Gia wypuściła z ulgą powietrze, które nawet nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że wstrzymuje.

- To normalne, zaraz powinno przejść. Zamknij jeszcze na chwilę oczy i leż spokojnie – poleciła, jednocześnie wyciągając z kieszeni eliksir wzmacniający. Kiedy odwróciła się z powrotem do chłopca, leżał posłusznie z zamkniętymi powiekami. – Lepiej? – zapytała, w odpowiedzi otrzymując potwierdzające kiwnięcie, tym razem o wiele pewniejsze. Zielone oczy z powrotem się uchyliły.

- Jesteś w stanie wstać do pozycji siedzącej? – zapytał tym razem Louis, a Gia bez słowa podała mu fiolkę z eliksirem. I tak już przestała czuć, że tutaj dowodzi. Harry z wysiłkiem podniósł górną połowę ciała, w końcu w pełni siadając na łóżku i po raz pierwszy dostrzegając ich twarze.

Louis przyłożył fiolkę do jego ust, a kiedy chłopiec nie wykazał żadnych oznak współpracy, dodał:

- Wypij, pomoże ci.

Dziecko przełknęło miksturę, krzywiąc się i krztusząc nieco na jej smak, po czym po raz kolejny zamrugało, rozglądając się niepewnie po twarzach obecnych.

- Czy mógłbyś powiedzieć nam, jak się nazywasz? – zapytała cicho Astor z delikatnym uśmiechem na twarzy, jednocześnie wyciągając w jego kierunku szklankę wody. Z całej ich trójki to ona miała największe doświadczenie w pracy z dziećmi. Chłopiec otworzył usta, ale na początku nie wydobył się z nich żaden dźwięk. Przyjął wodę, chwytając szklankę drżącymi dłońmi i wypijając połowę naraz. Parę kropel pociekło po jego brodzie, na co Gia niemal automatycznie machnęła krótko różdżką i już po chwili zarówno twarz chłopca, jak i przykrycie były suche. Nie wydawało się, żeby dziecko to zauważyło, gdyż wciąż było nieco oszołomione. Chłopiec podjął kolejną próbę przemówienia.

- H-Harry – wychrypiał.

Gia poczuła dziwne ukłucie, jakby połączenie ulgi i przerażenia. Nie wiedziała, czy cieszyć się, że miała rację, czy martwić obecnością tego konkretnego dziecka w tym miejscu. A nawet w tym kraju.

- Ile masz lat? – kontynuowała przesłuchanie Astor, wciąż cichym i delikatnym tonem. Chłopiec wyciągnął jedną dłoń i pokazał na niej wszystkie palce, po czym po chwili zastanowienia niezgrabnie dodał jeden palec drugiej dłoni. Sześć. Gia poczuła, że uśmiecha się wbrew sobie. Wyciągnęła rękę, by dotknąć delikatnie jego ramienia, ale chłopiec wzdrygnął się bojaźliwie i odsunął od niej. Kobieta miała wrażenie, że jej serce zaraz pęknie. Co zrobiono temu dziecku?

- Miałeś wypadek. Teleportowałeś się – wyjaśniła, starając się mówić jak najciszej i najspokojniej, ale jednocześnie pewnie. Nie była jednak w stanie zapanować nad drżeniem swojego głosu. Nie wiedziała, co się z nią dzieje. Zajmowała się przeróżnymi medycznymi przypadkami i zawsze była całkowicie profesjonalna. Co takiego było w tym chłopcu, co sprawiało, że całkowicie przestawała nad sobą panować?

Kiedy nie dostrzegła na jego twarzy oznak zrozumienia, dodała:

- Czy wiesz, czym jest teleportacja?

Dziecko pokręciło szybko głową, wpatrując się w nią szerokimi oczami. Gia zmarszczyła brwi.

- To pewien rodzaj magii – powiedziała w końcu. - Wiesz coś na temat magii, prawda?

Nie wiedziała, jakiej reakcji się spodziewała, ale na pewno nie wyraźnego przerażenia w oczach dziecka, które po raz kolejny próbowało się od niej odsunąć, zbliżając się nieświadomie w stronę Astor. Gia przeklinała samą siebie, choć nie miała pojęcia, jaki błąd popełniła. W końcu chłopiec ponownie otworzył usta:

- N-nie wolno mówić o magii – wyszeptał. Po chwili dodał, jeszcze ciszej: - Nie ma czegoś takiego jak magia.

Gia mogła tylko patrzeć zszokowana. Chłopiec nie wiedział, że jest czarodziejem? _Harry Potter_ nie wiedział o magii? Przyjrzała się bliżej przestraszonemu, skulonemu dziecku, kątem oka dostrzegając jak Astor i Louis wymieniają zdezorientowane spojrzenia. Wiedziała, że myślą dokładnie to samo, co ona: _co, do cholery, się tutaj działo? _

* * *

Gia siedziała z podwiniętymi nogami na jednym ze szpitalnych łóżek. Naprzeciw niej na krześle siedział jej mąż, opierając brodę na splecionych dłoniach i wpatrując się w nią przenikliwie. Rozmawiali otoczeni zaklęciem wyciszającym, ignorując dziwne spojrzenia rzucane im z drugiego końca pomieszczenia przez dwójkę stażystów. Po dłuższej chwili milczenia Brian w końcu westchnął.

- Mała, kiedyś w końcu musimy komuś o nim powiedzieć – stwierdził spokojnie, próbując przemówić żonie do rozumu. – Co innego chcesz z nim zrobić?

Gia uniosła głowę, wpatrując się w niego przepraszająco. W tym momencie już wiedział, że jego żona wpadła na pomysł, który prawdopodobnie nie przypadnie mu do gustu. Kochał ją całym sercem, praktycznie od momentu kiedy po raz pierwszy ją zobaczył, ale czasami zachowywała się zupełnie irracjonalnie i zawsze potrzebowała kogoś, kto ratowałby ją przed wprowadzeniem w życie jej najbardziej szalonych pomysłów. Brian ze swoim wrodzonym sceptycyzmem nadawał się do tej roli idealnie. Może to właśnie dlatego byli tak dobraną parą.

- Moglibyśmy… moglibyśmy się nim zająć – wyjąkała, wpatrując się w jakiś punkt na ścianie, by uniknąć jego spojrzenia. Brian zamknął oczy. Wiedział, że to nadchodzi. Jego żona zawsze najpierw działała, a potem myślała. Podejmowała pochopne decyzje, a później ich żałowała. Westchnął ciężko, otwierając oczy.

- Kochanie… To nie jest coś, o czym można zdecydować w ciągu minuty. Trzeba się poważnie zastanowić. Nie znamy tego dziecka. Poza tym, kiedy ktoś się o tym dowie, a z pewnością się dowie, wpadniemy w poważne kłopoty. Ten chłopiec jest brytyjskim bohaterem, na litość boską! Potraktują to jako porwanie!

- Spójrz na niego! – zawołała Gia, w końcu odzyskując pewność siebie. – Czy tak według ciebie wygląda bohater?! To sześciolatek, a nie żaden cholerny bohater! A może uznali, że jest tak wspaniały, że nie potrzebuje jedzenia, co? No cóż, w takim razie się pomylili! – wysyczała głosem ociekającym sarkazmem. Mąż w duchu musiał przyznać jej odrobinę racji, ale nie zamierzał odpuścić.

- Nie możemy wyciągać wniosków nie wiedząc, co się z nim działo! Możliwe, że znalazł się w tym miejscu, w którym był, przez przypadek! Możliwe, że są ludzie, którzy go szukają!

- Trzeba było o tym pomyśleć zanim go zgubili! Teraz jest tutaj! – wrzasnęła Gia, całkowicie tracąc nad sobą kontrolę. Brian zamrugał zaskoczony. Jego żonie zdarzało się podnosić głos, ale nigdy nie _wrzeszczała._

- W porządku. W porządku – stwierdził spokojnie, unosząc dłonie. Jednocześnie jego myśli pędziły jak szalone. – To nie zmienia faktu, że nie możemy_ porwać_ dziecka. To przestępstwo. Zwłaszcza, jeśli chodzi o_ to_ dziecko. – Spojrzenie jego żony powiedziało mu, że najwyraźniej _ona_ nie miałaby żadnych oporów. Niemal warknął w myślach, chwytając się kolejnego argumentu. – I co, ukrywałabyś przed wszystkimi jego tożsamość?

- Tak – odparła wyzywająco.

- Nawet przed nim samym? – zapytał, unosząc znacząco brwi. Tym razem kobieta się zawahała.

- Ja… nie. Wyjaśnilibyśmy mu wszystko, kiedy podrośnie. Wtedy sam zdecyduje, co chce zrobić. Ale przynajmniej będzie miał szczęśliwe, normalne dzieciństwo! Nie jako bohater, i nie jako worek treningowy!

Brian zaklął w myślach, znów przyznając jej rację. Cholera, robiła się w tym dobra! Westchnął, próbując zebrać myśli, ale nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy.

- Ty nawet nie chcesz mieć dzieci – jęknął w końcu słabo, całkowicie świadomy, że nie zabrzmiało to przekonująco. Kobieta uniosła brew, uśmiechając się lekko.

- Ale ty chcesz. – Po chwili jej pewność siebie się ulotniła i zerknęła przelotnie w stronę leżącej na łóżku drobnej postaci. – On po prostu… on…

Brian podążył za jej wzrokiem. Wiedział, że jego żona jest całkowicie poważna. Gia nie była osobą, której często brakowało słów. Jeśli to się zdarzyło to oznaczało, że sytuacja wzbudza w niej naprawdę duże emocje. Wiedział, że kobieta nie zamierza zmienić zdania. Westchnął, ponownie skupiając się na dziecku.

Był zszokowany, kiedy pierwszy raz je zobaczył. Chłopiec był mały, chudy i wystraszony, ale z całą pewnością był również Harrym Potterem. Blizna nie pozostawiała żadnych wątpliwości, a na dodatek chłopiec potwierdził, że nazywa się Harry, kiedy się obudził. Brian nie znał się na magomedycynie, ale nawet on był w stanie stwierdzić, że jego stan był kiepski. Nie wiedział, jak do tego doszło, ale sam czuł się bardzo nieswojo z myślą, że mieliby odesłać go do Anglii – do ludzi, którzy doprowadzili go do tego stanu. To był powód, dla którego w ogóle rozważał zgodzenie się na kolejny szalony pomysł Gii.

Brian bardzo szanował prawo. Był politykiem i uważał się za uczciwego polityka, jednego z tych, którzy chcą uczynić ten świat lepszym miejscem, zamiast odwrotnie. Perspektywa popełnienia tak poważnego przestępstwa z pewnością nie wydawała mu się atrakcyjna. Na dodatek miał umysł analityczny i lubił porządkować wszystkie elementy rzeczywistości. Nie znosił, gdy coś nie pasowało do reszty układanki, a ten chłopiec zupełnie przewracał wszystko do góry nogami. Jego miejsce było w Wielkiej Brytanii, wśród ludzi czczących go jako bohatera. Wśród ludzi, którzy go kochali. Wiedział, że jego rodzice nie żyli, ale musiał mieć jakąś rodzinę. Czy go nie szukali ? Nie tęsknili? Nie był w stanie sobie tego wyobrazić. Jakim sposobem znalazł się w miejscu, w którym był tak okrutnie traktowany? To była dla niego całkowita zagadka.

Zawsze chciał mieć dzieci. Zakładał, że nie będą one sześcioletnimi brytyjskimi pogromcami czarnoksiężników, ale nie miało to żadnego znaczenia. Dziecko było urocze, potrzebowało ich i niemal spadło im z nieba. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że wyglądało na to, iż Harry Potter był niezwykle potężnym czarodziejem. Nie było w tym nic dziwnego. W końcu był jedyną osobą, która przeżyła Zaklęcie Zabijające.

_Czy jest szansa, że uda nam się utrzymać to w tajemnicy?_ – pomyślał, stwierdzając z przerażeniem, że przegrywa walkę z samym sobą. Oderwał wzrok od dziecka, spoglądając z powrotem na żonę. Wystarczyło jej jedno spojrzenie, by wiedzieć, że go przekonała. Gia przesunęła się na łóżku, wtulając w niego. Objął ją ramionami, całując w skroń.

- Co z tą dwójką? – wyszeptał po kilku chwilach trwania w milczącym uścisku i wskazał brodą na dwoje stażystów.

- Przekonam ich, żeby nikomu nie szepnęli słówka.

- Myślisz, że można im zaufać?

Gia przez chwilę mierzyła wzrokiem dwoje młodych ludzi siedzących po obu stronach łóżka chłopca, który ponownie zapadł w sen. Na jej twarzy pojawił się delikatny uśmiech.

- Myślę, że tak – odparła, wstając i cofając zaklęcie wyciszające, po czym podeszła do nich. Astor i Louis natychmiast odwrócili się, by spojrzeć na nich pytająco.

- I…? – zapytała wyczekująco dziewczyna. Jej głos brzmiał nieco niepewnie. – Zdecydowali państwo, co zrobimy?

Gia spojrzała na nią z determinacją, po czym przeniosła wzrok na chłopaka.

- Czy jesteście skłonni nigdy, nikomu nie wspominać o tym, co się dzisiaj wydarzyło?

Louis wyglądał na zdezorientowanego i zmarszczył brwi, ale oczy Astor rozszerzyły się i zaczęła wpatrywać się z niedowierzeniem w szefową. Natychmiast zrozumiała, o co chodziło, a swoimi następnymi słowami kobieta tylko ją w tym upewniła.

- Będzie oczywiście musiał nosić nasze nazwisko – mruknęła z zamyśleniem. – Oficjalnie będzie po prostu dzieckiem, którym się zajęliśmy, złożymy papiery adopcyjne. Możemy ukryć jego bliznę zaklęciem, a reszta jego wyglądu przecież nie zdradzi, kim jest. Nikt nie będzie zadawał żadnych pytań. Czy powinniśmy zmienić też jego imię? – Zadając to pytanie skierowała wzrok na męża, który wzruszył ramionami, czując się w tym momencie nieco przytłoczony. Usta Louisa uchyliły się, kiedy chłopak wreszcie zrozumiał, co się dzieje.

- Harvey – zdecydowała po chwili Gia. – Będzie nazywał się Harvey Leighton.

Cała trójka, poza uzdrowicielką, spojrzała po sobie niepewnie, nie wierząc, że to naprawdę się dzieje. Gia wyglądała, jakby wszystkie wątpliwości nagle ją opuściły.

W końcu Louis wypuścił ciężko wstrzymywane od jakiegoś czasu powietrze.

- Czy naprawdę porywamy Chłopca, Który Przeżył? – zapytał, a w jego głosie pobrzmiewała czysta zgroza. Atmosfera w końcu nieco się rozluźniła, kiedy cała czwórka parsknęła cichym śmiechem.

- To z pewnością najbardziej pokręcona rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek wymyśliłaś – oznajmił Brian kręcąc z niedowierzeniem głową, jednak na przekór słowom jego usta wykrzywiły się w lekkim uśmiechu. Gia rozpromieniła się, z jakiegoś niezrozumiałego dla siebie powodu, czując się szczęśliwsza niż kiedykolwiek.

* * *

* tłum: „To nie jest koniec, to nawet nie jest początek końca, to dopiero koniec początku".


	3. Rozdział II

Bardzo dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze i zapraszam do przeczytania rozdziału drugiego. Proszę o opinie, bo jak wiadomo komentarze karmią wena. A konstruktywna krytyka zawsze się przydaje.

Zbetowała **Lexandra. **

* * *

**Rozdział II**

* * *

_ „There are no accidents, all things have a deep and calculated purpose."*_

_Mark Twain_

* * *

_11 marca 1986r. _

Albus Dumbledore uwielbiał poranki.

Odkąd pamiętał, zawsze wstawał bardzo wcześnie rano. Wszystko wtedy było ciche i spokojne. Dawało mu to czas na zaplanowanie dnia, przemyślenie, co udało mu się do tej pory zrobić i co jeszcze zostało do zrobienia. Mógł pozwolić sobie na zastanowienie się nad pilnymi i nieco mniej pilnymi sprawami. Nikt nie zakłócał jego spokoju, nikt nie przychodził do niego z przeróżnymi skomplikowanymi problemami. To był jedyny czas, kiedy Albus był pozostawiony samemu sobie.

Tak było i tego dnia, w pochmurny, marcowy wtorek. Po wykonaniu wszystkich porannych czynności w swoich komnatach Albus powolnym krokiem spacerował po korytarzach Hogwartu. Słońce ledwo wschodziło, żaden uczeń ani nauczyciel nie wstawał z łóżka o tej godzinie, z czego Albus był zadowolony. Przyznawał niechętnie, że pomimo swoich stu pięćdziesięciu lat życia i całej wiedzy oraz doświadczenia, które w tym czasie zdobył, jego rola czasem go przerastała. Mnogość problemów, z którymi był zmuszony się zmagać sprawiała, że zawsze niecierpliwie wyczekiwał tych krótkich chwil, podczas których nie będzie musiał się o nic martwić.

Ostatnimi czasy życie przedstawiało się w o wiele jaśniejszych barwach. Po trwającej niemal nieprzerwanie przez dwadzieścia lat wojnie z Voldemortem brytyjscy czarodzieje zapomnieli już czym były spokój i bezpieczeństwo. Wszyscy świętowali upadek czarnoksiężnika, jednak widać było wyraźnie, że wielu z nich nie wiedziało, co teraz ze sobą zrobić. Zwłaszcza młodzi ludzie, którzy przyszli na świat, kiedy Voldemort zaczął rosnąć w siłę, nie mieli innego pomysłu na życie niż walka. Oczywiście pokonanie Czarnego Pana było jedynie pierwszym krokiem do pełnej naprawy czarodziejskiego świata, jednak Albus sądził, że jak do tej pory sprawy przybierały dobry obrót. Być może nie zawsze zgadzał się z decyzjami podejmowanymi przez Ministerstwo Magii, jednak działało ono sprawnie i robiło co w jego mocy, by przywrócić magicznej społeczności dawny spokój. Albus zawsze służył im pomocą i dobrą radą, podobnie jak każdemu innemu czarodziejowi, który tego potrzebował. W końcu od tego właśnie był.

W przeciwieństwie jednak do zachwyconego i świętującego ludu magicznego Albus wiedział, że problem nie zniknął na zawsze. Miał poważne powody, by przypuszczać, że Lord Voldemort powróci wcześniej czy później i znów zacznie siać terror. Nie sądził, by informowanie o tym kogokolwiek na tym etapie było konieczne. Jego najbliżsi współpracownicy byli zorientowani w sytuacji i do jego dyspozycji, gdyby nagle cokolwiek wymknęło się spod kontroli. Dyrektor jednak jako całkowity optymista zakładał, że od powrotu czarnoksiężnika dzieli ich jeszcze wiele lat. Nie oznaczało to, że nie należy się tym przejmować. Oznaczało jedynie, że nie musi martwić się _właśnie teraz._

Dumbledore, oczywiście, miał plan. W innym przypadku nie byłby Dumbledore'em. Był pewien, że gdy nadejdzie czas, zarówno on, jak i wszyscy czarodzieje, będą gotowi i zdolni, by zmierzyć się z niebezpieczeństwem. Nie przyjmował nawet do wiadomości innej opcji. Zwłaszcza, że mieli teraz niespodziewaną, nową broń - chłopca, który uratował ich raz, i w razie konieczności uratuje i drugi.

Pojawienie się w czarodziejskim świecie Harry'ego Pottera było dla wszystkich niczym cud. Wcześniej sytuacja przybrała taki obrót, że czarodzieje powoli zaczęli tracić nadzieję, a to był zawsze pierwszy krok do przegranej. Kilka miesięcy przed narodzinami Harry'ego, Albus po raz pierwszy naprawdę zaczął się bać, a to nie zdarzało się wiekowemu czarodziejowi często. Jedyną widoczną szansę dla jasnej strony stanowiła enigmatyczna przepowiednia. Albus może nie był tak zagorzałym przeciwnikiem wróżbiarstwa, jak Minerwa, ale nawet on miał wystarczająco zdrowego rozsądku, by nie uzależniać losów całej wojny od słów jednej wieszczki. Zwłaszcza bez żadnego dowodu na ich wiarygodność. Na początku podchodził do kwestii przepowiedni ostrożnie, traktując ją jako ewentualną możliwość zwiększenia swoich szans. Gdy jej pierwsza część sprawdziła się i dwóm parom, z czego obie trzykrotnie oparły się Voldemortowi, w rzeczywistości urodziło się dziecko pod koniec lipca, zaczął poświęcać tej kwestii więcej uwagi, ku całkowitemu zdegustowaniu Minerwy. Rok później nikt nie miał już żadnych wątpliwości - przepowiednia była autentyczna. Dziecko nie tylko doprowadziło do upadku Voldemorta, ale najwyraźniej posiadało też moc, która pozwoli mu ostatecznie go pokonać po jego nieuniknionym powrocie.

Albus był przekonany, że z pomocą Harry'ego Pottera zwyciężą, o ile tylko nie będą tracić nadziei.

Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zrobił dyrektor po przekroczeniu progu swojego gabinetu było przywitanie się z Faweksem, siedzącym na żerdzi w swojej najbardziej imponującej postaci. Przez chwilę krzątał się po okrągłym pomieszczeniu, bezmyślnie opowiadając zwierzęciu o swoich planach na nadchodzący dzień. Był przekonany, że Faweks zawsze go rozumie, mimo że nie był w stanie mu odpowiedzieć. W końcu nie był pierwszym lepszym ptakiem. Był _feniksem._

Przejrzał pobieżnie korespondencję, która pojawiła się na jego biurku wcześnie rano, postanawiając zająć się nią później, a następnie niemal z przyzwyczajenia podniósł z biurka mały, szklany sześcian i stuknął w niego delikatnie różdżką, sprawdzając osłony, które umieścił wokół domu znajdującego się na Privet Drive 4. To właśnie tam pięć lat temu umieścił małego Harry'ego. Nie chciał, by chłopiec dorastał rozpieszczany i w świetle reflektorów. Z całą pewnością nie służy to dobrze żadnemu dziecku. Czuł wtedy wielką odpowiedzialność spoczywającą na swoich barkach. Co jak co, ale Harry był idolem czarodziejskiego świata i to właśnie on, Albus, miał zdecydować o dalszym losie chłopca. Uczynił to, co uważał na najbardziej słuszne i miał ogromną nadzieję, że się nie pomylił.

Albus zamrugał kilkakrotnie, na początku nie rejestrując tego, co właściwie widział. Po chwili nie mógł już dłużej udawać, że oczy go myliły. Wnętrze sześcianu mieniło się na czerwono i wydawał on niski, równy, bzyczący dźwięk. Bardzo chciał wmówić sobie, że tak naprawdę przedmiot był zielony i wydawał z siebie wysoki pisk, co zapewniałoby, że osłony znajdują się na swoim miejscu, ale nie mógł. Był czerwony. _Czerwony._

To mogło oznaczać tylko jedno. Osłony otaczające dom na Privet Drive runęły.

Starając się nie panikować, Albus odłożył sześcian na biurko i spokojnie podszedł do kominka. Niemal odrętwiałymi dłońmi ściągnął z niego nieduży dzbanek, nabierając pełną garść wypełniającego go proszku i rzucając go w płomienie.

- Minerwo! – zawołał. Jego głos nie zadrżał ani na moment, a jednak jego myśli goniły z zastraszającą prędkością, analizując wszystkie możliwości, które doprowadziły do tej sytuacji i ich ewentualne konsekwencje.

Zaledwie kilka sekund później w kominku ukazała się twarz starszej czarownicy. Wyglądało na to, że dopiero co wstała z łóżka. Jej włosy były rozpuszczone, zamiast jak zwykle spięte w ciasny kok, a ich końce ginęły w płomieniach.

- Albusie?

- Minerwo, czy zechciałabyś odwiedzić mnie w moim gabinecie? – zapytał uprzejmie dyrektor, uśmiechając się. Kobieta musiała jednak po czymś poznać, że nie została właśnie zaproszona na przyjacielską pogawędkę przy herbacie, ale w sprawie służbowej, ponieważ przytaknęła poważnie i jej twarz zniknęła z płomieni. Albus nie tracił ani chwili i wrzucił kolejną garść proszku w płomienie.

- Severusie!

Młodszemu nauczycielowi odpowiedzenie zajęło nieco dłużej, ale w końcu i jego twarz pojawiła się w kominku, wykrzywiona zirytowanym grymasem. Wyglądał absurdalnie z podkrążonymi, zaczerwienionymi oczami i potarganymi włosami.

- Dyrektorze, czy cierpi pan na bezsenność? – wycedził, nie pozwalając starszemu mężczyźnie dojść do słowa. Uczył w szkole dopiero trzy lata i do tej pory nie czuł się na tyle komfortowo, by przejść ze swoim pracodawcą na „ty", co ten wielokrotnie proponował. Jednak Albus Dumbledore był po prostu osobą, z którą nie dało się nie spoufalać, toteż Severus zupełnie nie czuł się niezręcznie zwracając się do niego w ten sposób.

Albus posłał w jego stronę życzliwy uśmiech, na którego widok młodszy mężczyzna jeszcze bardziej się skrzywił.

- Jeśli uważasz, że jest środek nocy, to wygląda na to, że tak – odparł wesoło. – Wybacz, że przerywam twój sen, ale muszę prosić cię na moment do mojego gabinetu.

Mistrz Eliksirów skinął głową, wciąż nie wyglądając na zadowolonego z życia, i po chwili zniknął z płomieni.

Minęło kilka długich minut, zanim dwójka nauczycieli przekroczyła próg kominka i rozsiadła się w wygodnych fotelach przed biurkiem dyrektora. Włosy Minerwy były już upięte, a na jej twarzy gościł typowy srogi wyraz, nie dało się na niej dostrzec żadnych oznak senności. Siedzący obok niej mężczyzna był jej przeciwieństwem. Co prawda miał na sobie swoją zwykłą, czarną szatę, a jego włosy nie były już rozczochrane, a starannie przylizane, jednak wciąż wyglądał na rozespanego i nieco otumanionego. _Prawdopodobnie znowu pracował przez pół nocy. Severus nigdy nie był zwolennikiem wczesnego wstawania – _zachichotał w myślach Albus.

- O co chodzi, Albusie? – zapytała w końcu z zaciekawieniem Minerwa, kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, że dyrektor nie zamierza rozpocząć rozmowy, zbyt zajęty rozwijaniem jakiegoś śmiesznego cukierka z papierka, a drugi mężczyzna najwyraźniej jeszcze nie do końca się obudził. Dumbledore westchnął ciężko, podnosząc wzrok znad cukierka.

- Mamy poważny problem, moi kochani. – Minerwa zmarszczyła brwi ze zmartwieniem, wpatrując się w mężczyznę z napięciem. Severus jedynie uniósł pytająco brew, nie wyglądając na zbyt zainteresowanego powodem nagłego wezwania. Niezrażony dyrektor kontynuował: - Osłony otaczające Privet Drive 4 dezaktywowały się.

Oczy Minerwy otworzyły się szeroko. Głowa Snape'a poderwała się, najwyraźniej wbrew jego woli. Mężczyzna zaczął wpatrywać się intensywnie w dyrektora.

- Privet Drive? – powtórzyła kobieta. – Masz na myśli dom…?

- …Harry'ego. Tak – wszedł jej w słowo Albus, kiwając poważnie głową.

- Ale dlaczego? Co to oznacza?

Starszy mężczyzna zamyślił się, gładząc się po długiej, siwej brodzie.

- Nie jestem w stanie na ten moment dokładnie stwierdzić, co to oznacza – oświadczył powoli. – Dlatego sądzę, że powinniśmy zbadać wszystkie możliwości i…

- Dyrektorze – przerwał mu Severus zniecierpliwionym tonem. – Czy uważa pan, że chłopiec jest w bezpośrednim niebezpieczeństwie? Jeśli tak, to co jeszcze tutaj robimy? Jeśli nie, to czy to naprawdę był powód, by zrywać nas z łóżka o tej godzinie?

Oczy Albusa zalśniły w rozbawieniu.

- Uwierz mi, właśnie to chciałbym ustalić, Severusie – powiedział spokojnie. – Według mojej wiedzy osłony powinny działać, dopóki Harry będzie nazywał to miejsce swoim domem. Nie wiemy, co się stało. Niewykluczone, że rodzina po prostu się przeprowadziła, a Arabella nie zdążyła jeszcze mnie o tym poinformować. W tym wypadku musimy jedynie zaktualizować osłony. Nie ma sensu martwić się na zapas, jednak wolałbym, żeby zostało to jak najszybciej sprawdzone. Ktoś musi udać się na Privet Drive i sprawdzić, co się dzieje.

Minerwa skinęła głową, najwyraźniej w pełni zgadzając się ze słowami swojego pracodawcy. Severus prychnął pod nosem, ale powstrzymał się od komentarzy.

- Świetnie – oświadczył sucho. – Miejmy to już za sobą – odwrócił głowę w stronę siedzącej obok niego kobiety. – Minerwo…

- Niezmiernie się cieszę, że się zgadzamy, Severusie – przerwał mu z uśmiechem Albus. – Też uważam, że należy zająć się tym problemem jak najszybciej. Oczywiście jesteś najbardziej oczywistym kandydatem do zbadania sytuacji.

Usta Snape'a uchyliły się wyraźnie wskazując na to, że mężczyzna zamierzał zaprotestować. Obrzucił szybkim spojrzeniem Minerwę. Jeśli kobieta była zawiedziona faktem, że nie wybierze się do miejsca zamieszkania Chłopca, Który Przeżył, doskonale to ukrywała.

- Ja, dyrektorze? Chyba nie sądzi pan, że…

- Znałeś Petunię Dursley – wtedy jeszcze Evans – w dzieciństwie. Jestem pewien, że jeśli ona i jej rodzina rzeczywiście nadal tam są, będzie czuła się bardziej komfortowo w twojej obecności niż jakiegoś obcego czarodzieja.

Severus wpatrywał się w mężczyznę, jakby wyrosła mu druga głowa.

- Dyrektorze, naprawdę sądzi pan, że jakakolwiek _mugolka_ może czuć się komfortowo w _mojej obecności_? – prychnął z niedowierzeniem, świadomy całkowitej absurdalności tej teorii. Albus zmierzył go srogim spojrzeniem.

- Uważam, że jesteś najodpowiedniejszą do tego osobą, Severusie – oświadczył tonem nie pozostawiającym miejsca na żadne sprzeciwy. – Pomożesz mi, czy będziemy dalej tracić czas na kłótnie?

Severus wiedział, że przegrał. Kiedy dyrektor zaczynał mówić tym tonem nie było możliwości, żeby mu odmówić. Był mistrzem we wzbudzaniu w ludziach poczucia winy. Cholera, ten mężczyzna był zdecydowanie zbyt dobrym manipulatorem.

- Oczywiście, dyrektorze – wycedził, krzywiąc się i spoglądając w bok. Po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że prawdopodobnie wygląda jak naburmuszone dziecko, zwrócił więc wzrok z powrotem na starszego czarodzieja.

- Świetnie – rozpromienił się Albus. – W takim razie będziemy tu czekać na twój raport. Zanim tam dotrzesz będzie siódma, na dodatek jest środek tygodnia, z pewnością rodzina Harry'ego nie będzie już spała – wpatrzył się wyczekująco w młodszego mężczyznę, który wzdrygnął się pod wpływem spojrzenia.

- Co, teraz? – upewnił się. Starzec przytaknął.

- Wolałbym, byś zajął się tą sytuacją jak najszybciej.

Mamrocząc pod nosem z irytacją i nie spoglądając po raz kolejny na dwójkę współpracowników, Severus dźwignął się na nogi, udał w stronę kominka i bez słowa wrócił do swojego gabinetu. Albus i Minerwa wymienili zaniepokojone spojrzenia.

* * *

Ponad dwie godziny później dyrektor i nauczycielka transmutacji wzdrygnęli się, kiedy ogień w kominku z powrotem zapłonął, po czym do gabinetu żwawo wkroczył profesor Snape. Mężczyzna miał na twarzy swój zwyczajny grymas, więc trudno było orzec po jego minie czy wieści, które ze sobą przyniósł, były dobre czy złe. Minerwa wyprostowała się na krześle. Albus spojrzał na młodszego mężczyznę wyczekująco. Oboje wydawali się zdezorientowani, kiedy Mistrz Eliksirów z zamkniętymi oczami zapadł się w fotelu, wzdychając głęboko.

- I? – zachęcił go dyrektor. Po chwili Severus otworzył oczy, kierując zmęczony wzrok na dyrektora.

- Dursleyowie są na swoim miejscu – oznajmił krótko. – Ale z całą pewnością nie ma z nimi twojego Złotego Chłopca.

Albus wyglądał, jakby nagle postarzał się o co najmniej pięć lat. Minerwa westchnęła, wpatrując się w swoje leżące na kolanach dłonie. Nawet Severus wyglądał na zaniepokojonego.

- Dowiedziałeś się czegoś? – zapytał cicho starszy czarodziej. Snape znów westchnął.

- Chłopak zniknął przedwczoraj po południu. Najwyraźniej Petunia bardziej niż jego nieobecnością zmartwiona była szokiem, jaki przeżył jej synalek – wypluł ostatnie słowo z obrzydzeniem, krzywiąc się jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle. Pytające spojrzenia niemal wywiercały w nim dziury. – Według tego, co powiedziało to… _dziecko_, Potter rozpłynął się w powietrzu – dodał tytułem wyjaśnienia.

Dwie pary oczu rozszerzyły się z niedowierzeniem.

- Czy syn Petunii to widział? – dopytywał się Albus.

- Cóż… nie – przyznał w końcu Severus. – Potter skręcił w jakąś uliczkę, a kiedy jego kuzyn podążył za nim dosłownie parę sekund później, po Potterze nie było już ani śladu. Dzieciak zapiera się, że nie mógłby stamtąd wyjść inną drogą, niż ta, z której przyszedł. To była ślepa uliczka. Od tego czasu nikt go nie widział. Figg potwierdza, że nie widziała go od prawie dwóch dni, ale postanowiła poczekać, zanim cię o tym poinformuję, bo chłopakowi zdarzało się już przez tak długi czas nie wychodzić z domu – Snape skrzywił się.

Twarz dyrektora zapadła się. Minerwa oparła czoło na dłoni, najwyraźniej pogrążona w myślach.

- Albusie, sądzisz, że… - zawahała się, po czym kontynuowała: - Sądzisz, że mógł zostać porwany? Ktoś był w tej uliczce? Czy może użył po prostu niezwykle potężnej przypadkowej magii? W końcu to _Harry Potter_ – stwierdziła, jakby nie było nic dziwnego w tym, że ten konkretny sześciolatek miał dostęp do potężnej magii. Severus prychnął. Albus westchnął, spoglądając na nich smutno.

- Cóż, jeśli się teleportował, to może być wszędzie.

Minerwa nie wyglądała na przekonaną.

- Bez przesady, Albusie. Jak daleko może przenieść się sześcioletnie dziecko? Nie dalej niż parę mil. Co jak co, ale chłopiec wciąż jest w Anglii. Znalezienie go nie jest niemożliwe.

Albus kiwał głową na zgodę, ale widać było, że myślami był daleko stąd. Przez chwilę Severus wpatrywał się w niego, aż w końcu prychnął zniecierpliwiony.

- Więc? Co zrobimy teraz, bez naszego cennego Chłopca, Który Przeżył? – zapytał sarkastycznie, kierując pytanie głównie do Minerwy, która zmierzyła go gniewnym spojrzeniem.

- Musimy rozpocząć oficjalne poszukiwania! – oznajmiła podniesionym głosem, drżącym nieco z podenerwowania, po czym spojrzała wyzywająco na Severusa w razie, gdyby śmiał się sprzeciwić. Mistrz Eliksirów przewrócił oczami, ale w końcu niechętnie przyznał, że się zgadza.

- Nie – wtrącił zdecydowanie Albus, wyrywając się z zamyślenia. – Lepiej, żeby nikt o tym nie wiedział i lepiej, żeby Ministerstwo się do tego nie mieszało.

Dwoje nauczycieli spojrzało na niego z niedowierzaniem.

- Nie? – zdumiała się Minerwa. – Jeśli za parę lat nie pojawi się w Hogwarcie, świat i tak się o tym dowie! Musimy go znaleźć!

- Jest szansa, że do tego czasu go odnajdziemy – oznajmił spokojnie Albus, pocierając skronie. – Nie ma sensu teraz wzbudzać paniki. Dla ludzi Harry Potter jest ikoną. Jeśli dowiedzą się, że zniknął, pomyślą, że Voldemort – Minerwa i Severus wzdrygnęli się lekko na dźwięk imienia – wrócił, i że nie ma już żadnej nadziei. Lepiej zatrzymajmy to dla siebie i miejmy ogromną nadzieję, że chłopiec się odnajdzie.

Minerwa wyglądała, jakby nie dowierzała słowom dyrektora. Severus krzywił się, wiedząc, że to kolejny genialny plan Albusa Dumbledore'a. Dzieciak zupełnie go nie interesował, ale mimo wszystko wolał, by był na oku, zamiast nie wiadomo gdzie. Żywy i cały. Niczego innego nie wymagał.

- Jak zamierzasz znaleźć go bez pomocy ministerstwa? Mamy teraz we trójkę wyjść i zacząć go szukać?

Dumbledore przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby się zastanawiał.

- Zamierzam zaangażować kilku naszych starych znajomych, ale od tej pory poszukiwania Harry'ego będą naszym priorytetem – oświadczył dyrektor głosem, który nie pozostawiał miejsca na żadne sprzeciwy. Minerwa nie odważyła się zaprotestować, choć jej oczy ciskały błyskawice. Severus siedział, wpatrując się w jeden punkt na biurku dyrektora.

_To zdecydowanie jeden z najgorszych poranków, jakie przeżyłem od dłuższego czasu_ – pomyślał. – _Właśnie tym zamierzałem zająć się w najbliższym czasie. Lataniem po Anglii i szukaniem bachora cholernego Jamesa Pottera! _

* * *

Prorok Codzienny, 3 września 1991r. 

**Chłopiec, Który Zaginął? **

_ Autor: Barnabasz Cuffe_

_ Jak donoszą nasi czytelnicy Harry Potter, znany również jako Chłopiec, Który Przeżył, syn śp. Lily i Jamesa Potterów i pogromca Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać, nie pojawił się na swoim pierwszym roku w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Harry Potter skończył w tym roku jedenaście lat i powinien rozpocząć magiczną edukację. Wątpliwości dotyczące miejsca, w którym przebywał, krążyły od dłuższego czasu. W rzeczywistości nikt nie widział go od pamiętnej nocy, podczas której odniósł zwycięstwo nad Tym, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać, 31-ego października 1981 roku. Kto tak naprawdę zajął się chłopcem po śmierci jego rodziców? Gdzie przebywa obecnie i dlaczego nie będzie uczęszczał do Hogwartu? Redakcja Proroka Codziennego zrobi co w jej mocy, by odnaleźć odpowiedź na te pytania i rozwiązać zagadkę Chłopca, Który Zaginął. _

* * *

_28 lipca 1994r. _

Syriusz Black wielokrotnie zastanawiał się, jaka będzie pierwsza rzecz, którą zrobi po tym, gdy zostanie uniewinniony.

Czasem myślał, że przespaceruje się ulicą Pokątną, z twarzą skierowaną ku letniemu słońcu, a potem być może zje największy pucharek lodów, jaki tylko dostanie u Floriana Fortescue. Będzie rozkoszował się wolnością i uśmiechał do mijających go ludzi, nawet jeśli wiedział, że oni nie odwzajemnią uśmiechu.

Innym razem sądził, że odwiedzi raczej Remusa z wielką butelką Ognistej Whisky; upiją się i będą wspominać stare czasy, kiedy największym zmartwieniem Huncwotów była obawa, że zostaną przyłapani przez nauczyciela na wałęsaniu się po zamku podczas ciszy nocnej. Kiedy wojna nie była jeszcze rzeczywistym zagrożeniem, a czymś, o czym można było przeczytać jedynie w książkach.

Czasem był pewien, że pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zrobi, będzie udanie się do Doliny Godryka i odwiedzenie grobów Lily i Jamesa. Usiądzie na trawie i opowie Rogaczowi o tym, jak straszne było to wszystko, pobyt w Azkabanie, ucieczka, życie wyjętego spod prawa. Wyczaruje znicz i uśmiechnie się, bo przecież _minęło już tyle czasu_. A potem zda sobie sprawę, że James naprawdę nie żył – czego do tej pory czasem nie był w stanie objąć umysłem – i uśmiech spełznie z jego twarzy, kiedy zrozumie, że to, co przeżył, tak naprawdę wcale nie było takie straszne.

Tak, Syriusz Black miał mnóstwo pomysłów na to, co zrobi, gdy znów będzie wolnym człowiekiem. Spodziewał się, że proces będzie długi i mozolny, ale ku jego zaskoczeniu potrzeba było jedynie dwóch miesięcy procedur, by całkowicie oczyścić go ze wszystkich zarzutów. To było dziwne uczucie, być wolnym. Syriusz nie był pewien, czy potrafi temu sprostać.

Kiedy uciekł z więzienia nie był w pełni zdrów na umyśle. Po jego głowie kołatała się tylko jedna myśl: _dorwać Petera_. Właściwie sądził, że ta jedna myśl zmusiła go, by dalej żyć. To było działanie człowieka, który nie miał zupełnie nic do stracenia – chciał zemścić się i umrzeć. Jakkolwiek przerażająca nie byłaby ta perspektywa, czuł się dzięki niej oczyszczony i spokojny. To było cudowne uczucie – nie bać się niczego.

Wtedy Syriusz sądził jednak, że coś mu pozostało – coś, dla czego warto było żyć. Kiedy dowiedział się, że nawet to zostało mu odebrane poczuł, że jego życie całkowicie straciło sens. Co gorsza, było to prawie rok po jego ucieczce, gdy zaczynał powoli odzyskiwać rozum. W innym wypadku może tak bardzo by nie bolało.

Kiedy Remus po raz pierwszy mu o tym powiedział, na początku nie zrozumiał. Jak to, go nie ma? On, Syriusz, wreszcie jest tutaj, a jego… jego nie ma? To nie miało sensu. Po tym jak opowiedział o wszystkim Remusowi i przekonał go do swojej niewinności, uwięzili Petera w zabezpieczonej klatce, by nie był w stanie zniszczyć jej, zmieniając się z powrotem w człowieka. Remus obiecał, że zajmie się wszystkim w ministerstwie. Syriusz miał tylko czekać, aż będzie mógł w końcu wyjść na ulicę jako niewinny człowiek. Czekał, jednak z zupełnie innego powodu. Chciał się dowiedzieć, co do cholery się tutaj działo.

W ten właśnie sposób pierwszym miejscem, do jakiego udał się jako wolny człowiek, okazał się, ze wszystkich miejsc na świecie, gabinet Albusa Dumbledore'a.

- Jak to zniknął?! Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że _tak po prostu _zgubiłeś mojego chrześniaka?! – wrzeszczał Syriusz, nie będąc w stanie nad sobą zapanować. Cały smutek i panika na wieść o zniknięciu Harry'ego zaczęły się z niego wylewać i nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Nie interesowało go, że stoi na środku okrągłego gabinetu dyrektora Hogwartu i wrzeszczy na _Albusa Dumbledore'a_, który spokojnym głosem próbuje przemówić mu do rozsądku.

- Syriuszu, Harry zniknął lata temu. Nikt nie wie, co się z nim stało. Miałem nadzieję, że uda nam się go odnaleźć, ale po całym tym czasie… myślę, że nie warto robić sobie nadziei – westchnął.

Syriusz nie był jednak w nastroju na rozsądek. Krew się w nim zagotowała.

- Chcesz powiedzieć, że to nie ty się nim zajmowałeś?! Byłem pewien, że to zrobisz, nawet jeśli mnie zamknęli w Azkabanie! Co z nim zrobiłeś?!

- Oddałem go siostrze Lily. Petunii.

Szok sprawił, że Black aż przestał wrzeszczeć. Zamrugał kilkakrotnie, wpatrując się w siedzącego spokojnie za biurkiem starszego mężczyznę.

- Petunii? – wyszeptał z niedowierzeniem. – PETUNII?! Czyś ty zwariował?! Siostra Lily jest najbardziej sukowatą zołzą, z jaką kiedykolwiek miałem do czynienia, może za wyjątkiem mojej uroczej kuzynki Bellatrix! Upadłeś na głowę?! Poznałem ją na ślubie Jamesa! To wstrętna… - przerwał, łapiąc oddech i szukając odpowiedniej obelgi. Najwyraźniej jej jednak nie znalazł, bo dokończył: - …mugolka! O czym ty myślałeś?!

Spokojny ton starca doprowadzał go do jeszcze większego szału.

- Umieściłem Harry'ego tam, gdzie sądziłem, że będzie najbezpieczniejszy, Syriuszu, ni mniej, ni więcej. Niestety nie jestem wszechwiedzący i nie byłem w stanie przewidzieć wszystkiego. Nie wiem, co się z nim stało. Nikt nie wie. Spędziliśmy wiele lat szukając, ale… - głos mężczyzny załamał się, a on sam opuścił głowę. Na ten widok Syriusz zamrugał. Nigdy jeszcze nie widział Albusa w takim stanie, tak… załamanego. Wciąż był wściekły, ale jego ton nieco złagodniał.

- Więc, myślisz… myślisz, że nie ma już nadziei? – zapytał łamiącym się głosem. Dyrektor uniósł na niego wzrok, przeszywając go spojrzeniem wypełnionym takim smutkiem, że Black niemal się wzdrygnął.

- Nie wiem, przyjacielu. Nie wiem.

Syriusz w odpowiedzi tylko ukrył twarz w dłoniach. _To nie tak_ – pomyślał czując, że oczy zaczynają go piec. – _To nie tak miało być._

* * *

_24 czerwca 1995r. _

Amelia Bones nie lubiła wyjazdów służbowych, zwłaszcza, gdy uniemożliwiały jej wypełnianie rodzinnych obowiązków. Rano dostała sowę od swojego brata, Edmunda, który z dumą poinformował ją, że jego córka, Susan, otrzymała właśnie swój list ze szkoły wraz z odznaką tegorocznego prefekta Hufflepuffu. Amelia nie miała własnych dzieci, ale bratanicę traktowała niemal jak córkę, przez co była jeszcze bardziej zła, że zamiast odwiedzić rodzinę i pogratulować Susan jej sukcesu, siedziała w sali konferencyjnej amerykańskiego Departamentu Współpracy Międzynarodowej dyskutując o tym, w jaki sposób magiczna Anglia i magiczne Stany Zjednoczone mogą pomóc sobie nawzajem.

Amelia nie lubiła amerykańskich czarodziejów. Zawsze miała wrażenie, że uważają się za lepszych od innych. Szczycili się swoją otwartością i tolerancją, zupełnie nie rozumiejąc problemów, z jakimi zmagała się Europa. Brytyjczycy nie mieli czystego konta, tak jak Amerykanie, i ich szanse na współpracę z mugolami były o wiele mniejsze. Dopiero co pozbyli się siejącego terror czarnoksiężnika, na litość boską! Trochę zajmie, zanim uporządkują swój kraj i będą mogli postanowić, w jakim kierunku dalej się rozwijać. Jednak ministerstwo nalegało, by kontynuować te negocjacje, będąc pewnym, że „jest mnóstwo rzeczy, których Amerykanie mogą nauczyć się od nas, i mnóstwo rzeczy, których my możemy nauczyć się od nich". Amelia westchnęła.

Przyjrzała się obecnie przemawiającemu mężczyźnie, który według jej wiedzy nazywał się Brian Leighton i był szefem Departamentu Współpracy Międzynarodowej. Mężczyzna był wysoki i dobrze zbudowany, miał głęboki, uspokajający głos. Wydawał się jednak bardzo młody, nie mógł mieć więcej niż czterdzieści lat. _Co to za pomysł, żeby tak młodzi ludzie byli szefami departamentów! _– pomyślała ze oburzeniem Amelia.

Próbowała skupić się na słowach młodego człowieka, lecz jej myśli ciągle krążyły od sukcesu Susan, przez kwestię współpracy z mugolskim światem, aż po przyszłość magicznej Anglii. Wciąż wpatrywała się w jeden punkt na ścianie sali konferencyjnej, kiedy ogłoszono przerwę na lunch i kawę. Podniosła się ciężko z miejsca, z uśmiechem odpowiadając na uprzejme pytanie zadane przez reprezentanta francuskiego ministerstwa, po czym wraz z tłumem opuściła pomieszczenie, kierując się w stronę bufetu. Marzyła o gorącej, zielonej herbacie.

Usiadła przy podłużnym stoliku, sącząc herbatę z małej, białej filiżanki. Odpuściła sobie jedzenie i ponownie pogrążyła się w myślach, zastanawiając się, czy czarodziejska Anglia miała kiedykolwiek szansę stworzyć to samo, co obecnie działo się w Ameryce. Musiała przyznać, że ich plastyczność i umiejętność łączenia obu światów robiły na niej wrażenie, a nawet powodowały lekkie ukłucie zazdrości. Czarodzieje w Wielkiej Brytanii ledwo co przestali głosić, że mugoli należy zabijać – nie można było wymagać, by od razu zaczęli ich kochać i z nimi współpracować. Wszystko w swoim czasie. Nie mogła jednak pozbyć się wrażenia, że są daleko w tyle, że wiele tracą poprzez izolowanie się. Być może porozmawia po spotkaniu z tym młodym człowiekiem, zapożyczając kilka wstępnych pomysłów. Może czas na dojście do siebie po wojnie już się dla Brytyjczyków skończył. Może nadeszła pora, by zaczął działać.

Osoby siedzące przy stoliku za jej plecami wyrwały ją z zamyślenia głośną rozmową. Do jej uszu zaczęły dobiegać urywki:

- Dziesięć razy w tę i z powrotem… Zaskarżę tę firmę, naprawdę… O, Brian, spójrz, twój młody jest w gazecie – oznajmił męski głos. Amelia przekręciła lekko głowę, na tyle, by widzieć, co się dzieje, lecz nie na tyle, by ktoś zorientował się, że podsłuchuje cudzą rozmowę. Skądś znała mężczyznę, z którego ust padły te słowa, lecz nie potrafiła skojarzyć jego nazwiska ani stanowiska. Miał rzadkie, jasne włosy, mógł dobiegać pięćdziesiątki. Siedział obok pana Leightona, pokazując mu coś w gazecie.

- Ambitny, nie ma co – zauważył wesoło blondwłosy mężczyzna. - Musisz być dumny. - Nie dosłyszała cichej odpowiedzi jego towarzysza.

Wiedziona jedynie niewinną ciekawością Amelia wyciągnęła nieco mocniej głowę, zerkając ponad ramieniem pana Leightona na gazetę. Nie zdążyła nawet zerknąć na nagłówek, ponieważ jej uwagę natychmiast przyciągnęło zdjęcie, na którego widok zamarła.

Zajmująca prawie połowę strony fotografia przeplatana artykułem przedstawiała dwoje dorosłych ludzi - mężczyznę w podeszłym wieku z kozią bródką, ubranego w zwyczajny mugolski garnitur, oraz odzianą w eleganckie szaty atrakcyjną kobietę. Pomiędzy nimi do zdjęcia pozował młody chłopak wyglądający na piętnaście, może szesnaście lat. Był drobny i niewysoki, jednak wyglądał na wysportowanego. Miał bladą, delikatną cerę, wysokie kości policzkowe i długie do ramion, nieco niepokorne, czarne włosy. Ubrany był w czarne, mugolskie dżinsy i zwykłą, ciemnozieloną koszulkę, na którą zarzuconą miał prostą, czarną czarodziejską szatę z kapturem. Jednak tym, co najbardziej przyciągało spojrzenie, były jego oczy, przeszywająco zielone nawet na zdjęciu. Amelia znała te oczy.

Nie spotkała być może Lily Evans zbyt wiele razy, jednakże dziewczyna po skończeniu szkoły bywała kilkakrotnie w Ministerstwie Magii. Kiedyś przedstawiał ją jej również James, którego rodzice byli starymi znajomymi rodziny Amelii. Wzrok jej nie mylił. To były oczy Lily Evans. W połączeniu z czarnymi, rozczochranymi, „potterowymi" włosami ciężko było uwierzyć w zbieg okoliczności. Oczy Amelii natychmiast skierowały się na czoło chłopca; po części było ono zasłonięte czarnymi kosmykami, jednak nie była w stanie dostrzec między nimi słynnej blizny. Wykonała w myślach szybką kalkulację. Chłopak wyglądał na jakieś piętnaście lat; Harry Potter urodził się w 1980 roku, był w wieku Susan. Nie wierzyła w takie zbiegi okoliczności.

Jeszcze przez chwilę wpatrywała się w zdjęcie młodego człowieka w gazecie, ledwo zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że jej oddech stał się szybki i urywany. Po chwili odwróciła wzrok nie chcąc zwracać na siebie uwagi. _Lepiej, żeby na razie nikt nie wiedział o moich podejrzeniach _– pomyślała. Nie miała pewności, rzecz jasna, ale wystarczająco dużo rzeczy wskazywało na to, że chłopiec na zdjęciu naprawdę był Harrym Potterem – jakkolwiek niewiarygodne mogłoby się to wydawać.

Niemal zaśmiała się z powodu absurdu sytuacji; oni go szukali od tylu lat, a ten mieszkał sobie w Stanach Zjednoczonych? _Zdecydowanie _należało to komuś zgłosić. Miejsce tego chłopca było w Anglii! Jak w ogóle się tutaj znalazł? Czy ktokolwiek o tym wiedział?

Była tylko jednak osoba, która mogła odpowiedzieć na jej pytania i wiedzieć, jak poradzić sobie z sytuacją. Musiała poinformować natychmiast poinformować o tym Albusa. On będzie wiedział, co robić.

* * *

* tłum: „Przypadki nie istnieją. Wszystkie rzeczy, które się zdarzają, zdarzają się w jakimś celu".


	4. Rozdział III

Witam i zapraszam do przeczytania trzeciego rozdziału. Dziękuję bardzo za wszystkie komentarze, to one motywują mnie do dalszej pracy. Mam nadzieję, że będzie ich coraz więcej. **  
**

Rozumiem, że przeskok mógł wywołać nieco sprzecznych uczuć, jednak dla mnie był on konieczny dla odpowiedniego opisania tego, co chce opisać. Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie się on wydawał nienaturalny. To już tylko Wy ocenicie ;)

Ten rozdział jest spokojny, ale lepiej się nim nie sugerować - nic nie będzie tak proste, jak się wydaje. W międzyczasie poznamy trochę Harry'ego, a dziać się dopiero zacznie.

Rozdział zbetowała Doella, za co serdecznie dziękuję.

Zapraszam do czytania.

* * *

**Rozdział III**

* * *

"_Europe was created by history. America was created by philosophy."*_

_Margaret Thatcher_

* * *

Czasami Harvey miewał problemy z własną tożsamością.

Wiedział, kim jest, problem jednak tkwił w tym, że składało się na to zbyt wiele czynników. Przede wszystkim był oczywiście Harveyem Leightonem, adoptowanym synem Gii i Briana Leightonów. Wiedział jednak, że był również Harrym Potterem, biologicznym dzieckiem Lily i Jamesa Potterów. Nie wiedział praktycznie niczego o swoich prawdziwych rodzicach, za wyjątkiem ich imion i tego, co wyczytał w kilku książkach historycznych, głównie traktujących o nim samym. Nie wiedział, czym się interesowali, jakie wartości wyznawali ani czy go kochali. Nie miał ani jednego ich zdjęcia. Kiedy Gia i Brian przyjęli go do siebie jako swojego syna rozpoczął całkowicie nowe życie, z czystym kontem.

Harvey praktycznie nie pamiętał swojego wczesnego dzieciństwa. Nie uważał, by było co pamiętać. Miewał czasem przebłyski domu na przedmieściach i małego, ciemnego pomieszczenia, ale wspomnienia te zawsze podświadomie kojarzył z bólem i samotnością, nie poświęcał im więc zbyt wiele uwagi. Nigdy nie udało mu się pozbyć potężnej klaustrofobii i uważał, że jej źródło tkwiło w czymś, co wydarzyło się, gdy mieszkał z poprzednimi opiekunami.

Nigdy nie myślał o sobie jako o Harrym, wydawało mu się to… nienaturalne. Nie wiedział, co myśleć o Harrym Potterze ani o swoim poprzednim życiu. Jedynym, co je przywoływało, były sny. Nie pamiętał ich szczegółów, jednakże gdy budził się po nich cały spocony i rozdygotany czuł silny ból głowy, a zamykając oczy wciąż widział błysk zielonego światła. Potrafił domyślić się, skąd się ono wzięło, jednakże starał się ze wszystkich sił o tym nie myśleć.

Oczywiście miewał czasem wątpliwości. Zastanawiał się, jak wyglądałoby jego życie, gdyby nie trafił do Leightonów. Wielokrotnie pragnął odwiedzić Anglię, jednak obawiał się konfrontacji. Martwił się także, że zupełnie utraci swoją tożsamość. Czasami miał wrażenie, że gdyby za bardzo zagłębił się w bycie Harrym Potterem, przestałby być Harveyem Leightonem. To było absurdalne, a jednak nie mógł pozbyć się tej myśli.

Wiedział oczywiście, że nawet gdyby chciał, nie mógłby wyjawić światu, że jest Harrym Potterem. Jego rodzice wiele zaryzykowali, przyjmując go pod swój dach. Konsekwencje wyjawienia sekretu byłyby dla nich fatalne. Był im zbyt wdzięczny, by ryzykować, pozwolił więc Harry'emu Potterowi żyć tylko i wyłącznie w swojej świadomości, ciesząc się szansą, jaką dostał od losu. Nie oznaczało to jednak, że przestawał rozmyślać nad swoją przeszłością.

Kiedy był młodszy robił wszystko, co w jego mocy, by dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o wydarzeniach, które miały miejsce w Dolinie Godryka czternaście lat temu. Wyszukiwał w odmętach bibliotek wszystkie książki, które choć mimochodem wspominały o pokonaniu brytyjskiego czarnoksiężnika. W Stanach Zjednoczonych była to historia znana, ale traktowana raczej jako ciekawostka, niełatwo było więc dokopać się do szczegółów. Harvey pamiętał, że kiedy chodził jeszcze do podstawówki, zapytał o to swojego nauczyciela historii.

Pan Marshall był genialnym nauczycielem, znał przynajmniej jedną anegdotkę dotyczącą każdego wydarzenia historycznego, o którym opowiadał klasie, przez co uczniowie słuchali go i uczyli się z przyjemnością. To właśnie on zaszczepił w Harveyu miłość do historii, która przetrwała, mimo że do kolejnych nauczycieli nie czuł już takiej sympatii. Z wykształcenia mężczyzna był historykiem sztuki i udawało mu się wplatać wątki artystyczne praktycznie w każdy temat. Harvey go uwielbiał.

* * *

_Podczas jednej z lekcji Harvey z bijącym w przyspieszonym tempie sercem podniósł rękę. Miał wtedy jakieś dziesięć lat._

_- Tak? – zachęcił go nauczyciel._

_- Chciałem zapytać, czy… czy może wie pan coś o… o Voldemorcie, czarnoksiężniku z Wielkiej Brytanii, i o jego upadku?_

_Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się, unosząc lekko brwi._

_- A skąd to nagłe zainteresowanie? – Harvey wymamrotał nieśmiało, że natrafił na to w jakiejś książce. Mężczyzna dodał ostrzegawczo: - Gdybyście rozmawiali na ten temat z jakimkolwiek Brytyjczykiem, nie zdziwcie się, jeśli zareaguje nieco gwałtownie na dźwięk imienia Voldemorta. Panicznie boją się je wymawiać. _

_- Boją się wymawiać czyjeś imię? – zapytał wysoki głos z tyłu sali. – To głupie._

_Pan Marshall pokręcił z uśmiechem głową._

_- Dla Brytyjczyków wspomnienie terroru, jaki siał ów czarodziej wciąż jest świeże, minęło jedynie dziesięć lat. To były dla nich naprawdę ciężkie czasy. Spędziłem kilka lat w Wielkiej Brytanii na początku lat siedemdziesiątych. Co prawda żyłem w mugolskim świecie, ale miałem kontakty z czarodziejami i widziałem, co tam się działo. Wyjechałem pod koniec lat siedemdziesiątych, więc nie mam wielu informacji na temat upadku Voldemorta poza tymi, o których można przeczytać w książkach. Jak wiecie, Voldemort zginął w trakcie próby zamordowania dziecka, Harry'ego Pottera, 31-ego października 1981 roku. Nie wiadomo, co tak naprawdę się tam stało: czy dziecko rzeczywiście miało jakieś niezwykłe moce, które pomogły mu przeżyć, czy nastąpił tu jakiś niesamowity zbieg okoliczności, czy może był to błąd samego Voldemorta. Jedyne, co wiemy, to że w jakiś sposób chłopiec przeżył klątwę, a na jego czole pozostała tylko symboliczna blizna, o której zapewne słyszeliście. Voldemort natomiast zniknął. Tak naprawdę nie ma żadnego dowodu na to, że rzeczywiście umarł. Ale nie martwcie się – dodał, widząc przerażenie na twarzach niektórych uczniów. – Nie sądzę, żeby stanowił dla nas jakiekolwiek zagrożenie. Lata temu Stany Zjednoczone angażowały się w wojny domowe Wielkiej Brytanii oraz w konflikty między różnymi europejskimi krajami i nigdy dobrze na tym nie wyszły – mrugnął do klasy z uśmiechem. – O czym będziemy rozmawiać za dwa tygodnie i oczekuję, że _wszyscy_ weźmiecie aktywny udział w dyskusji. Harvey, czy ta odpowiedź cię satysfakcjonuje? Obawiam się, że nie wiem więcej na ten temat, ale myślę, że moglibyśmy urządzić małe poszukiwania, jeśli ta kwestia tak cię interesuje…_

_Harvey jedynie kiwnął bezmyślnie głową. Ktoś z tyłu klasy zawołał z podekscytowaniem: „Co on robił, ten czarnoksiężnik? Spotkał go pan kiedyś?", na co pan Marshall pokręcił pobłażliwie głową i zaczął cierpliwie odpowiadać na kolejne pytania zaciekawionych uczniów. Harvey już go nie słyszał, pogrążony we własnych myślach. To była pierwsza i jedyna lekcja, podczas której nie słuchał wykładu swojego ulubionego nauczyciela. _

* * *

„_Tak naprawdę nie ma żadnego dowodu na to, że rzeczywiście umarł"..._ Czy to była prawda? Czy człowiek (o ile można go tak nazwać?), który zabił jego rodziców, naprawdę nadal żył? A nawet jeśli, czy to robiłoby jakąś różnicę? Gdyby wszystko potoczyło się inaczej, być może byłby teraz z Lily i Jamesem, mając szczęśliwą, prawdziwą rodzinę. Ale przecież wtedy nigdy nie poznałby Gii i Briana, a nie wyobrażał sobie życia bez rodziców, i to tych konkretnych, swoich rodziców, nie jakichś enigmatycznych idei matki i ojca. Jego rozmyślania zwykle prowadziły do jednego – wszystko mogło potoczyć się inaczej. Ale czy był sens się nad tym zastanawiać? Co się stało, to się nie odstanie. Miał przecież rodzinę, był szczęśliwy. Całe jego życie było dziełem przypadku, ale co z tego?

Po jakimś czasie Harvey przestał zagłębiać się w tę kwestię, wciąż planując, że kiedyś, _kiedyś_, pojedzie do Anglii i dowie się, co tak naprawdę się wydarzyło. Do tego czasu zamierzał udawać, że kłamstwo jest prawdą, dzięki czemu uda mu się całkowicie nie oszaleć. Przyzwyczaił się już, że jest tylko połówką siebie. Mimo to Harry Potter wciąż tkwił z tyłu jego głowy, nie pozwalając mu o sobie zapomnieć, niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo próbowałby to zrobić. Porównanie Harry'ego i Harveya czasem doprowadzało go do bólu głowy.

Harry Potter był bohaterem, niemal legendą. Zaginiony heros; pogromca wcielonego zła, wyzwoliciel uciskanych mas. Postać symboliczna, magiczna w każdym calu. Harvey nie był tą osobą. Nawet nie znał tego faceta i nie potrafiłby się z nim utożsamiać, a jednak wciąż nie był w stanie się od niego uwolnić. Chwilami miał wrażenie, że to wszystko jest absurdalnym snem i tak naprawdę nie jest Harrym Potterem, jednak jego wątpliwości rozwiewały się za każdym razem, gdy spoglądał w lustro, zdejmują wcześniej zaklęcie maskujące. Blizna wciąż tam była, niewidoczna dla oczu innych ludzi.

Oprócz jego rodziców jedynie dwoje przyjaciół rodziny, Astor Fox i Louis Green, znało prawdę. Z tego, co Harvey wiedział, byli tam, kiedy pojawił się rozszczepiony w centrum Seattle. Zwykle uśmiechał się na tę myśl. Uważał teleportację przez pół świata w wieku sześciu lat za całkiem niezłe osiągnięcie i, szczerze mówiąc, był z niego cholernie dumny. Szkoda jedynie, że nie mógł nikomu się nim pochwalić.

Choć jego wspomnienia z Anglii w większości były bardzo zamglone, Harvey doskonale pamiętał swoje pierwsze kroki w amerykańskim magicznym świecie. Wszystko było dla niego całkowicie nowe; nie tylko dowiedział się o istnieniu magii, ale także o tym, że on sam potrafi nią władać. Był bardzo ciekawskim dzieckiem i jego rodzice musieli się sporo namęczyć, by wyczerpująco odpowiedzieć na pytania typu: „Skąd się biorą czary?" lub „Co dzieje się z przedmiotami, które znikają?", zadawane przez ich syna. W wieku ośmiu lat, gdy już oswoił się z czarodziejskim światem, został wysłany do szkoły podstawowej, gdzie uczył się podstaw funkcjonowania świata czarodziejów, a także kontrolowania choć w minimalnym stopniu swojej magii. Podstawówka miała przygotować go do rozpoczęcia właściwej edukacji w Akademii Salem w wieku jedenastu lat. Nie minęło wiele czasu, zanim wszystko stało się dla niego całkowicie normalne. Był czarodziejem i magia była dla niego naturalną drogą, a jednak nie jedyną. Miał szerokie zainteresowania: uwielbiał historię, nie tylko magicznego świata, ale również mugolskiego; fascynowały go eliksiry i był w nich naprawdę dobry; lubił quidditcha, ale lepiej sprawdzał się w wyścigach na miotłach, ku niezadowoleniu swojej mamy, która miała lęk wysokości i nie mogła patrzeć na rzeczy, które jej syn wyczyniał w powietrzu; kochał rysować; uprawiał z zaangażowaniem wiele sportów i miał mnóstwo potencjalnych planów na życie. Ku rozczarowaniu jego mamy nie wykazywał zbyt dużej chęci podjęcia studiów uzdrowicielskich, bardziej skłaniał się ku samej nauce eliksirów, choć równie poważnie myślał o studiach prawniczych.

Z czasem życie Harveya stało się całkiem zwyczajne. Był normalnym chłopakiem; kochał całym sercem swoją rodzinę, choć, jak każdy nastolatek, czasem się buntował. Miał przyjaciół na śmierć i życie oraz dobrych znajomych. Regularnie zakochiwał się i odkochiwał w pięknych dziewczynach. Lubił się uczyć, czasami zwiewał z lekcji, sprawiał, że jego mama się martwiła i czynił ojca dumnym. Dokładnie tak jak każdy inny nastolatek.

Czasem, gdy udawało mu się choć na chwilę całkowicie zapomnieć o swoim sekrecie, czuł się prawie normalnie. Czasami Harry znajdował się gdzieś daleko, na skraju świadomości, innym razem czaił się tuż pod jego skórą. Nigdy jednak nie znikał na zawsze i Harvey miał świadomość, że kiedyś będzie musiał skonfrontować się ze swoim drugim „ja", ze swoją przeszłością.

Ale nie dzisiaj. Było przedpołudnie, któryś z kolejnych dni wakacji. Budzik dzwonił już kilkakrotnie, jednak Harvey ani myślał ruszyć się z łóżka, zawinięty w kołdrę niczym w kokon. Poranne wstawanie było jedną z jego największych zmór i nie znosił osób, które rano były radosne jak skowronki. Otworzył jedno oko, krzywiąc się okropnie. Zawsze planował, że wstanie wcześnie rano, dzięki czemu będzie miał mnóstwo czasu na zrobienie wielu ważnych rzeczy. Nigdy mu się to nie udawało.

Dźwignął się ciężko z łóżka, niemal na ślepo podążając w kierunku łazienki. Poddasze było zalane słońcem pochodzącym z kilku dachowych okien i drzwi prowadzących na balkon, z którego roztaczał się widok na jedną z brooklyńskich ulic. Czarodzieje woleli mieszkać z dala od dużych miast, jednak jego mama zbyt uwielbiała mugoli, by się od nich izolować. W ten sposób, według niej, mogli należeć jednocześnie do obu światów. Kobieta zawsze nalegała, by jej rodzina szanowała mugolską kulturę. Harvey osobiście nie miał nic przeciwko temu; znajomość mugolskiego świata była aktualnie „na czasie", a jego fascynowały wszystkie ich nowinki techniczne. Gia musiała sporo się napracować, by z powodu ich miejsca zamieszkania nie mieć problemów z Departamentem Tajności, który zawsze nalegał na wszelkie możliwe środki ostrożności w kontaktach z osobami niemagicznymi.

Harvey uważał, że być może niedługo nie będą już one potrzebne; coraz większa ilość mugoli wiedziała o magicznym świecie. Współpraca między Ministerstwem Magii a mugolskim rządem szła gładko, jak z dumą informowało to pierwsze całą magiczną Amerykę. Wielu sądziło, że nie minie dużo czasu, zanim istnienie czarodziejów stanie się całkowicie jawne, przynajmniej w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Merlin jeden wiedział, czy magiczna Europa zamierzała kiedykolwiek zmienić swoje podejście do mugoli. To był jeden z powodów, dla których Harvey czuł opór przed utożsamianiem się z Brytyjczykami.

Kilkanaście minut później chłopak opuścił łazienkę, rozglądając się po wokół i kierując leniwie w stronę schodów. Poddasze było sporych rozmiarów i wyglądało jak typowy pokój każdego nastolatka: zagracone i zabałaganione. Jedno skrzydło drzwi szafy było uchylone, ukazując kłąb czarodziejskich szat pomieszanych z mugolskimi ubraniami. Na drugim, zamkniętym skrzydle znajdował się duży magiczny plakat drużyny quidditcha, Green Stones. Drewniane, narożne biurko pokryte było notatkami, książkami i brudnymi naczyniami, za wyjątkiem samego środka, gdzie znajdował się duży monitor i sporych rozmiarów terrarium, będące najprawdopodobniej mieszkaniem jakiegoś gada. Pod biurkiem kłębiła się plątanina zakurzonych kabli. Na środku ściany znajdował się wysoki, wąski szyb kominkowy, wystarczająco duży, by w pionie zmieściła się w nim jedna osoba. O biurko oparta była pozbawiona jednej struny gitara elektryczna. Cała jedna ściana pokryta była półkami pełnymi książek, zaś na środku pomieszczenia stała najwyraźniej od czerwca nierozpakowana walizka i niewielki, cynowy kociołek.

Na korkowej tablicy nad biurkiem nie było ani jednego wolnego miejsca. Znajdowały się na niej zdjęcia, rysunki i notatki typu: „14.06. – urodziny dziadka – wysłać sowę!". Dużą część tablicy zajmowały pocztówki, zarówno te magiczne, poruszające się i szepczące co jakiś czas hasła takie jak „Wszystkie drogi prowadzą do Rzymu", jak i mugolskie, przedstawiające plażę w Miami czy panoramę Aspen. Wśród tego wszystkiego wisiało kilka fotografii przedstawiających czarnowłosego młodzieńca wraz z rodzicami i z najlepszą przyjaciółką ze szkoły, lub jego samego podczas jazdy na snowboardzie czy wycieczki do Meksyku. Na wszystkich Harvey i jego bliscy uśmiechali się szeroko, a szczęście niemal z nich promieniowało.

Całe jego życie uwiecznione było na tych zdjęciach. Fotografiach przedstawiających idealny świat, doskonałe kłamstwo. Przedstawiały one to, kim był, ale przez to jeszcze dobitniej ukazywały, kim tak naprawdę nie był.

Te wszystkie myśli nie przyszły nawet Harveyowi do głowy, kiedy ubierał się w dżinsy i koszulkę, nie zwracając uwagi na totalny bałagan panujący w pokoju. Już dawno nauczył się odpychać tego typu refleksje, zatem skupiając się tylko i wyłącznie na kolejnych wakacyjnych planach, zbiegł na dół po jasnych, drewnianych schodach.

Szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że dom był całkowicie pusty. Nalał sobie do kubka kawy, postanawiając pójść pobiegać. Nigdy nie udawało mu się robić tego regularnie, jednak starał się ze wszystkich sił utrzymać formę. Zanim jednak zdążył podnieść się z kuchennego krzesła, usłyszał pukanie.

Rozmyślając o ludziach, którzy nigdy nie słyszeli o dzwonkach do drzwi, przeszedł przez korytarz, po czym, pamiętając o Zasadach Tajności, spojrzał przez wizjer i zamarł.

Na klatce schodowej stał… czarodziej. Tak, z całą pewnością czarodziej. Nie byłoby w tym niczego dziwnego, gdyby nie fakt, że mężczyzna ten wyglądał ekscentrycznie nawet jak na czarodzieja. Miał długie, siwe włosy i równie długą brodę, a ubrany był w żółtą szatę czarodziejską ozdobioną drobnymi, srebrnymi gwiazdkami. Gdyby teraz na klatce pojawił się jakikolwiek mugol, z pewnością nie byłby w stanie oderwać od mężczyzny wzroku. Harvey być może byłby oburzony tak jawnym złamaniem Zasad Tajności, gdyby nie fakt, iż znał owego czarodzieja. Cóż, może nie osobiście. Za jego drzwiami stał Albus Dumbledore.

Każdy znał Albusa Dumbledore'a. Był jednym z najpotężniejszych żyjących czarodziejów na świecie i dyrektorem Hogwartu, jednej z najlepszych magicznych szkół, a także pogromcą europejskiego czarnoksiężnika, Grindelwalda, i – Harvey wiedział, że nie może uciekać przed tą myślą wiecznie – głównym przeciwnikiem Voldemorta, którego, o ironio, pogromcą był właśnie on, Harvey. Westchnął, ciesząc się w duchu, że aktualnie nie ma żadnych czarnoksiężników, którymi trzeba by się martwić. Jego obecne problemy stanowczo mu wystarczyły. Próbował z całych sił nie myśleć o tym, że Dumbledore z całą pewnością znał również Lily i Jamesa Potterów (nie mógł się przemóc, by myśleć o nich jak o swoich rodzicach). Być może byli nawet przyjaciółmi. Nie było więc wykluczone, że szukał ich zaginionego syna (minęło dziewięć lat, do cholery!). Nie potrafił wymyślić żadnego innego powodu, dla którego Albus Dumbledore miałby nagle pojawić się na progu domu Leightonów.

Wszystkie te myśli przemknęły przez jego głowę w ciągu zaledwie kilku sekund, kiedy wpatrywał się tępo przez wizjer w stojącą za drzwiami postać. Jednakże niemal od razu rozpłynęły się gdzieś, ustępując miejsca panice. To było to. Został odnaleziony. Będzie musiał skonfrontować się z tym, przed czym uciekał od lat. Wiedział, że nie był na to gotowy. Nie chciał rozmawiać z tym człowiekiem, który znał go, kiedy był małym dzieckiem, a raczej – znał Harry'ego Pottera. Czyli jego. W pewnym sensie. Kręciło mu się w głowie.

Harvey odsunął się od drzwi, przez chwilę niemal ulegając pokusie zignorowania obecności mężczyzny. Nie mógł jednak tego zrobić. Kolejna osoba wiedziała, a przynajmniej podejrzewała, że to właśnie on, Harvey Leighton, był tak naprawdę Harrym Potterem. Pytanie brzmiało, co Dumbledore zamierzał z tą wiedzą zrobić. Harvey czuł, że odpowiedź wcale mu się nie spodoba. Nie wierzył, że zostanie zostawiony w spokoju.

Westchnął ciężko, a gdy otwierał drzwi cała panika nagle go opuściła, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie mieszankę niepokoju i ekscytacji. Oto jego przeznaczenie go dopadło. Skoro nie mógł temu w żaden sposób przeciwdziałać, równie dobrze mógł mu się poddać. Wiedział, że kiedyś w końcu to nastąpi. Cokolwiek wydarzy się od tego momentu, przyjmie to ze spokojem. Panika w niczym tu nie pomoże.

Stojący naprzeciw niego mężczyzna zamrugał, na co Harvey bezmyślnie zrobił to samo. Miał nadzieję, że profesor nie dostrzegł, jak przełyka ślinę.

- Pan Leighton? – zapytał uprzejmie Dumbledore, choć było oczywiste, że znał już tożsamość swojego rozmówcy. Harvey bez słowa pokiwał głową, po czym odchrząknął.

- Panie Dumbledore – wymamrotał, po czym po chwili niegrzecznego stania w wejściu i wpatrywania się w gościa odsunął się, zapraszając go gestem do środka.

- Widzę, że wiesz, kim jestem – zagadnął Dumbledore, siadając na kanapie, podczas gdy Harvey wstawiał wodę na herbatę. W końcu Brytyjczycy podobno uwielbiali herbatę. Poczuł się nieco niezręcznie widząc, że czarodziej wpatruje się w czajnik elektryczny z wyraźną fascynacją. – Sądzę, że nie powinno mnie to dziwić. Jestem jednak ciekaw, czy wiesz również, dlaczego tu jestem?

Chłopiec milczał przez chwilę, zastanawiając się, czy postawić na bezpośredniość, czy też udawać głupiego. Zdecydował się na pośrednią opcję.

- Myślę, że potrafię się tego domyślić, proszę pana.

Intensywność spojrzenia starca była oszałamiająca. Harvey miał wrażenie, jakby te jasnoniebieskie oczy przewiercały go na wylot, znały każdą jego myśl, każde niewypowiedziane słowo, każde uczucie towarzyszące temu spotkaniu. Poczuł dreszcz na plecach. Nie był pewien, jak powinien zachować się w obecności tego mężczyzny. Nie chciał go urazić, ale nie zamierzał być również nadmiernie zgodny i przyjazny. Przede wszystkim musiał dowiedzieć się, czego Dumbledore od niego c_hciał._ Zanim zdążył się odezwać, mężczyzna zacmokał.

- Musisz wiedzieć, że szukaliśmy cię od wielu lat. Twoje zniknięcie niezmiernie nas zmartwiło, Harry – oznajmił beztroskim tonem, rozglądając się z ciekawością po czarodziejsko-mugolskim salonie.

_Ach_, pomyślał Harvey._ Więc przechodzimy od razu do rzeczy_.

- Przykro mi z tego powodu… Z powodu tego, że dostarczyłem zmartwień, nie z powodu samego zniknięcia. To nie zależało ode mnie – odparł, zamiast na mężczyźnie skupiając się na mieszaniu herbaty.

- Oczywiście, oczywiście. Szczerze mówiąc ciekawi mnie, jak to dokładnie się stało – zgodził się Dumbledore, mrugając do niego. – Miałem nadzieję, że podzielisz się ze mną tą historią.

Harvey skinął głową, ale zmienił temat.

- „Szukaliście" mnie i „martwiliście się"… „Wy", to znaczy kto? – zapytał, zastanawiając się jednocześnie, czy pytanie nie było niegrzeczne. Dumbledore najwyraźniej tak nie uważał, ponieważ uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

- Ja i wielu innych przyjaciół twoich rodziców.

- Nie wydaje mi się, by moi rodzice mieli jakichkolwiek przyjaciół w Anglii – odparł, zanim zdążył ugryźć się w język_. To_ z całą pewnością było niegrzeczne.

- Wybacz… przyzwyczajenia starego człowieka. Oczywiście masz teraz nową rodzinę, jednak musisz wiedzieć, że znałem twoich biologicznych rodziców, a wielu ich przyjaciół wciąż bardzo się o ciebie troszczy. Uszczęśliwiłaby ich wiadomość o tym, że jesteś bezpieczny.

_Skoro tak się troszczą, to w jaki sposób trafiłem tam, gdzie mieszkałem przez pierwsze parę lat życia?_ – pomyślał zgryźliwie Harvey, ale tym razem nie wyraził swojej opinii na głos. Zamiast tego ponownie zmienił temat.

- Zatem… Jaki jest dokładny powód pańskiej wizyty? Dlaczego właśnie teraz?

Dumbledore westchnął.

- Dopiero kilka dni temu dowiedziałem się, że nadal żyjesz, Harry. Jeden z moich bliskich współpracowników przebywając na terenie Ameryki natrafił w gazecie na artykuł na twój temat – wyjaśnił, na co Harvey uniósł sceptycznie brew. Wiedział, o którym artykule mowa.

- I na podstawie mojego zdjęcia był w stanie stwierdzić, kim jestem?

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się ze zrozumieniem.

- Prawdopodobnie nikt ci jeszcze tego nie mówił, ale odziedziczyłeś oczy po swojej matce. Każdy, kto choć raz ją spotkał, wszędzie by je rozpoznał. Za wyjątkiem oczu, wyglądasz dokładnie jak James – odparł mężczyzna, uśmiechając się na widok rozszerzających się oczu chłopca i zerkając przelotnie na jego czoło. Ani śladu blizny.

Harvey próbował uczepić się myśli, by być ostrożnym w rozmowie z tym człowiekiem, by nie dać z siebie za dużo wyciągnąć, przynajmniej do czasu, aż skonsultuje się w tej sprawie z rodzicami, ale wbrew sobie chłonął informacje jak gąbka. Oto wreszcie pojawił się ktoś, kto mógł powiedzieć mu coś więcej o tych enigmatycznych postaciach, jakimi byli jego prawdziwi rodzice. Chciał więcej, i więcej, i więcej. Nagle jego myśli zatrzymały się, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że Dumbledore coś mówi:

- … chciałbym jedynie, aby był to twój wybór. Jeśli zdecydujesz, że chcesz pozostać anonimowy, pozostawię nasze spotkanie dla siebie, jednak jest wiele osób, które pragnęłyby cię poznać. Sądzę, że magiczna Anglia jest pełna cudów wartych poznania, jednak nie chciałbym wywierać na tobie żadnej presji. Decyzja jest tylko i wyłącznie twoja. Tak naprawdę chciałem jedynie upewnić się, że jesteś cały i zdrowy. Wybacz staremu, sentymentalnemu człowiekowi – zakończył z uśmiechem. Te jego cholerne oczy niemal migotały. Harvey ponownie zmusił się, żeby spojrzeć gdzie indziej, kierując wzrok na trzymaną w dłoniach filiżankę. Nie znosił herbaty.

Rozluźnił się nieco w odpowiedzi na słowa dyrektora, jednak jego podejrzliwość całkowicie nie zniknęła. Przez moment zastanawiał się, które uczucie jest silniejsze: chęć własnej ochrony czy dowiedzenia się czegoś o rodzicach. Być może Dumbledore rzeczywiście miał dobre intencje, jednak wiedział, że zawsze istnieje druga strona medalu. To, że mężczyzna się o niego martwił nie znaczyło od razu, że nie miał również innych powodów, by się tu pojawić.

Dumbledore chciał, by Harvey wrócił do Anglii, to było oczywiste. Pytanie brzmiało, jak bardzo mu na tym zależało? Czy jeśli Harvey odmówi, zacznie być nachalny? Czy zagrozi wydaniem jego tajemnicy? Nie znał odpowiedzi na te pytania. _Bądź uprzejmy, na nic się nie zgadzaj, ale również wyraźnie nie odmawiaj. Niech on też nie wie, z czym ma do czynienia_ – pomyślał.

Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że po raz pierwszy w życiu może porozmawiać szczerze z kimkolwiek za wyjątkiem swoich rodziców, którzy jednak nie mieli wiedzy, jaką posiadał ten mężczyzna. To przeważyło szalę. _Może to niczemu nie zaszkodzi…_ - pomyślał. – _Przecież nie pakuję się od razu i nie lecę do Anglii. Po prostu… po prostu z nim porozmawiam._

Harvey uniósł głowę, odważnie spoglądając starcowi w oczy i w końcu pozwalając sobie na nieśmiały uśmiech.

- Opowie mi pan o nich?

Twarz dyrektora rozjaśniła się.

- Opowiem tyle, ile wiem.

* * *

- Znalazłeś go? – wyszeptał czarnowłosy mężczyzna. – Jeśli mnie nabierasz…

- Gwarantuję ci, Syriuszu, że twój chrześniak jest cały i zdrowy – głos starca był spokojny i melodyjny, brzmiał na wyjątkowo zadowolonego z siebie. – Nie ma potrzeby o nic się martwić…

- Kiedy mogę go zobaczyć? – przerwał mu natychmiast Syriusz, najwyraźniej nie podzielając jego opinii odnośnie niemartwienia się. – Gdzie był? Jak go znalazłeś?

- Spokojnie, przyjacielu, wszystko po kolei. Obawiam się, że na razie nie będziesz mógł się z nim spotkać. Pozostawiłem decyzje o powrocie do Anglii całkowicie w rękach jego i jego rodziców. Jestem jednak przekonany…

- Powrocie do Anglii? Jest zagranicą? – zapytał zdezorientowany Syriusz. Dopiero po chwili dotarły do niego kolejne słowa dyrektora i wykrzyknął zszokowany: – Jego _rodziców_?!

- Po raz kolejny muszę cię prosić o spokój. Jest to dość niesamowita historia, która zdumiewa mnie od czasu, gdy Harry mi ją opowiedział…

Syriusz prychnął zniecierpliwiony. To było dziwne, że Dumbledore, jako lider magicznego świata, czasem potrafił być najmniej konkretną osobą na świecie. Nie interesowało go, że zachowuje się niegrzecznie. Jego chrześniak, jego Harry, był bezpieczny. Nie wiadomo gdzie, prawdopodobnie gdzieś poza granicami Anglii, ale był cały i zdrowy!

- Wszystko w swoim czasie, Syriuszu. Myślę, że jednak na sam początek ucieszy cię informacja, iż istnieje możliwość, że Harry postanowi odwiedzić Anglię i poznać bliżej nasz świat. Jestem pewien, że zdążycie się poznać i porozmawiać. Teraz poprosiłbym cię, byś poinformował Remusa, Minerwę i Severusa, by przybyli tu jak najszybciej. Wtedy usłyszycie całą historię. Chciałem po prostu, byś dowiedział się jako pierwszy, ponieważ dla ciebie sprawa jest najbardziej istotna – dyrektor uśmiechnął się życzliwie. Syriusz niepewnie odwzajemnił uśmiech.

- Oczywiście, że jest istotna. Najważniejsza… – wymamrotał do siebie, a po chwili skrzywił się lekko. – Po co Snape…? – jęknął, na co Dumbledore zmierzył go srogim spojrzeniem.

- Syriuszu… - ostrzegł głosem pełnym udawanej dezaprobaty.

- Dobrze, dobrze – poddał się Black. – Dzisiaj nawet Snape nie jest w stanie popsuć mi humoru. Harry… Ha! - Po chwili absolutna radość na jego twarzy zniknęła i spojrzał z wahaniem na dyrektora. – Ja… Chciałem podziękować. Nie wiem, jak to zrobiłeś, ale… po prostu dziękuję. I przepraszam. – Wyglądał na całkowicie zawstydzonego, jednak Dumbledore jedynie uśmiechnął się wyrozumiale.

- Nie ma za co przepraszać, przyjacielu.

* * *

* tłum: „Europę stworzyła historia, Amerykę filozofia."


	5. Rozdział IV

Zapraszam do przeczytania czwartego rozdziału.

Beta: Doella.

**Rozdział IV**

* * *

"_Memory is deceptive because it is colored by today's event."*_

_Albert Einstein_

* * *

- Powiedział, skąd się o tym dowiedział? – zapytała Gia, siedząc z podkurczonymi nogami na kanapie. W tle trzaskał ogień w kominku i dobiegały ciche odgłosy kanału muzycznego włączonego w telewizji.

- Jakiś jego człowiek był akurat w Stanach i zobaczył moje zdjęcie w gazecie – wymamrotał Harvey, opierając głowę i wpatrując się w trzymaną w dłoniach fotografię. - Nie powiedział, kto.

- I po zdjęciu odgadł twoją tożsamość? – zapytał podejrzliwie Brian, po czym westchnął. – Obawialiśmy się tego, ale nie sądziłem, że to naprawdę możliwe.

- Wygląda na to, że jestem bardzo podobny do… do Lily i Jamesa i ukrycie się nie jest takie proste.

- Mogłeś na nas zaczekać, zanim zacząłeś z nim rozmawiać! – zawołała zdenerwowana Gia. Harvey uniósł brwi.

- Miałem wyrzucić go za drzwi?

- Nie, w ogóle nie otwierać!

- Kłótnie nic tu nie dadzą – oświadczył stanowczo Brian. – Z tego, co Harvey powiedział nie wynika wyraźnie, że facet ma złe intencje. Zawsze możemy przecież odmówić.

- Oczywiście, że odmówimy! – obruszył się Harvey, spoglądając na ojca. – Nie sądzę, by była możliwość pojawienia się w Anglii jako Harry Potter, jednocześnie nie ściągając uwagi na was. Wszyscy zaczęliby dociekać, w jaki sposób w ogóle się tutaj znalazłem, a to, co zrobiliście nie było do końca… legalne – uśmiechnął się przepraszająco, kiedy jego mama spojrzała na niego spode łba. Przysunął się i przytulił ją. – Wiesz, o co mi chodzi. To było słuszne, ale nie legalne.

Kobieta westchnęła ciężko.

- Co, jeśli będzie nalegał?

- Będziemy się tym martwić, kiedy to nastąpi – uspokoił ją Brian. – Facet wyraźnie powiedział, że jeśli Harvey zdecyduje się nie wracać do Anglii, zachowa jego tożsamość w tajemnicy. Być może kłamał, ale nie ma sensu od razu zakładać najgorszego.

Harvey pokiwał głową, całkowicie zgadzając się z ojcem. Odczeka jakiś czas, po czym napisze Dumbledore'owi, że postanowił zostać w Stanach. Cokolwiek czekało na niego w Anglii, z pewnością nie było to ważniejsze od jego rodziny.

- Pokaż to zdjęcie – odezwała się Gia, wyciągając rękę. Harvey bez słowa podał jej fotografię, w którą wpatrywała się przez dłuższą chwilę. Lily i James obejmowali się, młodzi i szczęśliwi. Gia uśmiechnęła się na ten widok, jednak nie dało się dostrzec w tym uśmiechu wiele radości.

* * *

_- Pamiętam, kiedy byli w szkol__e__ jakby to było wczoraj… Nie znosili się._

_- Nie znosili się? – zapytał z zaskoczeniem Harvey, niepewny, czy dobrze zrozumiał._

_- O, tak. James był typem żartownisia, zawsze robił komuś kawały. Lily była poważną, młodą damą i uważała to za szczeniackie. Bez przerwy się kłócili. Ale twój ojciec, co się rzadko zdarza, był w niej zakochany już od pierwszej klasy. To Lily była bardziej oporna…_

_Harry uśmiechnął się, widząc ocz__ami__ wyobraźni kłótnię czarnowłosego, podobnego do niego chłopca i rudowłosej dziewczyny. Polubił ich, przynajmniej z opowieści. Musieli być fajnymi ludźmi. Wciąż odlegli, ale nieco bardziej rzeczywiści._

* * *

_- James był bardzo odważny, szlachetny. To prawda,__ lubił robić kawały, ale wiedział, kiedy jest czas na powagę. Niezwykły człowiek… Był bardzo lubiany, podobnie jak Lily. Była jedną z najinteligentniejszych czarownic w Hogwarcie, co za temperament… Była również po prostu dobra, zawsze broniła tych, którzy__ nie potrafili sami się obronić…_

_ Harvey zamyślił się. To wszystko brzmiało idealnie. Może nawet nieco zbyt idealnie. Zawsze zastanawiał się, jacy Lily i James byli naprawdę – czy ludzie ich lubili? Byli sympatyczni, czy wręcz przeciwnie? Właściwie każda z tych odpowiedzi by mu odpowiadała, zależało mu tylko na tym, by byli prawdziwi. To, co mówił dyrektor, brzmiało trochę zbyt perfekcyjnie. Czy nie mieli wad, czy może Dumbledore nieco ich idealizował? Pierwsza opcja nie była możliwa, pozostawała więc druga._

_Harvey zwykle nie zadowalał się prostymi odpowiedziami, jednak dyrektor był jego jedynym źródłem informacji i nie zapowiadało się, by miało pojawić się jakiekolwiek inne. Równie dobrze mógł wierzyć jego słowom. _

* * *

_- Hogwart __brzmi naprawdę fascynująco__ – przyznał Harvey, zachwycony opisem zamku. Dumbledore przytaknął._

_- Nawet ja po spędzeniu tam dziesiątek lat nie poznałem wszystkich tajemnic __tego zamku__… Właściwie podejrzewam, że nikt nigdy nie poznał go lepiej niż Huncwoci._

_- Huncwoci? – zapytał Harvey, unosząc brew. Dumbledore uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej._

_- To grupa uczniów, do której należał między innymi twój ojciec. On i jego trzech przyjaciół._

_Chłopiec parsknął śmiechem. _Adekwatna nazwa_ – pomyślał._

_- Kim byli jego przyjaciele?_

* * *

_- Syriusz spędził tam dwanaście lat? To musiało być straszne… Nienawidzę dementorów – przyznał Harvey, wzdrygając się z obrzydzeniem. Wizja spędzenie kilkunastu lat w ich towarzystwie była niewyobrażalna. – My nie mamy takich więzień… Jak ktoś popełni zbrodnię, jest po prostu odizolowywany od społeczeństwa… albo dostaje karę śmierci – przyznał niechętnie. – Wydaje mi się, że wasze kary są jednak gorsze._

_- Azkaban jest miejscem dla najgorszych zbrodniarzy, jednak Syriusz znalazł się tam pomimo, że był niewinny – oznajmił ponuro Dumbledore. Po chwili rozpogodził się: - Nie martwmy się tym jednak teraz: Syriusz jest wolny i z całą pewnością byłby przeszczęśliwy, mogąc cię poznać._

_Harvey zamyślił się._

_- Więc jest moim… moim ojcem chrzestnym? – zapytał. __Ta i__dea wydawała mu się dziwaczna. Dumbledore przytaknął._

_Poczuł nagły przypływ współczucia i ogromnej sympatii do Syriusza, który nie zdradził jego rodziców i był im wierny aż do końca, za co musiał zapłacić tak ogromną karę._

_- Musiał być niezwykle silny psychicznie, skoro wyszedł z tego bez żadnego uszczerbku na… zdrowiu – dokończył koślawo Harvey, nie chcąc bezpośrednio kwestionować zdrowych zmysłów kogoś, kto spędził dwanaście lat w otoczeniu dementorów. Oczy dyrektora ponownie zamigotały; Harvey zaczynał już się do tego przyzwyczajać._

_- Cóż, myślę, że znacznie pomógł tutaj fakt, iż większość czasu spędzał w swojej postaci animagicznej; dementorzy nie mają żadnego wpływu na zwierzęta._

_Głowa Harveya poderwała się. Spojrzał na__ Dumbledore'a z zainteresowaniem. _

_- Syriusz jest animagiem?_

_- Przyjmuje postać wielkiego, czarnego psa – dość adekwatnie, chciałbym dodać – zachichotał dyrektor, po czym dodał: - Wszyscy Huncwoci byli animagami. A właściwie troje z nich._

_- James też?_

_- Ależ tak – zanim Harvey zdążył otworzyć usta, Dumbledore odpowiedział na niezadane pytanie. – Zamieniał się w jelenia._

_Harvey wpatrywał się w punkt na ścianie, rozmyślając nad __wszystkimi __usłyszanymi__ faktami. Zaczynała boleć go głowa od nadmiaru informacji. Lily, James, niewinnie skazany Syriusz, zdrada Petera, wilkołak Remus, Huncwoci, animagowie… Nie ma co, mieli ciekawe życie._

_Czuł się t__rochę__ jakby słuchał historii kogoś zupełnie innego, nieznanego, zamiast swojej własnej rodziny i ich przyjaciół. Perspektywa tego, że Lily, James i Huncwoci naprawdę istnieli i kiedyś przemierzali korytarze Hogwartu__ była niesamowita. A niektórzy z nich… czekają na niego gdzieś w Anglii, jeśli kiedykolwiek postanowi się tam pojawić. Harvey sam już nie wiedział, jak powinien się czuć. Jego miejsce było tutaj, z jego rodziną. Więc dlaczego zupełnie obce osoby wydawały s__ię tak ważne?_

* * *

_- Co tak naprawdę stało się z Voldemortem? Och, przepraszam… Sądzę, że nie powinienem wymawiać tego imienia… - zawstydził się Harvey, wciąż pamiętając, co mówił kiedyś jego nauczyciel. Dumbledore wyglądał na zaskoczonego, ale pokręcił głową z uśmiechem._

_- Ależ nie, Harry. Ludzie nie powinni bać się zwykłego imienia. Strach przed imieniem jedynie wzmaga strach przed tym, kto je nosi. Nie ma nic złego w wypowiadaniu go – oznajmił spokojnie. – Jestem jedynie zaskoczony, że znasz tę… zasadę panującą w Anglii._

_- Jeden z moich nauczycieli powiedział mi o tym, kiedy zapytałem go o… tamte wydarzenia – wyjaśnił niezręcznie Harvey, ale Dumbledore nie ciągnął tematu, a jedynie pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem._

_- Co do Voldemorta… Trudno jest stwierdzić, co dokładnie się z nim stało. To, co wydarzyło się tamtej nocy jest dla wszystkich zagadką. Ty jesteś dla wszystkich zagadką, Harry._

_- Ale czy sądzi pan, że… że to możliwe, że on nadal żyje?_

_Dumbledore zamyślił się, po czym spojrzał poważnie na siedzącego naprzeciw nastolatka._

_- Nie chcę cię oszukiwać, Harry. Tak, sądzę, że jest to możliwe. Widzisz… znałem go. Znałem go, kiedy jeszcze był w szkole, kiedy był małym dzieckiem._

_- Znał go pan? – Harvey wyszeptał z __niedowierz__a__niem. Przełknął ślinę. – Jaki on był? Skąd wzięło się w nim to… to zło? – dokończył niepewnie. Dumbledore westchnął._

_- Tom Riddle był bardzo nieszczęśliwym, młodym człowiekiem. Wychowywał się w sierocińcu, przez co miał sporo kompleksów, głównie na punkci__e swojego pochodzenia, a przy tym był chorobliwie ambitny. I zarozumiały. Był również genialny, trudno temu zaprzeczyć – z pewnością był jednym z najlepszych uczniów w historii Hogwartu. Często myślę, __że__ gdybym zrobił coś__ inaczej, inaczej wobec niego postępował, może zdołałbym zapobiec temu wszystkiemu…_

_- To… to nie pana wina – zaprotestował Harvey, czując się głupio__,__ mówiąc coś takiego do Albusa Dumbledore'a. – Nie mógł pan wiedzieć…_

_- Nie, nie mogłem – zgodził się dyrektor, a jednak nie wyglądał na przekonanego. Harvey postanowił zmienić temat._

_- Miał kompleksy ma punkcie swojego pochodzenia? Ale czy on nie nienawidził wszystkich mugoli? Czy nie był tak zwanej… „czystej krwi"? – zapytał Harvey, krzywiąc się na to określenie._

_- Wyznawał tradycyjne poglądy czystokrwistych czarodziejów, a jednak nie był jednym z nich. Był półkrwi, jego ojciec był mugolem. Właśnie dlatego szybko pozbył się swojego imienia; odziedziczył je po nim. Zawsze był wyczulony na tym punkcie._

_Harvey uniósł brwi, słuchając wyjaśnienia Dumbledore'a._

_- Niezła hipokryzja – prychnął, nie potrafiąc wymyślić innej reakcji. Dyrektor przytaknął poważnie._

_- Wracając do tematu… Może kiedyś opowiem ci więcej o samym Tomie Riddle'u, jeśli zachcesz… Kolejną obsesją Toma była… nieśmiertelność._

_Harvey pokiwał głową. Spodziewał się tego._

_- Więc… udało mu się? Odkrył sposób na wieczne życie? _

_- Tego nie wiem, mój chłopcze… Może tak, może nie. Jednak przyjmuję możliwość, że mogło mu się to udać. Że wciąż gdzieś jest. Sądzę jednak, że możemy śmiało założyć, że jest zbyt słaby, by zaatakować. By uświadomić światu, że wciąż żyje._

_Harvey pokiwał głową, w duchu uznając jednak, że odpowiedź dyrektora była dość wymijająca. Będzie musiał później poważniej pomyśleć nad tą kwestią. Uśmiechnął się lekko._

_- Więc… mogę żyć bez obawy, że wściekły czarnoksiężnik odnajdzie mnie i zamorduje? – zażartował, mając świadomość, że nie było to zbyt zabawne. Dumbledore jednak również pozwolił sobie na uśmiech._

_- Tego nigdy nie wiesz, drogi chłopcze._

_Harvey skrzywił się. Ten „chłopiec" zaczynał działać mu na nerwy._

* * *

_ - Może miałby pan ochotę na coś słodkiego? – zapytał Harvey, kiedy dopili herbatę i skierował się do jednej z szafek, z której wyciągnął miskę z kolorowymi cukierkami i postawił ją na niskim stoliku. Twarz dyrektora była zdecydowanie zbyt rozpromieniona w stosunku do obecnej sytuacji, kiedy zajrzał z zachwytem do miseczki._

_ - Ach, cytrynowe dropsy! – zawołał. Po chwili dodał dla pewności: - Mugolskie?_

_ Harvey roześmiał się._

_ - Oczywiście, jak wszystko tutaj. Ale jeśli mógłbym coś panu polecić, proszę spróbować karmelka._

_ Harvey chyba jeszcze nigdy nie widział u nikogo tak niezmąconego szczęścia, jak na twarzy Dumbledore'a podczas __je__dzeni__a__ karmelka. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy zastanowił się, czy dyrektor nie jest przypadkiem trochę pomylony._

* * *

_ - Czy wie pan, kim byli ci ludzie? – zapytał Harvey niepewnym tonem, jak zawsze, gdy cokolwiek nawiązywało do tematu jego poprzedniego miejsca zamieszkania._

_ - Pamiętasz coś z tamtego okresu?_

_ - Dom na przedmieściach… mugolski, jestem pewien. Nie wiedziałem o magii, dopóki nie pojawiłem się tutaj. I małe pomieszczenie… nie wiem, co to było, ale źle mi się kojarzy. Chyba… nie było tam najmilej – dokończył, krzywiąc się lekko dla podkreślenia swoich słów. Dumbledore westchnął._

_ - To był dom twojej rodziny, państwa Dursleyów – wyjaśnił dyrektor. – Petunia Dursley była siostrą twojej matki, mugolką._

_- Dursleyowie… to znajome nazwisko. Parę razy myślałem, żeby dostać się do tych wspomnień, wie pan, za pomocą legilimencji… ale zostawiłem to w spokoju._

_- Znasz legilimencję? – zdumiał się Dumbledore._

_- Nie za dobrze – przyznał niechętnie Harvey. – Nie na tyle, by włamać się komuś do umysłu – zresz__tą__,__ po co mi taka umiejętność? Ale bezinwazyjna legilimencja jest świetnym sposobem, by dostać się do zablokowanych z jakiegoś powodu wspomnień, jeśli nie chce się w to angażować osób trzecich._

_- Hm, to ciekawe… - zamyślił się Dumbledore. – Uczycie się takich rzeczy w Salem?_

_- Na czwartym roku chodziłem na zaawansowane zajęcia z psychologii, które głównie opierały się na podstawach magii umysłu, zarówno legilimencji, jak i oklumencji. Chodziło raczej o sposoby docierania do swojej podświadomości niż o rzeczy__wistą obronę umysłu przed atakiem – wytłumaczył, wzruszając ramionami i uśmiechając się. Dumbledore odwzajemnił uśmiech, ale wciąż wyglądał na zaintrygowanego. – Wracając do Dursleyów… czy są moją jedyną rodziną? To znaczy… biologiczną?_

_- Obawiam się, że tak – odparł poważnie dyrektor. – A przynajmniej bliską rodziną. W Anglii większość rodzin czarodziejskich jest ze sobą spokrewniona, podobnie jak Potterowie, ale są to bardzo luźne relacje._

_Harvey przytaknął ze zrozumieniem i zamyślił się._

_- Zatem może teraz ty opowiesz, w jaki sposób się tutaj znalazłeś?_

_- Och, cóż… __Wiem tylko__ tyle, że się teleportowałem, ale w zasadzie to nie pamiętam samego lotu…__ Rodzice opowiadali mi, że po prostu pojawiłem się w centrum Seattle, rozszczepiony, na oczach mugoli… Mama miała akurat zmianę w szpitalu i wysłali ją tam, doprowadziła mnie do porządku i najwyraźniej zauważyła bliznę na moim czole…_

_- Zauważyłem, że ukrywasz ją zaklęciem?_

_- Tak… nie mam wyjścia, prawda? Ale właściwie nie przeszkadza mi to… nie lubię jej. Sam nie wiem__,__ dlaczego – wzruszył ramionami. Dyrektor pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem. Harvey kontynuował opowieść._

_- Wiem, że byłem… w kiepskim stanie, mimo że rodzice nigdy nie chcą o tym za bardzo mówić. Po prostu postanowili, że się mną zajmą, trochę na przekór wszystkiemu – ponownie wzruszył ramionami. Nie uważał swojej historii za zbyt pasjonującą, zwłaszcza w porównaniu z przygodami Lunatyka, Glizdogona, Łapy i Rogacza._

_Dumbledore wyglądał na zamyślonego._

_- Przykro mi, Harry – powiedział w końcu. Harvey początkowo zamrugał zdezorientowany, dopóki nie zrozumiał, że dyrektor ma na myśli jego zły stan, kiedy został odnaleziony._

_- To nie pana wina – mruknął, wzruszając ramionami. Nie wiedział, jak interpretować wyraz twarzy mężczyzny, jednak był całkowicie pewny, że dostrzega w nim poczucie winy. Postanowił jednak nie drążyć tematu. To była przeszłość i nie było sensu jej roztrząsać._

* * *

_- Żałuję, że nie udało mi się spotkać z twoimi rodzicami – stwierdził Dumbledore, kiedy obaj wstali i ruszyli w stronę drzwi. Harvey zerknął na zegarek. Była dopiero czternasta, do powrotu jego rodziców pozostało parę godzin._

_- Możliwe, że będzie jeszcze okazja. Zastanowię się nad… kwestią, o której rozmawialiśmy._

_- Wspaniale – uśmiechnął się czarodziej. – Ach, Harry… niezależnie od __twojej decyzji chciałbym, żebyś to miał__. – W__yciągnął zza pazuchy__płaską paczuszkę owiniętą brązowym papierem i podał ją chłopcu. – Należała do twojego ojca, a teraz jest twoja._

_Harvey przyjął ostrożnie paczkę, postanawiając nie otwierać jej przy dyrektorze._

_- Dziękuję – odparł, uśmiechając się. – Wyślę panu sowę, kiedy coś postanowię. Ach, i czy mógłbym pana prosić, by jak na razie nikomu nie wspominać o tym, że tu jestem i… w ogóle? – dokończył koślawo. Dumbledore uśmiechnął się ze zrozumieniem._

_- Oczywiście, mój chłopcze__.__ – Harvey niemal warknął w myślach na użycie nielubianej frazy, ale powstrzymał się od komentarza._

_Po zamknięciu drzwi oparł się o nie, przez chwilę oddychając równo i zaciskając dłonie na paczce. Nie wiedział__,__ co sądzić o Dumbledorze; facet __był trudny do rozgryzienia. Raz przypominał sympatycznego staruszka, innym razem wydawał się przebiegłym manipulatorem. Harvey uznał, iż wyjdzie mu na dobre, jeśli nie będzie nadmiernie ufał dyrektorowi, ale jednocześnie pozostanie po jego__stronie. Ostrożności nigdy za wiele. Już wiedział, że nie zdecyduje się na powrót do Anglii, jednak nie dał tego Dumbledore'owi wyraźnie do zrozumienia. Zastanawiał się, czy był to dobry ruch, czy wręcz przeciwnie. Musiał jednak zaufać starcowi pr__zynajmniej w jednej kwestii – tego, że nie ujawni jego tożsamości. Wszystko od tego zależało._

_Odbił się od drzwi, zmierzając schodami na górę – potrzebował samotności i spokoju, mimo że w domu nie było nikogo, kto mógłby mu przeszkodzić. Rozłożył się na łóżku i zaczął odpakowywać paczkę._

_Gdy zobaczył jej zawartość, szczęka mu opadła. Przed jego oczami, na brązowym papierze, spoczywała najprawdziwsza na świecie peleryna-niewidka. Właśnie zamierzał zeskoczyć z łóżka i natychmiast przymierzyć bezcenny prezent, kiedy nagle coś jeszcze opadło na pościel._

_Harvey dopiero kilkanaście minut później zorientował się, że wpatruje się bezmyślnie w małą, ruchomą fotografię przedstawiającą czarnowłosego mężczyznę, którego nawet budowa i kształt twarzy przypominały__ jego własne, oraz ładną, rudowłosą kobietę o wielkich, błyszczących, zielonych oczach. Dopiero kiedy Harvey zobaczył te oczy, wszystko nagle stało się _realne._ Nie musiał spoglądać w lustro, wiedział, że jego własne były identyczne. Harvey zamknął oczy._

Może jednak pójście pobiegać nie jest złym pomysłem – _pomyślał. – _Przyda się do oczyszczenia myśli.

* * *

- Severusie, Remusie, może karmelka? – zaproponował z uśmiechem dyrektor, wyciągając torebkę cukierków w stronę dwóch mężczyzn. Jeden z nich skrzywił się, drugi starał się zachować uprzejmy wyraz twarzy. – Minerwo?

- Dziękuję, Albusie – odmówił grzecznie Lupin, podczas gdy McGonagall zwyczajnie zignorowała słowa dyrektora, a Snape prychnął: „Co się stało z cytrynowymi dropsami?". Dumbledore rozpromienił się.

- Ktoś postanowił uzupełnić braki w mojej wiedzy o słodyczach. Mimo sentymentu do cytrynowych dropsów, ostatnimi czasy zdecydowanie preferuję karmelki – odparł beztrosko starzec. – Na pewno się nie skusicie?

- Ten ktoś zasłużył na to, by smażyć się w piekle – wymamrotał jadowicie Severus, nie przejmując się groźnym spojrzeniem Syriusza, opierającego się o ścianę po przeciwnej stronie gabinetu.

- Jestem pewien, że twierdziłbyś dokładnie to samo, gdybyś znał tożsamość tej osoby – zachichotał Dumbledore, po chwili jednak poważniejąc. – Mam pewną informację, o której Syriusz już wie – rzucił wspomnianemu mężczyźnie znaczące spojrzenie – a reszta z was za chwilę się dowie. Nie chciałbym jednak, by dotarła ona do uszu kogokolwiek za wyjątkiem osób znajdujących się w tym pokoju, przynajmniej jeszcze nie teraz. Nie, dopóki wszystko się nie wyjaśni.

Jeśli Snape był zły, że Black usłyszał najnowsze wieści wcześniej od niego, w żaden sposób tego nie okazał, utrzymując kamienną twarz. Lupin wpatrywał się w skupieniu w dyrektora, a oczy Syriusza błyszczały nienaturalnie. Wyglądało na to, że ze wszystkich sił próbował się nie uśmiechać, jednak niezbyt mu to wychodziło. Nie mógł się doczekać, aż Lupin dowie się, że Harry został odnaleziony. Co do Snape'a to wolałby, żeby w ogóle go tutaj nie było.

- O co chodzi, Albusie? – zapytał w końcu Remus, przerywając ciszę.

- Chciałem poinformować was jako pierwszych o tym, że odnaleźliśmy Harry'ego.

Głowa Snape'a poderwała się, a jego oczy rozszerzyły komicznie. McGonagall otworzyła usta, zamierzając coś powiedzieć, po czym zamknęła je, najwyraźniej tracąc mowę. Lupin spojrzał ostro na Syriusza, szukając u niego potwierdzenia słów dyrektora. Black wyszczerzył zęby.

- Pottera? – upewnił się Snape, jak gdyby mogła być mowa o innym Harrym. Dumbledore przytaknął.

- Jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, Harry już wkrótce przybędzie z powrotem do Anglii.

Lupin wpatrywał się w starca z niedowierzaniem.

- Nie rozumiem… gdzie on w takim razie jest, Albusie?

Oczy dyrektora zamigotały.

- Widzicie, to dość interesująca historia. Okazuje się, że nasze podejrzenia nas nie myliły. Harry Potter dokonał dość niezwykłego osiągnięcia, teleportując się prawie pięć tysięcy mil. Konkretnie, wylądował w Stanach Zjednoczonych.

Snape wypuścił ciężko powietrze, jak gdyby wstrzymywał je przez ostatnie dziewięć lat, od zniknięcia dzieciaka. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Bachor Pottera… syn _Lily_… jednak żył. Przestał słuchać rozmowy toczącej się między czterema pozostałymi osobami, kompletnie ignorując ich podekscytowane głosy. Potrafił myśleć tylko o jednym: Dumbledore zastawił pułapkę. Manipulował. Znowu.

- Dyrektorze, czy mógłbym porozmawiać z panem na osobności? – zapytał, przerywając Blackowi wpół słowa i ignorując jego oburzone spojrzenie. Wzrok Dumbledore'a jasno wskazywał, że starzec doskonale wiedział, czego ta rozmowa będzie dotyczyć. – Teraz – nalegał. Jego ton nie pozostawiał miejsca na żadne sprzeciwy. Dumbledore westchnął.

- Minerwo, Syriuszu, Remusie, czy moglibyście zostawić nas na chwilę?

Syriusz wyglądał, jakby zamierzał zaprotestować – wcale nie podobała mu się wizja Snape'a rozmawiającego z dyrektorem o Harrym, podczas gdy jego nie będzie w pobliżu – jednak powstrzymało go ostrzegawcze spojrzenie Remusa. Cała trójka opuściła pomieszczenie, z czego jeden z mężczyzn zrobił to wyraźnie niechętnie, wciąż łypiąc groźnie na Mistrza Eliksirów.

Gdy tylko drzwi się zamknęły Dumbledore rzucił na nie szybkie zaklęcie wyciszające.

- Severusie, wiem, że… - zaczął, ale Snape nie pozwolił mu dokończyć.

- Wszystko to zaplanowałeś, tak? – warknął, wpatrując się w przełożonego ze złością. – To idealny moment, czyż nie? Czy rzeczywiście nie wiedziałeś, gdzie Potter jest, czy może po prostu czekałeś na odpowiedni czas, żeby włączyć go do gry?

- Severusie, jesteś w błędzie. Nie miałem pojęcia, gdzie Harry się znajduje aż do zeszłego tygodnia. Sam już dawno straciłem nadzieję, że chłopiec w ogóle żyje. Odnalezienie go akurat teraz było czystym przypadkiem.

- Ach, tak? W takim razie rozumiem, że ostrzegłeś go przed powrotem? Powiedziałeś mu całą prawdę? Zrobiłeś wszystko, co w twojej mocy, by upewnić się, że nie pojawi się w Anglii?

Poczucie winy na twarzy Dumbledore'a nie pozostawiało żadnych wątpliwości. Snape zamknął oczy, usiłując się uspokoić.

- To, czy wróci do kraju, będzie zależało tylko od niego – odparł spokojnie dyrektor, jednak w jego oczach brakowało typowych wesołych ogników.

- Ale czy chłopak zdaje sobie sprawę z faktu, że przyjeżdżając tu wpadnie prosto w pułapkę?! Czy wie, że Czarny Pan powrócił, o czym nie poinformowałeś nawet tych swoich dwóch błaznów, kundla i wilkołaka?! Czy dzieciak ma w ogóle jakiekolwiek przygotowanie do ewentualnej walki?! Będzie w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie i to z twojej winy!

Dumbledore z kamienną twarzą słuchał wrzasków młodszego nauczyciela. Po dłuższej chwili ciszy ponownie otworzył usta.

- Severusie, Voldemort powrócił, ale nie uczynił jeszcze żadnych starań, by ogłosić swój powrót. Jak sam mówiłeś, póki co jedyne, co robi, to przegrupowywanie szeregów śmierciożerców. Dopóki nie zaatakuje, o jego powrocie będą wiedzieć tylko ci, którzy muszą. Minęło zaledwie kilka tygodni, Severusie, planowałem wtajemniczyć Zakon w najbliższych dniach. Wszystko po prostu zbiegło się w czasie. Dopóki Voldemort nie zacznie działać aktywnie, nie widzę żadnego powodu, by informować ludzi o jego powrocie i wzbudzać niepotrzebną panikę.

- Ale Harry'ego Pottera bezpośrednio to dotyczy. Nawet nie będzie wiedział, przed czym się bronić. Kiedy Czarny Pan dowie się, że chłopak żyje, z całą pewnością wykona swój ruch.

- Harry dowie się w swoim czasie. Mamy ciebie jako szpiega, będziemy wiedzieli, kiedy mieć się na baczności.

- Ja również mogę nie wiedzieć wszystkiego. Czarny Pan wciąż nie ufa mi całkowicie. Rozmawiałem z Lucjuszem. Wewnętrzny krąg mnie nie podejrzewa, ale nie zamierza również polegać na moim osądzie.

Dumbledore westchnął.

- Czy Lucjusz wciąż odmawia przejścia na naszą stronę?

- Oczywiście, że tak, i będzie ciągnął tę sytuację tak długo, jak tylko będzie mógł. Tak jest dla niego najwygodniej. Wie, że z naszej strony nic mu nie grozi, ponieważ wystarczy jeden nasz zły ruch i mój status wyjdzie na jaw. Będzie starał się wyciągnąć z tego jak najwięcej dla siebie. Nie jest zachwycony powrotem Czarnego Pana, ale z pewnością nie będzie nadstawiał własnego karku. Podejrzewam, że być może wolałby nie widzieć mnie martwego, ale gdyby miał wybierać między swoim interesem a moim życiem, zdradziłby mnie bez wahania – przyznał niechętnie Snape. Dumbledore pokiwał nieobecnie głową.

- Dobrze, miej go na oku. W każdym razie…

- …w każdym razie odchodzimy od tematu! Rozmawialiśmy o Potterze! – przerwał gniewnie Severus.

- Co według ciebie miałem zrobić?

- Zakazać mu wracać do Anglii! Niech siedzi po cichu w Stanach, z daleka od tego całego bagna! Wtedy _być może_ będzie miał szansę na przeżycie! Wątpię jednak, by był na tyle mądry, by wykazać się takim rozsądkiem.

Oczy Dumbledore'a były wypełnione takim smutkiem, że Snape musiał odwrócić wzrok.

- Twój pesymizm mnie zdumiewa, przyjacielu.

- To nie czas na bycie optymistą, Albusie! Wojna rozpocznie się lada chwila, a on, zamiast się schować, będzie tutaj, w samym jej centrum! Naprawdę aż tak bardzo chcesz, żeby umarł? Dlaczego po prostu…

- Potrzebujemy go, Severusie – przerwał mu cicho dyrektor, wpatrując się w niego poważnie. Snape westchnął ciężko.

- Wyślesz go więc na pewną śmierć? – zapytał w końcu z rezygnacją. Albus nie odpowiedział. – Po prostu… po prostu powinieneś powiedzieć mu prawdę. Jeśli rzeczywiście jesteś tak _łaskawy_ – ostatnie słowo wręcz ociekało sarkazmem – że pozwalasz mu samemu zdecydować, powinien chociaż znać wszystkie fakty.

- Nie sądziłem, że ci zależy, Severusie – odezwał się cicho Dumbledore parę chwil później. Snape podniósł na niego przeszywający wzrok.

- Dzieci nie powinny walczyć na wojnie – odparł w końcu, zamykając oczy, lecz po chwili ponownie je otworzył. – A tym bardziej na niej umierać. Zrobisz, co będziesz uważał za słuszne, Albusie, jak zwykle, ale wiedz, że nie zgadzam się z tym. Mogę nie lubić dzieci, ale to nie oznacza, że nie obchodzi mnie to, czy syn Lily będzie żył, czy nie. Oczywiście, że mnie obchodzi, i dobrze o tym wiesz.

Dyrektor westchnął, po czym uznając rozmowę za skończoną machnął różdżką, zdejmując zaklęcie wyciszające i otwierając drzwi.

* * *

* tłum: „Wszelkie wspomnienia są złudne, bo teraźniejszość nadaje im inne barwy."


	6. Rozdział V

Zapraszam serdecznie do przeczytania piątego rozdziału, zbetowanego przez Doellę ;)

* * *

Rozdział V

* * *

"_But it is the same with man as with the tree. The more he seeks to rise into the height and light, the more vigorously do his roots struggle earthword, downword, into the dark, the deep - into evil."*_

_Friedrich Nietzsche_

* * *

Gia sama już nie wiedziała, co myśleć.

Dziewięć lat temu całe jej życie przewróciło się do góry nogami. Nie, żeby kiedykolwiek tego żałowała – nie cofnęłaby czasu za żadne skarby. Harvey i Brian byli dla niej całym światem. Kochała swojego syna za to, kim był – nie za bycie Harrym Potterem, ale Harveyem Leightonem, jedynym i niepowtarzalnym. Ale kochała go też bezwarunkowo, po prostu – był jej dzieckiem, może nie biologicznym, ale w każdym innym tego słowa znaczeniu.

Pamiętała, jakby to było wczoraj; cały wysiłek, który włożyli w utrzymanie tajemnicy. Potrafiła bez trudu wyczuć niechęć Briana i wielokrotnie obawiała się, że to ich poróżni. Jej mąż potrafił walczyć o swoje racje, ale nie był typem ryzykanta, a jego kariera była dla niego bardzo ważna. Sfałszowanie papierów adopcyjnych, rzucenie confundusa na pracownika opieki społecznej i wymazanie pamięci facetowi ze Służb Tajności – to było dla niego nieco zbyt wiele.

Wiedziała jednak, że on też nie żałował, pomimo wszystkiego, co mógł stracić, gdyby prawda wyszła na jaw. Widziała to w sposobie, w jaki troszczył się o Harveya, a dbał o niego jak o własnego syna. Była przekonana, że nawet gdyby wiedział, że tajemnica się wyda i straci swoją pozycję, postąpiłby dokładnie tak samo. Harvey na to zasługiwał. Cokolwiek się teraz stanie, te kilka lat szczęśliwego dzieciństwa było tego warte.

Pamiętała, jak Harvey zmieniał się na jej oczach. Z zastraszonego dziecka, które praktycznie bało się oddychać, w pewnego siebie młodzieńca, którym był teraz. Trudno było go przełamać, jeszcze trudniej zdobyć jego zaufanie. Harvey twierdził, że nie pamięta czasu, który spędził w Anglii, jednak Gia nie była pewna, czy mówił prawdę. Za każdym razem, gdy myślała o tym, co zrobiono jej synowi, miała ochotę kogoś zamordować i tym kimś byli jego poprzedni opiekunowie. Jako kochająca matka byłaby do tego całkowicie zdolna.

Harvey był jednak wtedy jeszcze bardzo mały i szybko wymazał z pamięci nieprzyjemne przeżycia – a przynajmniej przestał o nich myśleć. W zamian skupił się całkowicie na poznawaniu magicznego świata. Był bardzo bystrym dzieckiem i potężnym czarodziejem. Z każdym dniem wspomnienia blakły, pozostawiając miejsce na nowe doświadczenia – chodzenie do szkoły i rozwijanie zainteresowań. Chciała, by tak było zawsze – by nie musiał o nic się martwić. Ona mogła martwić się za nich oboje.

W końcu nadszedł czas, by powiedzieć mu prawdę. Gia mogła okłamywać cały świat dla dobra swojego syna, ale nie jego samego. To był trudny okres – brak zrozumienia, przerażenie, żal. Nie było łatwo wytłumaczyć coś takiego małemu dziecku – bo tak naprawdę Harvey był jeszcze wtedy tylko dzieckiem. Był jednak inteligentny, rozumiał powagę sytuacji.

Na jakiś czas Harry Potter stał się obsesją Harveya, chciał wiedzieć o nim wszystko. Serce jej się krajało, gdy widziała, jak szukał w książkach informacji o samym sobie; czegoś, czego ona nie mogła mu dać. Zawsze chciała dać mu wszystko, a nie mogła ofiarować tej jednej rzeczy, której pragnął.

Obserwowała, być może nieco z ulgą, jak jego entuzjazm wygasa. Jak zakopuje Harry'ego Pottera gdzieś na dnie swojego umysłu, w zamian skupiając się całkowicie na byciu sobą: Harveyem Leightonem. Bała się, tak bardzo się bała, że nie będzie szczęśliwy; ale był, mogła bez trudu to wyczuć. Nie mogła być bardziej dumna z młodego mężczyzny, jakim się stał – troszczącego się o swoją rodzinę, mającego marzenia i plany na przyszłość. Chciała myśleć, że to także po części jej zasługa.

Wiedziała jednak, że to nie będzie trwało wiecznie. Wiedziała, że Harry nie zniknął na zawsze. Harvey pragnął dowiedzieć się więcej o swojej przeszłości, choć jednocześnie trochę się tego bał. Byłaby gotowa powiedzieć mu: „Jedźmy do Anglii", gdyby tylko sądziła, że to będzie dla niego najlepsze. Nie chodziło tu już wcale o nią czy Briana, oni poradziliby sobie z sytuacją. Chodziło o to, że jakkolwiek Harvey z pewnością chciał poznać swoje korzenie, nie sądziła, by chciał żyć jako Harry Potter. A jedno wiązało się z drugim.

Była przygotowana na to, że być może szansa na podjęcie decyzji zostanie im odebrana. Jeśli tak się stanie i prawda wyjdzie na jaw, ona i Brian zmierzą się z konsekwencjami ich własnych działań. W końcu to oni zrobili to, co zrobili; dziecko było tu najmniej winne.

Wiedziała natomiast jedno – niezależnie od tego, co się wydarzy, nie pozwoli nikomu skrzywdzić Harveya. Upewni się, że będzie szczęśliwy: jako Harvey Leighton lub Harry Potter. Wszystko jedno.

* * *

- Halo? – odezwał się Harvey, odbierając telefon.

- Hej! Gdzie się podziewasz? Dasz radę wpaść dzisiaj na SoHo? – Harvey uśmiechnął się w duchu, słysząc głos Ronnie Spencer, swojej najlepszej przyjaciółki ze szkoły.

- Jasne, ale dopiero za jakąś godzinę – odparł wesoło, po czym dodał złośliwie: - Twoi rodzice zdecydowali się w końcu otworzyć na cywilizację?

Rodzice Ronnie byli czarodziejami panicznie bojącymi się mugoli. Nawet magiczne SoHo, choć nie było tam ani jednej osoby niemagicznej, wydawało im się „zbyt mugolskie" tylko dlatego, że znajdowało się w centrum Nowego Jorku. Harvey uważał, że to komiczne.

- Chyba nie sądzisz, że pozwoliliby mi iść tam samej? Mają kompletnego fioła – prychnęła Ronnie.

- Przyjadę metrem tylko po to, żeby ich zszokować – obiecał jej Harvey, na co dziewczyna zaśmiała się.

- Trzymam cię za słowo. Do zobaczenia!

Piętnaście minut później Harvey był już gotowy. Zbiegł po schodach i skierował się do drzwi, oznajmiając krótko:

- Wychodzę.

Gia, która wpatrywała się w plik dokumentów, najwyraźniej jednak zupełnie się na nich nie skupiając, uniosła zamyślony wzrok.

- Dokąd?

- Na SoHo. Umówiłem się z Ronnie.

- Dlaczego nie użyjesz fiuu?

- Wolę jechać metrem.

- To lepiej weź taksówkę.

Harvey spojrzał na nią jak na wariatkę.

- W godzinach szczytu? Zajęłoby mi to ze trzy godziny.

Kobieta spojrzała na niego, po czym skinęła głową.

- Bądź ostrożny.

Pół godziny później Harvey wysiadł z metra na Zachodnim Broadwayu i ruszył pieszo w stronę ulicy Houston. Siąpił delikatny, letni deszcz, znakomicie nastrajający do rozmyślań. Tego ranka Harvey napisał list do profesora Dumbledore'a, informując go o tym, że nie skorzysta z jego propozycji wyjazdu do Anglii. Niecierpliwie czekał na odpowiedź, choć jednocześnie trochę się jej bał. Nie był w stanie przewidzieć, jak mężczyzna zareaguje. Miał nadzieję, że Dumbledore był racjonalną osobą, która zrozumie, dlaczego zdecydował tak, a nie inaczej, zachowa jego tożsamość w tajemnicy i przestanie drążyć temat. Z drugiej strony miał świadomość, że na świecie jest bardzo mała ilość racjonalnych ludzi.

Bardzo chciał powiedzieć Ronnie o swoich problemach, ale wiedział, że nie mógł tego zrobić. Nie dlatego, że nie miał do niej zaufania – był pewien, że nikomu nie zdradziłaby jego tajemnicy. Chodziło raczej o to, że każda kolejna osoba znająca prawdę o Harrym Potterze sprawiała, że prawda ta stawała się coraz bardziej rzeczywista. Im więcej osób się dowie, tym trudniej będzie mu później potencjalnie zostawić to wszystko za sobą.

Nie mówiąc już o tym, że nie miał siły, by radzić sobie z jej reakcją – dziewczyna byłaby przerażona, zszokowana i oczywiście miałaby pretensje, że nie powiedział jej wcześniej. Nie, to nie był dobry moment na dokładanie sobie problemów.

Pogrążony w myślach nawet nie zorientował się, że stoi w wejściu do magicznego SoHo. Zamknął za sobą okno, wtapiając się w tłum ludzi. W piątek po południu dosłownie nie było którędy się przecisnąć.

Minął kilka znanych sobie sklepów, powstrzymując się, by nie wejść do księgarni ani do apteki po składniki do eliksirów. Będzie miał jeszcze na to czas. Skierował się w stronę dużego szyldu kawiarni „Planet", dostrzegając za szybą Ronnie siedzącą w towarzystwie swoich rodziców. Gdy był wystarczająco blisko, dziewczyna wstała i pomachała mu.

Była niska i drobna, ubrana w fioletową, czarodziejską szatę narzuconą na dżinsy i prostą, białą bluzkę. Rude loki sięgały jej ramion, okalając okrągłą twarz z małym, zadartym nosem, na którym można było dostrzec kilka piegów, i dużymi, brązowymi oczami.

- Hej! – zawołała, rzucając mu się na szyję, ku dezaprobacie swoich rodziców. – Szybko się wyrobiłeś. Przyleciałeś przez fiuu?

- Nie, przyjechałem metrem – odparł, uśmiechając się i przewracając oczami. – Nie mieszkamy daleko.

Ronnie parsknęła śmiechem w jego ramię na widok pełnych zgrozy min jej rodziców. Od lat robiła wszystko, co w jej mocy, by choć po części przekonać ich o tym, że mugole nie są tacy źli. Zwykle używała do tego celu Harveya, którego uważała za najlepszy przykład życia w przyjaźni z niemagicznym światem, jednak skutkowało to jedynie tym, że jej rodzice niezbyt za nim przepadali. Nie był to zresztą jedyny powód – Leightonowie mieli reputację wielbicieli mugolskiego świata, zwłaszcza ojciec Harveya, który był jednym z głównych specjalistów od kontaktów z mugolami w kraju. Państwo Spencer zwykle patrzyli na takie osoby spode łba, uważając, że „propagują nowoczesny i mugolski tryb życia, zupełnie porzucając tradycje panujące w naszym świecie od pokoleń". Harvey niespecjalnie się tym przejmował.

- Veronico, skoro twój przyjaciel już się pojawił, ja i twoja matka pójdziemy zrobić zakupy. Przyjdziemy tutaj po ciebie za godzinę – oznajmił pan Spencer, podnosząc się z gracją z fotela.

- Nie możecie chodzić po sklepach przynajmniej dwie godziny? – jęknęła Ronnie, jednocześnie krzywiąc się na użycie jej pełnego imienia. – Nie widzieliśmy się z Harveyem od ponad miesiąca!

Jej ojciec spojrzał na nią ostro, ale w końcu skinął głową.

- W takim razie za dwie godziny – oświadczył, po czym wraz z małżonką opuścił kawiarnię.

Ronnie z ulgą wypuściła powietrze, zupełnie bez gracji zapadając się w fotelu. Harvey podążył jej śladem, uśmiechając się.

- Więc? Opowiadaj! – zawołała dziewczyna, jak zwykle tryskając entuzjazmem. Harvey uśmiechnął się ironicznie, unosząc brew. Uwielbiał Ronnie, ale byli całkowitymi przeciwieństwami. Nie miał pojęcia, w jaki sposób ze sobą wytrzymywali.

- O czym mam opowiadać? – zapytał zaskoczony.

- Dobra, to ja będę opowiadać! – Machnęła ręką, po czym zagłębiła się w długiej i wyczerpującej historii o tym, co robiła przez ostatni miesiąc.

A było o czym opowiadać. Chłopak, z którym kiedyś się spotykała, Roger – Harvey usilnie próbował nie śmiać się za każdym razem, gdy zostało wspomniane jego imię – najwyraźniej znów gdzieś się napatoczył i znowu zaczęli ze sobą chodzić. W związku z tym dziewczyna zupełnie olała Nate'a, którego jednak Harvey lubił znacznie bardziej – może nie był tak pewny siebie i popularny, ale był znacznie sympatyczniejszy. Westchnął, uznając, że jego przyjaciółka może spotykać się z kim chce i jemu nic do tego.

- No, i słuchaj, bo to jest najlepsze – wytrajkotała podekscytowana Ronnie. – Siedzimy na tej ławce, nikt nie wie, co powiedzieć, no i wtedy… - zrobiła dramatyczną pauzę - …pocałował mnie.

Harvey uniósł brwi, nie będąc w stanie zmusić się do bardziej entuzjastycznej reakcji.

- Jak było? – zapytał, wbrew sobie naprawdę zaciekawiony. Pocałował w życiu tylko jedną dziewczynę – mugolkę Lindsay Stevenson, którą poznał na kursie aikido. Była śliczna. Pamiętał jej duże, niebieskie oczy, pieprzyk nad górną wargą i wojskowe buty. Fascynowało ją wszystko, co wiązało się z kulturą Dalekiego Wschodu i nieustannie go tym zamęczała. W końcu wyjechała do Japonii i tyle Harvey ją widział. Obiecywali sobie, że będą utrzymywać kontakt mailowy, ale oczywiście nic z tego nie wyszło.

- Hm… chyba mogło być lepiej. W pewnym momencie zderzyliśmy się głowami, to było całkowicie żenujące… Ale ogólnie było w porządku. Przynajmniej nie zdarzyło się nic w stylu tego, co stało się Abigail Kroll i jej mugolskiemu chłopakowi. Jej kolczyk w języku zaczepił się o jego aparat ortodontyczny. Nie mogli się od siebie odkleić przez prawie godzinę, dosłownie. Przynajmniej tak słyszałam – zachichotała.

- Ohyda – skwitował Harvey.

- Kolczyki w języku, aparaty ortodontyczne czy pocałunki?

- Kolczyki i aparaty, oczywiście – odparł Harvey, szczerząc zęby. – I Abigail Kroll – dodał przepraszająco po chwili zastanowienia. Ronnie parsknęła śmiechem. – Przypomnij mi, dlaczego mi o tym wszystkim mówisz?

- Bo nikt inny nie chciałby mnie słuchać – odparła bez wahania. Harvey wyszczerzył zęby, słysząc jej otwartą samokrytykę. – Dobra, więc teraz gadaj, co się dzieje.

- Co masz na myśli? – zapytał ostrożnie, starając się zachować neutralny wyraz twarzy. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego wymownie.

- Widzę, że coś jest nie tak. Nie słuchałeś mnie jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle. – Harvey chciał się roześmiać, ale najwyraźniej dziewczyna wcale nie żartowała. Westchnął.

- Nic się nie dzieje. Po prostu… nie mogę przestać myśleć o… pewnych sprawach.

- Jakich sprawach? – dopytywała, popijając dietetyczną colę. Ronnie nigdy nie piła kawy, za którą Harvey z kolei przepadał.

- Różnych… życiowych i w ogóle – odparł, uśmiechając się. Powaga sytuacji zaczęła działać mu na nerwy. – Daj spokój, przecież mnie znasz. Dam ci znać, o co chodzi, kiedy sam się dowiem.

W końcu dziewczyna wyglądała na nieco uspokojoną.

- W porządku, Panie Chodząca Tajemnico, nie będę wypytywać cię o twoje odkrywcze refleksje filozoficzne. Opowiedz mi w takim razie o czymś innym. Działo się coś ciekawego przez ostatni miesiąc?

Harvey zastanowił się.

- Widziałaś artykuł…? – zaczął, ale dziewczyna natychmiast mu przerwała.

- Tak! Właśnie! Gratuluję! To była prawie pierwsza strona, czwarta to prawie pierwsza, nie? Wyglądałeś obłędnie, a profesor Graham? Totalnie seksownie, niektórym facetom naprawdę pasuje siwizna…

- Zamierzasz w ogóle skomentować nasze odkrycie związane z eliksirami? – zaśmiał się chłopak.

- A dotyczy w jakikolwiek sposób kuracji wygładzającej skórę?

Harvey westchnął z rezygnacją.

- Nawet go nie przeczytałaś, co?

- Czytałam! – oburzyła się Ronnie. – Ale po prostu wyglądałeś na tym zdjęciu tak rewelacyjnie, że bez przerwy odwracało moją uwagę od tekstu – wyjaśniła, szczerząc zęby. Harvey roześmiał się głośno, kręcąc pobłażliwie głową.

- Jesteś nie z tej ziemi, Ronnie.

- Okej, poza tym, że odkryłeś eliksir zwalniający proces starzenia się u mugoli, którego i tak nikt nie opatentuje, bo będą bali się, że mugole opanują świat – choć większość czarodziejów przestała się już oszukiwać i wie, że właściwie już to zrobili – czy jeszcze coś ciekawego działo się w ciągu ostatniego miesiąca?

Harvey ponownie pokręcił głową z rozbawieniem. Taka właśnie była Ronnie – zawsze waliła prosto z mostu, i często udawała, że jest głupsza niż w rzeczywistości. Harvey doskonale wiedział, że dziewczyna z uwagą przestudiowała cały artykuł. Po prostu wolała zajmować się kosmetykami i plotkami niż nauką, ale nie dlatego, że do tego drugiego brakowało jej inteligencji.

- Na początku lipca byliśmy z Louisem i Jessicą w Górach Skalistych i wspięliśmy się na Blanca Peak – odparł Harvey, raczej po to, by powiedzieć cokolwiek, niż żeby rzeczywiście się pochwalić. Tak jak się spodziewał, Ronnie nie była pod zbytnim wrażeniem.

- Och? Co to za góra?

- Znajduje się na południu Kolorado. To ósmy co do wysokości szczyt w Stanach. Moja mama prawie dostała zawału, kiedy się o tym dowiedziała.

Harvey uwielbiał wszystko, co wiązało się z adrenaliną, a zwłaszcza wspinaczkę górską. Gia z kolei miała potworny lęk wysokości i zbierało jej się na mdłości na samą myśl, że ktoś może znajdować się ponad cztery tysiące metrów nad poziomem morza. Dobrze, że narzeczona Louisa była wielką wielbicielką sportów ekstremalnych, a Louis z kolei robił wszystko, o co go poprosiła – z jego wsparciem Harvey miał o wiele większą szansę przekonać Gię, że nie ma się czego obawiać.

- Super – skwitowała Ronnie, po czym westchnęła. – Czyli z nikim się nie całowałeś? Tylko góry i eliksiry?

- Niestety.

- Och.

* * *

_Szanowny Profesorze Dumbledore,_

_chciałem poinformować Pana, iż zdecydowałem jeszcze przez jakiś czas nie opuszczać Stanów Zjednoczonych. Mimo ogromnej chęci poznania waszego (i w pewnym sensie również mojego) świata, uznałem, iż nie chcę rezygnować z własnego życia, z czym z pewnością by się to wiązało. Najpierw wolałbym zakończyć edukację, co prawdopodobnie byłoby trudne po wyjściu na jaw mojej tożsamości. Sądzę, że sława Harry'ego Pottera mogłaby mnie nieco przerosnąć. Moi rodzice również popierają moją decyzję._

_Mam nadzieję, że zrozumie Pan powody, które mną kierują, oraz że nic nie zmieniło się w kwestii utrzymania mojej tożsamości w tajemnicy. Póki co wolę pozostać anonimowy, ale nie mam nic przeciwko temu, by wyjawił Pan prawdę Syriuszowi Blackowi, jeśli dzięki temu poczuje się lepiej. Mimo, że się nie znamy, myślę o nim bardzo ciepło. Jeśli miałby Pan okazję, proszę go ode mnie pozdrowić._

_Wciąż zamierzam kiedyś odwiedzić Anglię, jestem więc pewien, że jeszcze się zobaczymy. Poznanie Pana było dla mnie prawdziwym zaszczytem i mam nadzieję, iż pozostaniemy w kontakcie._

_Z poważaniem,_

_Harvey Leighton_

Albus Dumbledore westchnął ciężko. Z pewnością nie na taką odpowiedź liczył. Naprawdę, _naprawdę _sądził, że Harry bez wahania przybędzie do Anglii. Cóż, czasem nawet jemu zdarzało się kogoś mylnie ocenić.

Sam Harry był dla niego zaskoczeniem, zarówno pozytywnym, jak i negatywnym. Chłopak był poważny, dobrze wychowany i inteligentny – coś, czego się nie spodziewał. Coś, czego nie miał w sobie James, będąc w jego wieku – może za wyjątkiem inteligencji. Jednocześnie wydawał się ostrożny; z dbałością dobierał słowa, mając świadomość ich siły. Albus miał wręcz wrażenie, że w rozmowie z nim chłopiec zachowywał się asekuracyjnie, jakby się czegoś obawiał. Był skryty i nie chciał zbyt dużo zdradzać. Wciąż jednak można było wyczuć w nim młodzieńczy entuzjazm, a także odrobinę naiwności, które jednak przegrywały w walce ze zdrowym rozsądkiem. Z jakiegoś powodu był pewien, że gdyby chłopiec miał być przydzielony do któregoś z hogwardzkich domów, zostałby Ślizgonem.

Mimo tego można było dostrzec w nim typowe cechy jego rodziców: z całą pewnością posiadał ten sam błysk w oku, co James, a także jego upór. Z drugiej strony był błyskotliwy i asertywny jak Lily. Najwyraźniej na tyle asertywny, by bez oporu powiedzieć „nie".

Albus musiał przyznać, że chłopiec zrobił na nim zdecydowanie dobre wrażenie. Sam nie był pewien, czego się spodziewał; czy arogancji, której James okazywał zastraszające ilości, czy nieśmiałości, która byłaby zrozumiała podczas rozmowy z kimś takim jak Albus Dumbledore. W zamian poznał kulturalnego, pewnego siebie młodego człowieka. Byłby całkowicie usatysfakcjonowany przebiegiem spotkania, ale…

No właśnie, „ale". Chłopak odmówił. Albus ledwo brał taką opcję pod uwagę i zakładał, że nie będzie musiał nawet zastanawiać się, co w takiej sytuacji zrobić. Był ciekaw, co go do tego skłoniło. Czy jego rodzice nie wyrazili zgody na wyjazd, czy może nim samym zaczęły szargać jakieś wątpliwości? Z tego, co widział, Harry był zachwycony opowieścią o Lily i Jamesie i wyglądał na bardzo chętnego, by poznać magiczną Anglię, choć już podczas ich rozmowy można było dostrzec u niego niepewność, na którą Albus wcześniej nie zwrócił uwagi. Jaki był powód?

Odpowiedź chłopca nie była nawet wymijająca, była konkretna. To była odmowa; uprzejma, ale dająca do zrozumienia, że nie zamierza zmienić zdania. Nie pozostawiała miejsca na żadne przekonywania. A to bardzo psuło Albusowi plany.

Nie mógł, po prostu nie mógł pozwolić sobie na brak Harry'ego. Jeśli mają mieć jakąkolwiek szansę w nadchodzącej wojnie, chłopiec był im potrzebny. Bez niego byli straceni. Nie mógł pozwolić, by jego własne sympatie i antypatie kierowały jego osądem; gra toczyła się o coś dużo ważniejszego. Na szali znajdowało się życie wielu ludzi.

Zanim plan zdążył na dobre wykiełkować w jego głowie, Dumbledore wstał i podszedł do kominka, rzucając w płomienie garść proszku fiuu.

- Ministerstwo Magii, gabinet Amelii Bones!

- O co chodzi, Albusie? – zapytała Amelia, której głowa natychmiast pojawiła się w kominku.

- Moja droga, czy miałabyś chwilę, by odwiedzić mnie w moim gabinecie?

Pani Bones wycofała się z kominka, po czym ogień zapłonął na zielono i kobieta wkroczyła do gabinetu, otrzepując szatę z popiołu.

- Muszę prosić cię o pewną przysługę – zaczął Dumbledore poważnym tonem, siadając za swoim biurkiem. Kobieta zajęła miejsce naprzeciwko niego, pytając bez wahania:

- Co mam zrobić, Albusie?

Mężczyzna westchnął.

- Miałem nadzieję, że do tego nie dojdzie, jednak wygląda na to, iż nie mam wyboru. Przede wszystkim muszę cię prosić, aby to, co dzisiaj ustalimy, pozostało tylko i wyłącznie między nami. Byłoby fatalnie, gdybym został skojarzony z tą sytuacją, jednak mam do ciebie pełne zaufanie. Przyniesie nam to wiele dodatkowych korzyści. Potrzebuję cię jak najbliżej ministerstwa, zwłaszcza teraz. To, co zrobisz, upewni Knota w tym, że może ci zaufać, co do czego jak dotąd miał pewne wątpliwości. To dla nas niezwykle ważne.

Amelia pokiwała głową z determinacją, czekając na kolejne słowa mężczyzny.

- Chcę, byś poinformowała ministerstwo o tym, że Harry Potter znajduje się nielegalnie w Stanach Zjednoczonych – oznajmił w końcu dyrektor. Usta kobiety uchyliły się ze zdumienia.

- Ale… myślałam, że… - zaczęła, nie wiedząc do końca, jak zareagować.

- Wiesz, czego od ciebie wymagam?

Amelia przez chwilę wpatrywała się w niego niepewnie, aż w końcu jej oczy rozszerzyły się.

- Wiedzieć bez zrozumienia – wyszeptała. Albus pokiwał głową.

- Dokładnie.

Przez chwilę kobieta wyglądała na głęboko zamyśloną.

- Ufam twojemu osądowi, Albusie – oznajmiła w końcu z powagą. – Jeśli uważasz, że to najlepsze wyjście, to z całą pewnością masz rację.

Kiedy Amelia opuściła gabinet, Dumbledore oparł się na krześle, wzdychając ciężko. Nie lubił działać w ten sposób, ale, jak to mówią, cel uświęca środki.

_Severus nigdy mi tego nie wybaczy_ - pomyślał, rozmasowując skronie.

* * *

* tłum: „Z człowiekiem jest wszakże jak z drzewem. Im bardziej dąży ku wysokościom i jasnościom, tym silniej jego korzenie ciągną ku ziemi, w dół, w ciemność, głębię: w zło."


	7. Rozdział VI

Witam serdecznie i zapraszam do przeczytania kolejnego rozdziału. Tym razem trochę Wielkiej Brytanii i hogwarckiej młodzieży, następny rozdział będzie zawierał te same wydarzenia z perspektywy naszych amerykańskich bohaterów.**  
**

Dziękuję uprzejmie za wszystkie komentarze.** Dodsab**, co do wątku romantycznego to od razu uprzedzam (a innych pewnie rozczarowuję) - nie będzie slashu, przynajmniej nie z Harrym w roli głównej (może pojawić się slash jako wątek drugoplanowy. Prawdopodobnie nie uda mi się powstrzymać się przed rozwinięciem jakiegoś wątku miłosnego, jednak na ten moment nie jestem jeszcze w stanie powiedzieć, kto będzie szczęśliwą wybranką. Minie jeszcze sporo czasu, zanim do tego dojdzie.**  
**

Zapraszam serdecznie do czytania, rozdział zbetowała** Doella**.**  
**

* * *

**Rozdział VI**

* * *

"_This world is a comedy to those that think, a tragedy to those that feel."*_

_Horace Walpole_

* * *

Prorok Codzienny, 11 sierpnia 1995r.

**Chłopiec, Który Się Odnalazł!**

_Autor: Rita Skeeter_

_ Okazuje się, że Harry Potter (15), znany również jako Chłopiec, Który Przeżył, uznany za zaginionego od czasu, gdy nie pojawił się w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart 1-ego września 1991 roku, od kilkunastu lat znajduje się nielegalnie w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Ministerstwo Magii odmawia udzielenia informacji na ten temat, wiemy jednak, że skontaktowało się ono z amerykańskim rządem w tej sprawie, podejmując konieczne kroki w celu umożliwienia Harry'emu powrotu do Wielkiej Brytanii. Czy porwanie chłopca było częścią spisku skierowanemu przeciw brytyjskiemu ministerstwu? Nie znamy odpowiedzi na to pytanie, ale cała sprawa wygląda niezwykle podejrzanie. Czekamy niecierpliwie na kolejne informacje i powrót legendarnego Chłopca, Który Przeżył._

* * *

- Słyszałam, że został porwany! – wyskrzeczała znad filiżanki herbaty Leonora Norrington, czarownica w podeszłym wieku. – Oczywiście to jedyne sensowne wyjaśnienie…

- Ale ta historia właśnie nie ma sensu! – zawołała poddenerwowanym głosem Andromeda Tonks. – Jego rodzice zostali zabici, Same-Wiecie-Kto pokonany i nagle w ruinach budynku pojawia się jakiś Amerykanin i porywa dziecko? Przecież to czysty absurd!

- Moja droga, przecież roczne dziecko nie może samo wyjechać z kraju. – Leonora pokręciła głową z wypiekami na twarzy. – Ktoś musiał maczać w tym palce, ot co!

- Ja słyszałam, że po śmierci jego rodziców zajęli się nim krewni jego matki – oświadczyła pewnym głosem Molly Weasley, najwyraźniej dumna z posiadanych informacji. – To się nazywa barbarzyństwo, porwać dziecko spod opieki kochających krewnych i wywieźć je Merlin wie gdzie!

- Naprawdę myślicie, że to mógł być ruch polityczny? – dopytywała Andromeda, marszcząc brwi. – Przecież to nie pierwsze lepsze dziecko, ale praktycznie symbol magicznej Wielkiej Brytanii!

- I jakie Amerykanie mogą mieć plany wobec niego…?

- Ja nigdy im nie ufałam, ot co!

- Musi istnieć jakieś racjonalne wyjaśnienie. W końcu nie wiemy, co się wydarzyło…

- Moja droga, przecież to z daleka pachnie spiskiem! Mówię wam, nie należy im ufać za grosz!

- Ale przecież oni nie mogą go więzić! Teraz już znamy prawdę i Harry będzie musiał wrócić…

- Niekoniecznie, droga Molly. Nie wiadomo, czego od nas zażądają w zamian za niego. Ci ludzie nie są tacy jak my…

- Na Merlina, Leonoro, masz absolutną rację. Biedne dziecko…

* * *

Prorok Codzienny, 13 sierpnia 1995 r.

**Wielki powrót Chłopca, Który Przeżył!**

_Autor: Rita Skeeter_

_Jak informuje nasz specjalny korespondent, Harry Potter (15), od czterech lat uznawany za zaginionego i przebywający obecnie na terenie Stanów Zjednoczonych, już wkrótce powróci do Wielkiej Brytanii. Ministerstwu Magii udało się wynegocjować kompromis z amerykańskim rządem i uniknąć konfliktu na tle ostatnich wydarzeń. Harry Potter został przekazany pod opiekę amerykańskiego ministerstwa, skąd zostanie przetransportowany do Wielkiej Brytanii przez amerykańską delegację. Simon Reynolds, Prezydent Magicznych Stanów Zjednoczonych, oświadcza, że rząd nie był świadomy faktu, iż chłopiec przebywa na terenie USA i wyraża ubolewanie spowodowane zaistniałą sytuacją (czyt. więcej: str. 4)._

* * *

- Wiedziałeś o tym? – zapytał zaciekawionym głosem Lucjusz, po czym sięgnął po stojący na stoliku kieliszek czerwonego wina, zachęcając Severusa gestem, by zrobił to samo.

- Nie miałem pojęcia. Jeśli Dumbledore wiedział, doskonale to ukrywał – odparł neutralnym głosem Snape, unosząc własny kieliszek i odwracając twarz od rozmówcy. Znajdowali się w jednym z mniejszych, gościnnych pomieszczeń Malfoy Manor, obłożonym potężnym zaklęciem wyciszającym, jednak Severus mimo to czuł się nieswojo. Rozmawianie o jego lojalności i o Harrym Potterze w budynku, w którym roi się od śmierciożerców, nie było dobrym pomysłem. Lucjusz natomiast wyglądał jakby doskonale się bawił.

- Ach, czuję, że nie mówisz mi całej prawdy, Severusie – zadrwił. – Ale trudno ci się dziwić.

- Czy wiesz cokolwiek o reakcji Czarnego Pana na te informacje? – zapytał od niechcenia Snape. – Na spotkaniu nawet o tym nie wspomniał.

Lucjusz roześmiał się cicho.

- Severusie, naprawdę sądzisz, że zdradzę ci plany Czarnego Pana? To już zachodzi nieco za daleko.

Severus ze wszystkich sił próbował się nie wzdrygnąć. Uważał, że najrozsądniej będzie nie odpowiadać. Po chwili jednak Malfoy sam zaczął mówić:

- Możliwe, że Czarny Pan sam do końca nie wie, co myśleć. Gdybym miał zgadywać, sądziłbym, że ostatnie wydarzenia naprawdę pokrzyżowały jego plany. Nie lubi, kiedy coś dzieje się niespodziewanie lub nie po jego myśli. Podejrzewam, że będzie potrzebował trochę czasu, by na nowo obmyślić strategię. To daje _wam_ czas, by zrobić to samo – wycedził, ostrożnie dobierając słowa i wpatrując się w wiszący nad kominkiem gobelin, zamiast w oczy rozmówcy. Severus był zaskoczony, ale nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Przełknął.

- Czy… jego najwierniejsi zwolennicy nie będą mieli z tego powodu… nieprzyjemności? – zapytał pozornie spokojnym tonem. Wiedział, że kiedy Czarny Pan był naprawdę wściekły, zwykle obrywało się Wewnętrznemu Kręgowi po oficjalnym zebraniu.

Lucjusz uniósł brew, a jego twarz nieco złagodniała.

- To się okaże, przyjacielu. Być może będzie miał… ważniejsze sprawy na głowie – odparł znacząco, a nawet z cieniem uśmiechu. Po chwili ponownie spoważniał. – Nie sądź jednak, że to powstrzyma go przed działaniem. W świetle ostatnich wydarzeń prawdopodobnie uczyni swój krok wcześniej niż planował.

Severus pokiwał głową, prostując się i podnosząc z fotela.

- Nie będę cię zatrzymywał. Zapewne Czarny Pan wkrótce zechce cię widzieć – powiedział, a po chwili dodał niechętnie, spoglądając w bok: - Dziękuję.

Lucjusz zmierzył go nieodgadnionym spojrzeniem, po czym uśmiechnął się krzywo.

- Nie robię tego dla ciebie, Severusie.

Czarnowłosy mężczyzna uniósł wzrok, po raz pierwszy nawiązując kontakt wzrokowy.

- Wiem.

* * *

Prorok Codzienny, 14 sierpnia 1995r.

**Porywacze Harry'ego Pottera aresztowani!**

_Autor: Rita Skeeter_

_Osoby, które w Stanach Zjednoczonych zajmowały się Harrym Potterem (15), ukrywając go pod innym nazwiskiem, zostały aresztowane, a w ich sprawie prowadzone jest dochodzenie. Są oskarżone między innymi o porwanie osoby nieletniej, sfałszowanie dokumentów i manipulowanie za pomocą magii pracownikami ministerstwa. Jak głoszą pogłoski, jedną z tych osób jest sam szef Departamentu Współpracy Międzynarodowej, który został zdymisjonowany ze stanowiska z dniem dwunastego sierpnia b.r. Harry Potter znajduje się obecnie w amerykańskim ministerstwie, skąd już wkrótce przekazany zostanie w ręce brytyjskich władz (czyt. więcej: str. 3)._

* * *

Lodziarnia Floriana Fortescue od dawna nie była tak zatłoczona. Robiący na ulicy Pokątnej zakupy uczniowie, którym udało wyrwać się spod opieki swoich rodziców, zebrali się, by przedyskutować najnowsze wieści.

- Słyszałem, że został porwany zaraz po śmierci jego rodziców! – zawołał z ekscytacją Seamus Finnigan. – Wywieziony do Stanów, gdzie przetrzymywali go jako zakładnika i w ogóle nie wypuszczali na zewnątrz…

- To kompletne bzdury – oświadczył ważnym głosem Michael Corner. – Moja mama pracuje w ministerstwie i powiedziała, że jakaś amerykańska rodzina po prostu się nim zaopiekowała.

- Ale wiedzieli, kim on jest?

Michael wzruszył ramionami.

- Tego nie wiem.

- Ale jak w ogóle się tam znalazł?

- Słyszałam… słyszałam, że się teleportował – zająknęła się nieśmiało Susan Bones, rumieniąc się, gdy cała uwaga zwróciła się na nią.

- Teleportował? Do Stanów? – upewniła się Lisa Turpin z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Hermiona Granger parsknęła śmiechem.

- Tak, oczywiście, kiedy miał roczek. Może od razu zamienił się w smoka i tam poleciał? – zadrwiła. – Nie wierz we wszystko, co usłyszysz, Susan.

- To prawda! – zaperzyła się dziewczyna, czerwieniąc się ze wstydu. – Moja ciocia tak mówiła! Rozmawiała na ten temat z Knotem! Sama zobaczysz, jak publicznie to ogłoszą!

Hermiona uniosła sceptycznie brwi, nie wyglądając na przekonaną. Reszta zgromadzonych przysłuchiwała im się z uwagą.

- Tak czy inaczej wygląda na to, że teraz będzie chodził do Hogwartu – oświadczyła Ginny Weasley, przerywając sprzeczkę i szczerząc zęby. Wyglądała na rozanieloną samą myślą. Jej brat, Ron, wyglądał na zaskoczonego tą uwagą.

- Hej, rzeczywiście! Myślisz? No w końcu musi gdzieś się uczyć…

- Na pewno! Rany, prawdziwy… prawdziwy Harry Potter! – zawołała podekscytowana Parvati. Hermiona przewróciła oczami.

- Nie rozumiem, czym tu się ekscytować… To tylko chłopak. Jak każdy inny.

Parvati i Lavender spojrzały na nią z wyrzutem.

- Niestety muszę zgodzić się z Granger – oświadczył Ron, krzywiąc się w stronę Hermiony, choć na jego twarzy dało się dostrzec cień uśmiechu. – Nawet nie znacie tego faceta, skąd wiecie, że jest taki wspaniały?

- Znając ciebie, Ron, podejdziesz do niego po autograf – zakpiła Ginny, pamiętając sytuację z Wiktorem Krumem. Uszy Rona poróżowiały.

- Niby dlaczego miałbym? Krum jest rewelacyjnym graczem w quidditcha, a ten Potter? Czego on takiego dokonał poza tym, że ciągle żyje? – zaperzył się. Kilku chłopców pokiwało głowami, najwyraźniej zaniepokojonych zainteresowaniem, jakie wzbudzał Harry wśród ich koleżanek. Lavender rozpromieniła się.

- Widziałam kiedyś jego zdjęcie! Był przesłodkim dzieckiem! – rozczulała się, szczebiocąc do Parvati, która jako jedyna chciała jej słuchać. Hermiona uniosła brwi ze zdumieniem.

- Gdzie niby natrafiłaś na jego zdjęcie? Podobno nikt go nie widział od czasu upadku Sam-Wiecie-Kogo!

Lavender zaczerwieniła się nieco i wymamrotała pod nosem, że było w jakiejś gazecie. Granger pokręciła z politowaniem głową, jednocześnie przewracając oczami. Najprawdopodobniej była to „Czarownica", a fotografia nie była autentyczne. Naprawdę, ludzie uwierzą we wszystko.

- Czy ktoś wie, na którym będzie roku? – zapytał z zaciekawieniem Dean Thomas, przerywając niezręczną ciszę spowodowaną zakłopotaniem blondynki.

- Jeśli na piątym, chętnie oprowadzę go po zamku – oświadczyła z łobuzerskim uśmiechem Mandy Brocklehurst, na co Morag MacDougal i Padma Patil zachichotały. Hermiona przewróciła oczami, na co Ginny uśmiechnęła się do niej przepraszająco.

- Nie dziw się tak… dla nich to jak powrót bohatera – wyszeptała przyjaciółce na ucho Weasleyówna. Hermina skrzywiła się.

- Ale dlaczego muszą się z tym tak obnosić? Rozumiem, że Potter jest symbolem, że jest ważny, ale zachwycać się nim tylko i wyłączenie ze względu na nazwisko? To głupie – odszepnęła Granger.

- Może trochę tak… Ale przyznaj, że jest coś pociągającego w chłopaku, który mając rok pokonał czarnoksiężnika, potem zapadł się pod ziemię, a teraz powraca w postaci prawdopodobnie przystojnego nastolatka? Ja im się nie dziwię, że tak wariują.

- Sama robisz to samo – zauważyła Hermiona, unosząc znacząco brew. Ginny nawet się nie zarumieniła.

- Owszem, i co z tego? Może okaże się, że jest totalnym idiotą. Wtedy nie będę zawracać sobie głowy.

Hermiona kiwnęła głową z aprobatą. Jeśli chłopak okaże się totalnym bufonem, jak większość chłopców z Hogwartu, nie zamierzała poświęcać mu nadmiernej uwagi, nawet jeśli nazywał się Harry Potter. Przysłuchała się z powrotem rozmowie trzech Krukonek.

- Widziałyście przecież zdjęcia jego rodziców, nie? Jego ojciec był całkiem niezły, a jego mama była przepiękna. Na pewno będzie na co popatrzeć!

- Daj spokój, Morag, nie zachowuj się jak jakaś głupia fanka, z pewnością tym mu nie zaimponujesz!

Hermiona nie zamierzała nawet komentować tej rozmowy, odwróciła więc głowę w stronę chłopców z jej rocznika, którzy rozmawiali z Ginny.

- Ciekaw jestem, do jakiego domu zostanie przydzielony – zastanawiał się głośno Seamus. Ron skrzywił się.

- Jeśli do Slytherinu, to niech spada – prychnął. Po chwili ożywił się. - Wyobrażacie to sobie, Chłopiec, Który Przeżył jako jeszcze gorsza wersja Malfoya?

Dean wyglądał na przerażonego, zaś oczy Ginny rozszerzyły się.

- Daj spokój, to niemożliwe!

- Skąd wiesz? – zapytał rozsądnie Ron. – Słyszałem, że amerykańscy czarodzieje uważają się za lepszych od innych. Możliwe, że wpadnie do zamku, wielki Harry Potter, zupełnie jakby Hogwart był jego własnością a my wszyscy sługami… I tak się skończy wasza piękna wizja Wybrańca – zakończył dramatycznie. Ginny zepsuła cały efekt, wybuchając śmiechem.

- Masz zbyt wybujałą wyobraźnię, braciszku. Jestem pewna, że Harry jest przemiłą osobą – oświadczyła, na co jej brat wzruszył ramionami. Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi, niechętnie przyznając rudzielcowi odrobinę racji. Nie byłoby niczego dziwnego w tym, że ktoś, kto jest sławny praktycznie od urodzenia, mógłby być nieco zarozumiały. Nie chciała mówić tego Ginny.

_Cóż, pożyjemy, zobaczymy_ – pomyślała. Choć sama była ciekawa, bardziej interesowało ją podejście jej hogwardzkich kolegów niż sam Harry Potter. Podchodziła do sytuacji raczej z dystansem i bawiły ją reakcje innych uczniów; Ginny, jej najlepszej przyjaciółki, łączącej swój typowy luz z niewysłowionym zachwytem, jaki wzbudzała w niej choćby wzmianka dotycząca Harry'ego. Hermiona potrafiła to zrozumieć; podczas gdy ona jako dziecko słuchała opowieści o przeróżnych książętach, mama Ginny opowiadała jej właśnie o Harrym Potterze. Mit Chłopca, Który Przeżył nasilił się jeszcze bardziej za sprawą jego zniknięcia, które dodało mu tajemnicy i obietnicy, że kiedyś wróci, by po raz kolejny uratować magiczny świat przed zagładą. Dla Hermiony Harry Potter był jedynie sławnym nazwiskiem, dla Ginny – księciem z bajki.

O wiele bardziej bawiły ją jednak reakcje pozostałych dziewcząt; od Parvati i Lavender niczego innego by nie oczekiwała, a jednak Krukonki nieco ją rozczarowały. Zwykle siedzące tak jak ona z nosami w książkach, teraz nie potrafiły skupić się na niczym innym niż plotkowanie o Harrym Potterze. Rozumiała, że jego powrót był dla magicznej społeczności ogromnym wydarzeniem, ale mimo to życie toczyło się dalej. Obsesja nigdy nie jest dobrym znakiem.

Jeszcze zabawniejsi byli chłopcy, próbujący wybrać między podziwem, który czuli, a zazdrością, że ktoś inny wzbudza takie zainteresowanie. Ron Weasley i jego wierni towarzysze, Dean Thomas i Seamus Finnigan, nie lubili, gdy coś odwracało od nich uwagę dziewczyn. Hermiona niemal zachichotała na samą myśl, że ktoś być może w końcu uświadomi trzem chłopcom, że nie są najważniejsi na świecie.

Z Ronem nie lubili się od samego początku. Przez pierwszy rok był dla niej okropny, bez przerwy się z niej wyśmiewając. Natychmiast zaprzyjaźnił się z dwoma współlokatorami, niejako zostawiając niezdarnego Neville'a samemu sobie. Parvati i Lavender, ku uldze Hermiony, starały się trzymać z nimi, przez co Granger została w pewnym sensie skazana na Neville'a. Szybko przestało jej to przeszkadzać; chłopiec być może był nieśmiały, ale okazało się, że był również inteligentny, jak tylko wystarczało mu odwagi, by wypowiedzieć swoje zdanie. Szybko zostali dobrymi przyjaciółmi.

Rok później pojawiła się Ginny. Mała, nieśmiała Ginny, na którą skierowała się cała niechciana uwaga, gdy odnalazła pamiętnik, który próbował zmusić ją do otworzenia Komnaty Tajemnic – na szczęście Ginny już w wieku jedenastu lat była wystarczająco rozsądna, by szybko poinformować o wszystkim swoich rodziców, którzy skontaktowali się z Albusem Dumbledore'em. W innym wypadku cała sytuacja mogła skończyć się fatalnie.

Całe to wydarzenie przyniosło jej wiele nieprzyjemności i Ginny straciła sporą część swojej pewności siebie. Była w Hogwarcie raczej samotna, podobnie jak Hermiona, szybko więc znalazły wspólny język i, mimo różnic w zainteresowaniach, zostały przyjaciółkami. Ginny była od niej znacznie bardziej towarzyska; była jedną z niewielu osób w Hogwarcie, które bez wahania wyciągały rękę do osób z innych domów.

Z czasem, jakoś pod koniec trzeciego roku, Hermiona zaczęła odnajdywać wspólny język z Ronem Weasleyem. Główną przyczyną była niechęć ich obojga do Malfoya, który właśnie ich obrał sobie jako główne cele swoich kpin; Weasleya jako biedaka, zdrajcę krwi i wielbiciela mugoli, zaś ją jako osobę mugolskiego pochodzenia. W końcu postanowili połączyć siły przeciw Malfoyowi, przez co odkryli, że tak naprawdę całkiem nieźle się dogadują. Ron być może był czasem gruboskórny i nietaktowny, ale był sympatyczny i Hermionie naprawdę, ku własnemu zaskoczeniu, sprawiało przyjemność przebywanie w jego towarzystwie. Chłopakowi nadal zdarzało się sprawić jej przykrość i Hermiona nie nazwałaby ich przyjaciółmi, ale była w stanie go znieść, co wcześniej nie było takie proste.

- Nie odpływaj – szepnęła jej do ucha Ginny, przerywając rozmowę z Deanem. Hermiona wiedziała, że ta dwójka zawsze się sobie podobała, ale Dean był zbyt nieśmiały, a Ginny co chwilę zmieniała co do niego zdanie. Granger miała wrażenie, że Thomas był nieco zirytowany zachwytem, jaki wzbudzał w Ginny Harry Potter; to było co innego, gdy Chłopiec, Który Przeżył był jedynie ideą. Teraz, gdy stał się prawdziwą osobą z krwi i kości, w dodatku mającą pojawić się we wrześniu w Hogwarcie, Dean nie wyglądał na zbyt zadowolonego z sytuacji.

- Zastanawiam się po prostu, ile można rozmawiać bez przerwy o jednej osobie – odszepnęła. Ginny wyszczerzyła zęby.

- Tej konkretnej? Bez końca!

Hermiona przewróciła oczami.

- Im bardziej będziecie się nastawiać, tym bardziej będziecie rozczarowani, kiedy okaże się, że to nie żaden bohater, ale zwykły chłopak – ostrzegła, kręcąc głową. Po chwili coś przykuło jej wzrok. - O, moi rodzice. Wygląda na to, że muszę lecieć.

Hermiona pomachała parze stojącej za szybą, podnosząc się z miejsca i zarzucając na ramię torbę.

- Na razie! – Rozległ się chór głosów, podczas gdy Ginny przytuliła ją krótko. – Do zobaczenia we wrześniu!

Hermiona szybkim krokiem opuściła lodziarnię, kręcąc z politowaniem głową, gdy ponownie usłyszała za sobą imię Harry'ego. To nie sam Harry Potter, ale zamieszanie wokół niego wzbudzało w niej największą ciekawość. Zastanawiała się, jak to wszystko będzie wyglądać we wrześniu.

Gdy była już na zewnątrz, zerknęła jeszcze raz przez szybę na kolegów ze szkoły. Przypomniała sobie pierwszy rok, kiedy z nikim nie była w stanie znaleźć wspólnego języka. Nie rozumiała jeszcze wtedy magicznego świata, cały swój czas poświęcała więc książkom, by zakryć czymś braki towarzyskie. Oczywiście książki wciąż były jej wielką pasją i wciąż nie była zbyt rozrywkową osobą, ale miło było być częścią grupy. Mieć przyjaciół. Kiedyś mogła sobie wmawiać, że to nic dla niej nie znaczyło, ale sama w to nie wierzyła.

Uśmiechnęła się do rodziców, po czym wraz z nimi ruszyła w stronę mugolskiego świata.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore teleportował się w środku lasu, kilkanaście mil od małej miejscowości w hrabstwie Durham w Anglii. Po kilku minutach szybkiego marszu las zaczął się przerzedzać, a chwilę później jego oczom ukazał się niewielki wiejski domek, wyglądający na zupełnie odizolowany od reszty świata. Mijając niski płot ruszył wąską ścieżką w stronę drzwi i zapukał kilkakrotnie kołatką. Usłyszał zbliżające się kroki, a chwilę później drzwi stanęły otworem.

- Albusie – powiedział z zaskoczeniem Remus Lupin, odsuwając się, by wpuścić dyrektora do środka. Dumbledore rozpromienił się.

- Remusie, mój drogi, nie spodziewałem się tu ciebie zastać – oświadczył, przekraczając próg.

- Cóż, Syriusz potrzebował pewnej pomocy i… - zaczął tłumaczyć Lupin, podczas gdy z głębi domu dobiegł podniesiony głos:

- Kto to, Remi?!

Chwilę później jedne z drzwi otworzyły się na oścież i pojawił się w nich Syriusz Black w mugolskich dżinsach i rozpiętej koszuli, energicznie wycierający włosy ręcznikiem. Zatrzymał się na widok dyrektora, niepewny, jak się zachować.

- Syriuszu, jakże miło cię widzieć – oświadczył Dumbledore, kompletnie ignorując konsternację mężczyzny. – Prawdopodobnie powinienem uprzedzić cię o tym, że zajrzę, ale rozumiesz… w obliczu ostatnich wydarzeń lepiej z niczym nie czekać.

- Oczywiście – odparł natychmiast Syriusz, wskazując starszemu mężczyźnie fotel. Dyrektor zajął go bez słowa, udając niezwykle zainteresowanego wiszącym na ścianie porożem, podczas gdy Syriusz zapinał koszulę. Czarnowłosy mężczyzna był mu za to wdzięczny. Usiadł obok dyrektora, podczas gdy Remus zajął miejsce po drugiej stronie stołu.

- Czy to dotyczy w jakiś sposób… sprawy, o której ostatnio rozmawialiśmy? – zapytał Syriusz drżącym głosem. Dumbledore westchnął.

- I tak, i nie… pośrednio na pewno. Jednak głównie jestem tu w sprawie młodego Harry'ego.

Remus spojrzał na Blacka, w jego oczach widać było zmartwienie. Twarz Syriusza zapadła się.

Lupin doskonale wiedział, że Syriusz nie miał pojęcia, co myśleć i czuć w kwestii Harry'ego. Z jednej strony nie potrafił nie cieszyć się z tego, że jego chrześniak wkrótce wróci do Anglii, z drugiej – wiedział, że takie rozdmuchanie sprawy nie przyniesie niczego dobrego. Do tego wszystkiego dochodziła sprawa powrotu Voldemorta, o czym dowiedzieli się dopiero kilka dni temu i Remus wciąż jeszcze do końca nie uświadomił sobie, że on _naprawdę_ wrócił. W końcu to było niewyobrażalne, żeby po tym wszystkim, po tylu latach… Nie, zdecydowanie nie był jeszcze gotowy, by myśleć o tym, jakie mogą być konsekwencje jego powrotu. Nie był za to w stanie przestać myśleć o tym, co będzie to oznaczało dla Harry'ego. Wiele by dał, żeby móc cofnąć czas i sprawić, by nikt nie dowiedział się o tym, gdzie znajduje się Potter. Jednak teraz mleko już się rozlało, wiedział o tym cały magiczny świat, podobnie jak z całą pewnością wiedział Voldemort. Zapewnienie chłopcu bezpieczeństwa będzie graniczyło z cudem.

Remus westchnął. Nikt nie wiedział, w jaki sposób wieść o Harrym dotarła do ministerstwa. Jedyny osobami, które posiadały tę informację był Albus, Syriusz, Minerwa, Severus i on sam. Był przekonany, że żadna z tych osób nie doniosłaby w tak ważnej kwestii. Dumbledore przyznał jednak, iż była jeszcze jedna osoba wtajemniczona w sytuację; osoba, która poinformowała o tym jego. Krążyła plotka, iż była to Amelia Bones, jednak Remus nie do końca temu dowierzał. Dlaczego kobieta miałaby zrobić coś takiego? Dla swojej kariery? Wszyscy wiedzieli, że Amelia nie znosi ministerstwa i pracuje w nim tylko dlatego, iż Albus uważał to za konieczne. Coś mu tutaj nie grało.

- Powrót Harry'ego w tym momencie jest wysoce niefortunny, jednak będziemy musieli sobie z tym poradzić – do jego uszu dobiegł głos Albusa, który wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Starzec gładził długą, białą brodę. – Informacja o miejscu jego pobytu nigdy nie powinna dotrzeć do ministerstwa.

- Czy wiesz, jak to się stało, Albusie? – zapytał uprzejmie Remus. Starzec pokiwał ze smutkiem głową.

- Obawiam się, że osoba, do której miałem zaufanie, postanowiła wystawić je na próbę. Zaniosła informację o Harrym do ministerstwa.

_Czyli jednak Amelia_ – pomyślał Remus, ale chwilę potem zmarszczył brwi. Coś mu tu nie pasowało, a intuicja wilkołaka bardzo rzadko się myliła. Uznał, że równie dobrze może po prostu zapytać.

- Albusie, nie miałeś z tym nic wspólnego, prawda? – spytał możliwie delikatnym i spokojnym tonem. – To nie była część planu?

Spojrzenie dyrektora wywiercało w nim dziurę; było nieczytelne i jeszcze bardziej intensywne niż zwykle. Syriusz spojrzał na Remusa z zaskoczeniem.

- No coś ty! Naprawdę sądzisz, że Albus mógł wydać Harry'ego?! – zawołał oburzonym tonem, wpatrując się w przyjaciela z niedowierzaniem. Wzrok Remusa wciąż jednak utkwiony był w dyrektorze, który westchnął ciężko.

- Nie, Remusie. Twoje wątpliwości są całkowicie zrozumiałe. – Uniósł uciszająco dłoń, kiedy Syriusz otworzył usta, by zaprotestować. – Wiem, jak to wygląda, ale nigdy nie sprowadziłbym Harry'ego do Anglii wbrew jego woli, w dodatku narażając go przy tym na niebezpieczeństwo. – Lupin pokiwał sztywno głową, przyjmując wyjaśnienie. – Naprawdę Syriuszu, mam na celu jedynie dobro twojego chrześniaka – podkreślił swoje słowa Dumbledore, tym razem spoglądając na Łapę.

- Oczywiście, Albusie – odparł natychmiast Black, bez odrobiny wahania. Dumbledore uśmiechnął się, po chwili jednak poważniejąc.

- Mój chłopcze, odwiedziłem cię dzisiaj, ponieważ chciałem cię o czymś poinformować – kontynuował Dumbledore. – Pierwotnie to minister Knot wraz z kilkoma wyższymi rangą urzędnikami ministerstwa mieli przejąć Harry'ego od amerykańskich władz i umieścić pod opieką którejś z magicznych rodzin, zanim nie zostanie dla niego wyznaczony stały opiekun – Syriusz skinął głową, nie wyglądając na zachwyconego. – Okazuje się jednak, że Harry jest bardzo oczytanym i znającym swoje prawa młodym człowiekiem. Kiedy dowiedział się, że zostanie deportowany do Anglii, wyraźnie zażądał, abyś to ty, jako jego najbliższa rodzina, był osobą, która zajmie się nim tymczasowo, zanim nie zostanie rozwiązana kwestia stałej opieki.

Szczęka Syriusza opadała w miarę słuchania słów dyrektora. Harry chciał właśnie jego? Ze wszystkich ludzi pierwszą osobą, z którą chciał skontaktować się w Anglii, był właśnie on, Syriusz? Czuł, jakby nagle wszystkie jego problemy został przyćmione obezwładniającym uczuciem szczęścia. Już niedługo, zaledwie za parę dni, to właśnie on uda się do ministerstwa, po czym zabierze swojego chrześniaka do domu. Do domu.

- Oczywiście będą tam również aurorzy w roli ochrony, jednak Harry wyraźnie nie życzył sobie obecności nikogo poza tobą. Szczerze mówiąc jestem bardzo ciekaw, czy nasz drogi Korneliusz uszanuję tę prośbę. Nie wyglądał na zachwyconego.

Syriusz zachichotał, próbując wyobrazić sobie minę Knota. Harry Potter, jego nastoletni bohater, wcale nie chciał go widzieć. Nie chciał mieć nic wspólnego z Ministrem Magii. Powiedział głośno i wyraźnie, że chce iść z nim, ze swoim ojcem chrzestnym.

Nagle Syriusz poczuł, jakby wszystko miało być jednak w porządku.

* * *

* tłum. „Życie jest komedią dla tych, którzy myślą i tragedią dla tych, co czują."


	8. Rozdział VII

Witam i przepraszam za tak dużą przerwę czasową między rozdziałami - jakoś trzeba było uporać się z sesją, na dodatek moja beta była na zasłużonym urlopie. Mam nadzieję, że w przyszłości uda mi się aktualizować częściej.

Jak zawsze dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze, które niezmiennie motywują mnie do dalszej pracy. Bardzo się cieszę, że opowiadanie zostało dobrze przyjęte - w końcu piszę w równej mierze dla siebie, jak i dla Was ;) Zatem jeszcze raz dziękuję.

**Shakkaho**, dzięki za szczerą opinię :) Po pierwsze - Voldemort nie wrócił wcześniej, próbował, zarówno za pomocą kamienia filozoficznego, jak i dziennika, ale został powstrzymany (co zostanie jeszcze wyjaśnione). Wrócił niedługo przed aktualnie opisywanymi wydarzeniami (mniej więcej w podobnym czasie, co w kanonie, no może nieco wcześniej). Okoliczności jego powrotu również już niedługo będą jasne. Co do sposobu pokazania Pottera - nie jest prawdą, że wcale nie lubi quidditcha, nie chcę też przedstawiać go jako "cool" i "zbuntowanego" - przede wszystkim w mojej wizji Potter jest zwykłym gościem ze zwykłymi problemami, który nagle zostaje wrzucony w zupełnie ekstremalną sytuację, poza tym chce przedstawić go jako chłopaka, który ma głowę i jej używa w sytuacjach podbramkowych, co - moim skromnym zdaniem - Potterowi z kanonu nie zawsze wychodziło. Poza tym naprawdę wierzę, że Harry nie był kiepski z eliksirów i bez Snape'a dyszącego mu w kark, w zupełnie innych okolicznościach i z możliwością studiowania tego przedmiotu od podstaw, w normalnych warunkach, mógłby radzić sobie o niebo lepiej. Ale to już kwestia interpretacji. Tak czy inaczej, dzięki za komentarz :)

Nie ględzę już i zapraszam do czytania. Rozdział zbetowała **Doella**.

* * *

**Rozdział VII**

* * *

"_Times have changed and times are strange,_

_here I come, but I ain't the same._

_Mama, I'm coming home."*_

_Ozzy Osbourne, „Mama, I'm coming home"_

* * *

Brian wściekły dźwignął się z łóżka, zastanawiając się, kto może dobijać się do drzwi w sobotę o tej godzinie. Dobiegała ósma, a on dryfował na granicy snu i jawy. Leżąca obok niego Gia nawet nie drgnęła na dźwięk pukania.

Zarzucił na siebie szlafrok i przeszedł zaspany przez korytarz, po czym otworzył drzwi na oścież, z rozpędu nie zerkając przez wizjer. Po chwili tego pożałował, ponieważ na klatce zastał czterech mężczyzn ubranych w mugolskie, niebieskie mundury. Nie dał się zwieść – wiedział, że nie byli to policjanci, ale aurorzy.

- Brian Leighton? – zapytał jeden z mężczyzn, wysoki i łysy. Na nosie miał okulary przeciwsłoneczne.

- O co chodzi? – zapytał spokojnie Brian, choć serce podskoczyło mu do gardła. Powtarzał sobie jednak, by nie panikować.

- Czy zastaliśmy również Gię Leighton? – zapytał ten sam mężczyzna, ignorując pytanie Briana.

- Owszem, ale…

- Proszę ją zawołać – przerwał mu auror szorstkim tonem.

- Czy mógłbym dowiedzieć się, o co tutaj chodzi? – zażądał odpowiedzi Brian, teraz już wyraźnie zirytowany i zestresowany. Twarz mężczyzny pozostała niewzruszona. Jego trzej towarzysze w ogóle się nie odzywali. – Jestem przedstawicielem rządu i nalegam, by…

- Proszę nie zadawać pytań.

Przez moment Brian stał oszołomiony, ponieważ nie przywykł do takiego traktowania. Jak odrętwiały udał się do sypialni, zamknął za sobą drzwi i podszedł do łóżka. Jego żona już nie spała.

- Kto to? – zapytała rozespanym tonem. Brian szybko podszedł do szafy, by zarzucić na siebie coś bardziej odpowiedniego niż szlafrok.

- Aurorzy – odpowiedział krótko. Oczy Gii rozszerzyły się i natychmiast zniknęły z nich ślady senności, kiedy kobieta gwałtownie zerwała się z łóżka.

- Czego chcą? – zapytała, ubierając się w pośpiechu.

- Nie wiem – odparł nerwowo. – Chcą rozmawiać z nami obojgiem.

Zanim opuścili sypialnię wymienili krótkie, znaczące spojrzenia. Oboje myśleli o tym samym. Jeśli nadszedł czas, by odpowiedzieć za swoje czyny, stawią temu czoła razem.

Brian wziął głęboki oddech i sięgnął w stronę klamki, ale w tym samym momencie Gia położyła rękę na jego ramieniu.

- Harvey… - wymamrotała niepewnie, jakby nie wiedząc, czy było to pytanie, czy stwierdzenie. Brian pokręcił stanowczo głową. Jeśli nie chodziło o sprawę, o której oboje myśleli, Harvey nie musiał nawet o tym wiedzieć. Jeśli zaś chodziło właśnie o to… Harvey nie musiał być tego świadkiem.

Gia przytaknęła, nie wyglądając na przekonaną, po czym oboje opuścili sypialnię. Niemal natychmiast znalazł się przy nich jeden z aurorów, ten, z którym Brian wcześniej rozmawiał.

- Jesteście oboje aresztowani pod zarzutem porwania osoby nieletniej, sfałszowania dokumentów ministerialnych oraz rzucenia zaklęć confundusa i obliviate w celu uzyskania własnych korzyści. Macie prawo do adwokata. Wszystko, co powiecie, może być użyte przeciwko wam… - Kiedy mężczyzna zaczął wygłaszać formułkę, Brian poczuł, jak na jego dłoniach zaplatają się magiczne więzy. Miał wrażenie, jakby świat przewrócił się do góry nogami.

Nie spojrzał na swoją żonę. Pozwolił związać sobie ręce i poprowadzić się w stronę kominka, a po głowie chodziły mu wszystkie rzeczy, które doprowadziły go do tej chwili. Mógł być wściekły. Powinien być wściekły, na Gię, na Harveya, ale… nie był. Podjął świadomą decyzję i nie cofnąłby jej nawet teraz. Będzie musiał o tym pamiętać, przechodząc przez to wszystko.

- Co z chłopcem? – Usłyszał, jak jeden z aurorów mamrocze do drugiego.

- Zabierzcie ich do aresztu. Według tego, co mówił szef, powinien też tu być.

Dopiero teraz Brian poczuł wściekłość, która nieco rozjaśniła jego umysł. Usłyszał Gię kłócącą się cicho z innym aurorem.

- Ale mój syn… powiedzcie tylko, co zamierzacie z nim zrobić? Jesteśmy jego opiekunami! Pójdziemy z wami, ale musimy wiedzieć pod czyją pozostanie opieką!

- Proszę pani, nie pani tutaj zadaje pytania – odparł ostro auror, z którym rozmawiała. Drugi najwyraźniej był bardziej ludzki, ponieważ zlitował się i wyjaśnił krótko:

- Póki co pan Potter będzie pod opieką Ministerstwa Magii. Nie grozi mu żadne niebezpieczeństwo.

Gia poddała się, kilkakrotnie spoglądając szerokimi oczami w stronę schodów. W końcu pozwoliła nieprzyjemnemu aurorowi zaprowadzić się do kominka, po czym oboje zniknęli w zielonych płomieniach. Brian wraz z drugim aurorem podążył za nim, nie spoglądając po raz ostatni na wnętrze mieszkania i nie myśląc o tym, że jego kariera i życie właśnie się skończyło. Wszystkie te myśli były przyćmione przez jedną, najpotężniejszą obawę – czy kiedykolwiek zobaczy jeszcze swojego syna?

* * *

- Panie Potter.

Harvey przewrócił się na drugi bok, zastanawiając się, kto zawraca mu głowę tak wcześnie rano w wakacje. Miał wrażenie, jakby przed chwilą dopiero położył się spać. A może wcale nie były wakacje? Może musiał iść na zajęcia? Może…?

Zaraz, zaraz… czy ten ktoś właśnie zwrócił się do niego „panie Potter"?

Harvey chyba jeszcze nigdy nie przebudził się tak szybko, przynajmniej odkąd pamiętał. Jego oczy otworzyły się szeroko i natychmiast znalazł się w pozycji siedzącej. Zamrugał, przez chwilę nie rozumiejąc, dlaczego obok jego łóżka stoi dwóch mężczyzn wyglądających na policjantów. Lub aurorów.

- Panie Potter, mamy nakaz przetransportowania pana do Ministerstwa Magii – wyjaśnił basowym tonem jeden z aurorów – czego Harvey był już pewny po użyciu terminu „Ministerstwo Magii" – gdy tylko zobaczył, że chłopiec się obudził.

Harvey otworzył usta, przez chwilę zastanawiając się, jak zareagować. Cała sytuacja jeszcze nie do końca do niego docierała, ale powoli zaczęło mu się rozjaśniać w głowie. Aurorzy, zwrot „panie Potter", zabranie go do ministerstwa – odkryli jego sekret. Na Merlina, odkryli jego sekret…

- Gdzie są moi rodzice? – wyrzucił z siebie pierwsze pytanie, które przyszło mu do głowy. Aurorzy wymienili spojrzenia.

- Państwo Leighton zostali przed chwilą zabrani do nowojorskiego aresztu śledczego, skąd zostaną poczynione dalsze kroki w ich sprawie – odpowiedział w końcu oficjalnym tonem auror, marszcząc brwi.

- Co się z nimi stanie? – zapytał automatycznie Harvey, czując się odrętwiały i oszołomiony. Najpierw zamierzał dowiedzieć się, co z jego rodzicami. Potem będzie się martwił, co stanie się z nim samym. Nagle poczuł się absurdalnie przez to, że wciąż siedział na łóżku, w połowie zakryty kołdrą, ubrany tylko w bokserki.

- To będzie zależało od wyroku sądu – wyjaśnił krótko auror. Harvey zauważył, że mężczyźni zachowywali się wobec niego o wiele uprzejmiej niż w przypadku jakichkolwiek aresztowań czy przesłuchiwań przez aurorów. Po chwili czarodziej dodał tonem, który najwyraźniej w zamierzeniu miał być uspokajający: - Oczywiście wobec pana, jako osoby nieletniej, nie zostaną wyciągnięte żadne konsekwencje.

Harveya w tym momencie nie mogło to bardziej nie obchodzić.

- Czy będę mógł zeznawać? – zapytał natychmiast, odnosząc się do pierwszej wypowiedzi aurora. Mężczyzna ponownie zmarszczył brwi.

- To będzie zależało od decyzji pana opiekunów – powtórzył cierpliwie. Harvey uniósł brwi.

- Gia i Brian Leightonowie są moimi opiekunami – zripostował, na co auror tylko pokręcił głową.

- Gia i Brian Leightonowie są opiekunami Harveya Leightona, który – jak obaj wiemy – nie istnieje.

Harvey w duchu musiał przyznać mu rację. Westchnął, czując, że jego umysł wreszcie zaczyna pracować na zwiększonych obrotach.

- Czy pozwolą mi panowie chociaż się ubrać? Nie czuję się w tej sytuacji zbyt komfortowo.

Drugi, dotąd milczący mężczyzna skinął głową, po czym obaj odeszli w stronę okna i odwrócili się, wpatrując w panoramę miasta. Harvey przewrócił oczami.

Owijając się kołdrą wstał i szybko podszedł do szafy. Wciągnął na siebie dżinsy, skarpetki i najbardziej niezmiętą koszulkę, jaką znalazł.

- Co się teraz ze mną stanie? – zapytał od niechcenia wciąż odwróconych plecami aurorów. Jeden z nich, umięśniony i jasnowłosy, odpowiedział natychmiast:

- Zostanie pan przetransportowany do Ministerstwa Magii, a następnie z powrotem do Wielkiej Brytanii.

- Zatem zostanę deportowany? Nie mam w tej sprawie nic do powiedzenia?

- Panie Potter, jest pan obywatelem Wielkiej Brytanii i znajduje się pan na terenie Stanów Zjednoczonych nielegalnie, pod fałszywym nazwiskiem.

- Co nie oznacza, że sąd nie mógłby wysłuchać moich argumentów. Jestem Amerykaninem, wychowałem się tutaj. Mam chyba możliwość wniesienia odwołania od takiej decyzji?

- Miałby pan, gdyby był pan osobą pełnoletnią. W tym wypadku decyzję podejmuje opiekun, którym na chwilę obecną jest Amerykańskie Ministerstwo Magii.

- Cóż, z całą pewnością istnieje prawne wyjście z tej sytuacji, jak choćby…

- Panie Potter, porozmawia pan o tym z osobą kompetentną, kiedy znajdziemy się w ministerstwie. My nie posiadamy takich informacji – odezwał się drugi auror, najwyraźniej zniecierpliwiony. Harvey westchnął.

- Czy mogę zabrać ze sobą kilka rzeczy osobistych?

- Tak. Tylko to, co zabierze pan ze sobą teraz powędruje razem z panem do Anglii.

Harvey spojrzał na niego krzywo, ale dla świętego spokoju kiwnął głową i zaczął rozglądać się po pomieszczeniu. Wyciągnął spod łóżka niewielką sportową torbę, do której wrzucił kilka sztuk koniecznych ubrań, portfel, telefon komórkowy, walkmana, kilka kaset, szkicownik i parę ołówków. Ukucnął przy komodzie, zakrywając ją swoim ciałem przed wzrokiem aurorów i szybko umieścił na dnie torby pelerynę-niewidkę. Następnie podszedł do biurka i włożył rękę do niewielkiego terrarium.

- _Spokojnie, Bree. Musimy na jakiś czas się stąd wynieść_ – wysyczał cicho. Mały, niebiesko-zielony wężyk natychmiast owinął się wokół jego nadgarstka. Następnie udał się do łazienki, zabierając podstawowe kosmetyki. Wrócił do pokoju, wpatrując się pytająco w dwóch aurorów.

- Czy mogę wykonać jeden telefon? – zapytał grzecznie. Jeden z mężczyzn spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie.

- W jakim celu?

- Chcę zadzwonić do przyjaciółki, żeby zajęła się naszym kotem i sową, kiedy nikogo nie będzie w domu – wyjaśnił Harvey, przewracając oczami. Miał wrażenie, że kiedy auror kiwał głową, po raz pierwszy zobaczył na jego twarzy cień uśmiechu.

Wyciągnął z torby telefon, wybierając numer do Astor i przykładając słuchawkę do ucha.

- Halo?

- Astor? Cześć, tu Harvey. Czy przez następne parę dni dałabyś radę wpadać do nas, żeby zająć się Nelsonem i Daisy? Może… może nie być nas w domu przez jakiś czas – zakończył kulawo.

- Jak to? Co się stało? – W głosie dziewczyny słychać było wyraźne zdenerwowanie. Harvey westchnął.

- Słuchaj, nie mam teraz czasu, żeby wyjaśniać. – Ściszył lekko głos. – Wszystko się trochę popieprzyło. Obiecuję, że odezwę się, jak tylko będę mógł. Proszę, zaglądaj do nas i na razie się nie przejmuj. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Zostawiam ci otwarte fiuu.

- Ale Harv…

Harvey rozłączył się z ciężkim sercem, odwracając do dwóch aurorów.

- Myślę, że możemy iść.

Dwóch mężczyzn skinęło głowami. Jeden z nich skierował się w stronę schodów, gdyż na dole znajdował się większy kominek, drugi przepuścił Harveya przodem. Chłopak zarzucił torbę na ramię, zdjął z wieszaka kurtkę i podążył za czarodziejami zastanawiając się, jak do cholery wyplącze się z tej fatalnej sytuacji, czy ma szansę cokolwiek wykombinować i kiedy – jeśli w ogóle – zobaczy ponownie swoich rodziców.

* * *

Harvey się nudził. Siedział ze słuchawkami w uszach na wygodnej kanapie w jednym z ministerialnych gabinetów. Dosłownie co piętnaście minut ktoś zaglądał, by rzucić na niego okiem i upewnić się, że wciąż tam jest, po czym znów zostawiał go samego. Za każdym razem była to inna osoba, jednak wszystkie wpatrywały się w niego z mieszaniną podziwu i ciekawości; każdy chciał na własne oczy zobaczyć Harry'ego Pottera. Harvey czuł się jak zwierzątko w zoo. Nie było to tak dalekie od prawdy – pokój co prawda nie przypominał klatki, ale Harvey wiedział, że nie może sobie tak po prostu wstać i wyjść. Po jakimś czasie zaczął ignorować spojrzenia, skupiając się na muzyce i własnych rozmyślaniach.

Nie wiedział, co się z nim stanie; nie wiedział, kiedy będzie mógł stąd wyjść. Nie wiedział, co działo się z jego rodzicami. Nie miał okazji porozmawiać jeszcze z nikim kompetentnym ani z nikim, kto zechciałby go wysłuchać. Na początku próbował zadawać pytania osobom, które pojawiały się w gabinecie, jednak nikt nie wyrażał chęci do rozmowy – wszyscy po prostu się _gapili._ W końcu więc dał sobie spokój.

Wciąż zastanawiał się, jak do tego wszystkiego doszło. Od czasu odwiedzin Dumbledore'a czuł podskórnie, że coś się wydarzy, jednak tak naprawdę ledwo przyjmował do wiadomości możliwość, że będzie to coś tak drastycznego. Nie wiedział, czy to Dumbledore ostatecznie go zdradził – to było możliwe, jednak nie stuprocentowo pewne. W końcu Dumbledore nie był jedyną osobą, która wiedziała – pozostawał również ten tajemniczy ktoś, kto przekazał mu informacje o Harveyu, a także Syriusz. Ale w to akurat nie wierzył. Syriusz nie mógłby go zdradzić. Nie wiedział, czemu był o tym tak przekonany. Nawet nie znał tego człowieka.

Postanowił nie osądzać Dumbledore'a natychmiast, a jednak być wobec niego jeszcze bardziej ostrożnym. Jeśli poleci do Anglii – _o ile_ do tego czasu nie uda mu się czegoś wykombinować - najprawdopodobniej spotka starszego mężczyznę wcześniej niż by sobie tego życzył.

Właściwie nie przejmował się sobą. Jeśli sytuacji nie da się rozwiązać w żaden inny sposób, po prostu zrobi to, czego od niego chcieli. Bolało go jedynie, że cierpieli na tym jego rodzice. Nie mógł pozbyć się myśli, że będąc w Wielkiej Brytanii nie będzie w stanie za bardzo im pomóc. Na pewno mniej niż gdyby był tutaj, na miejscu.

Przeszło mu przez myśl, że prawdopodobnie zdołałby uciec z ministerstwa ukryty pod peleryną-niewidką, która wciąż spoczywała bezpiecznie na dnie jego torby, jednak nie miał żadnego pomysłu, co następnie mógłby ze sobą zrobić. Niezbyt widziało mu się życie osoby wyjętej spod prawa; nie mógłby wtedy w żaden sposób pomóc swoim rodzicom i naprawdę nic by to nie dało. Szybko uznał ten pomysł za absurdalny.

Nagle poczuł, że ktoś szturcha go w plecy i zdał sobie sprawę, że zamknął oczy i całkowicie odpłynął. Natychmiast je otworzył, wyciągając z uszu słuchawki.

- Harvey? – Usłyszał niski, męski głos, a chwilę później zobaczył stojącego za nim wysokiego, czarnoskórego mężczyznę.

- Panie Terrence – przywitał się grzecznie i z odrobiną ulgi w głosie. Jack Terrence był pracownikiem Departamentu Współpracy Międzynarodowej i dobrym przyjacielem jego ojca. Jeśli ktokolwiek na świecie mógłby zechcieć go wysłuchać, to właśnie on.

- Chciałem tylko upewnić się, że wszystko z tobą w porządku. Rozumiem, że to trudna sytuacja… - zaczął mężczyzna, ale Harvey natychmiast mu przerwał:

- Czy wie pan, co z moimi rodzicami?

Mężczyzna westchnął.

- Na razie nic jeszcze nie wiadomo. To będzie trwało o wiele dłużej, zwłaszcza, że sprawa jest skomplikowana…

- Czy może pan cokolwiek zrobić? – naciskał Harvey, postanawiając, że nie da się zbyć wymijającymi odpowiedziami.

- Robię, co w mojej mocy, ale na pewno zajmie to parę dni. Nic nie zdziałam, dopóki wszystko nie ucichnie. Zwłaszcza, że przejąłem tymczasowo obowiązki twojego ojca, więc jak widzisz, sytuacja jest delikatna…

- Więc tata został wyrzucony z pracy? – upewnił się Harvey, zamykając oczy. W pewnym sensie zmarnował życie dwojga ludzi. Co w ogóle dobrego z tego wyszło? Lepiej by było, gdyby ich drogi nigdy się nie skrzyżowały.

- Został zawieszony – odparł ostrożnie pan Terrence. – Nie przejmuj się, wszystko jeszcze wróci do normy. Zobaczysz.

Harvey westchnął.

- Szczerze, czy jest jakakolwiek szansa, żebym nie musiał wyjeżdżać?

- Nie sądzę, Harvey – odparł mężczyzna, a w jego głosie dało się wyczuć smutek.

- Ale skoro to ministerstwo pełni teraz rolę opiekuna, czy to nie zależy w takim razie tylko od niego? Muszę skończyć edukację, czy naprawdę uważają, że wysyłanie mnie do obcego kraju teraz jest mądrym pomysłem? – upierał się.

- Harvey, spójrz na mnie – powiedział poważnie pan Terrence. Harvey skupił wzrok na jego twarzy, patrząc wyczekująco. – Z całą pewnością ministerstwo mogłoby zrobić wiele rzeczy, które pozwoliłyby ci tu zostać, problem tkwi w tym, że ministerstwo chce, żebyś wrócił do Anglii.

- Chcą, żebym się stąd wyniósł? – zapytał niepewnie Harvey. Mężczyzna pokręcił głową.

- Tu nie chodzi o ciebie. Nawet gdybyśmy się nie zgodzili na twój powrót, Brytyjczycy nie odpuściliby, a nam naprawdę nie jest potrzebne wchodzenie z nimi w konflikt. Gdybyś był jakimkolwiek innym dzieckiem, nie byłoby żadnego problemu. Ale w tym momencie i dla brytyjskiego ministerstwa, i amerykańskiego jesteś symbolem. A oni chcą ten symbol z powrotem i niestety mają do niego wszelkie prawa.

Harvey chyba jeszcze nigdy nie poczuł się tak przedmiotowo potraktowany, ale jednocześnie był wdzięczny panu Terrence'owi za to, że postawił sprawę jasno, bez mydlenia mu oczu i traktowania go jak dziecko. Za niepodtrzymywanie jego nadziei. Przez jakiś czas nie wiedział, co powiedzieć.

- Czyli nie ma żadnej nadziei, prawda? – Jego własny głos wydał mu się dziwnie wysoki i słaby. Mężczyzna westchnął.

- Przykro mi, mały. – Po chwili dodał: - To nie jest koniec świata. Masz piętnaście lat, za dwa lata będziesz pełnoletni i będą ci mogli nakichać. Jeśli będziesz chciał wrócić do Stanów, osobiście zadbam, by nikt nie stanął ci na drodze.

Harvey nagle z zupełnym zażenowaniem poczuł, że jego oczy zaczynają piec. Wyjechać ze Stanów? Na dwa lata? Co najmniej! Nie był w stanie sobie tego wyobrazić. To był jego dom odkąd pamiętał. A oni tak po prostu go wyrzucali. Nie, nie miał pretensji do rządu. Nie mógł oczekiwać, że zaryzykują konflikt z innym krajem dla dobrego samopoczucia jednego dzieciaka. To byłoby niepoważne. Po prostu dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że nic się nie da zrobić – jedna i druga strona już umówiły się między sobą. A on był przedmiotem, którego ta umowa dotyczyła. Przedmiotem.

Zawsze sądził, że jeśli jest się wystarczająco porządnym człowiekiem, ze wszystkim jest się w stanie sobie poradzić. Wierzył w prawo i wierzył, że ono zawsze będzie po jego stronie. Ale nie tym razem – tym razem nikt nawet nie chciał go słuchać i nie miało żadnego znaczenia to, że miał rację. Tak samo jak nie miało znaczenia to, że jego rodzice postąpili słusznie.

To chyba było jedno z tych bolesnych ocknięć. Jedna z naiwnych, dziecięcych wizji rzeczywistości właśnie pękła. Życie nie jest sprawiedliwe.

Wziął się w garść dopiero, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że pan Terrence znowu coś mówi.

- To tylko dwa lata, Harvey. Jesteś w stanie to znieść. Poznasz nowy świat, inny od naszego. Nie martw się o Briana i Gię. Będą mieli dobrych prawników i wykaraskają się z tego, zobaczysz.

- Co z procesem? Powinienem zeznawać, powinienem powiedzieć im, że…

Pan Terrence uniósł uspokajająco dłoń.

- Na pewno przyjdzie do ciebie zawiadomienie. Ktokolwiek zostanie w Anglii twoim opiekunem, twoja w tym głowa, by przekonać go, żebyś mógł przyjechać na sprawę. Jeśli tylko będziesz miał zgodę, ja wszystko załatwię. – Poklepał chłopca pocieszająco po ramieniu. – Byłoby dobrze, gdybyś tam był. Twój głos będzie najistotniejszy. Wbrew temu, co może ci się wydawać, mnóstwo ludzi tutaj żywi do ciebie ogromną sympatię, choć przyznam, że udało ci się nas zaskoczyć. – Zaśmiał się, na co Harvey jedynie uśmiechnął się słabo. – Nikt nie jest przeciw tobie, tak samo jak tak naprawdę nikt nie jest przeciw Brianowi i Gii. To tylko formalności.

Mężczyzna wstał z fotela, po raz kolejny klepiąc Harveya po ramieniu. Chłopiec również wstał, kiedy nagle przyszło mu coś do głowy.

- Panie Terrence, czy jesteście w kontakcie z brytyjskim ministerstwem?

Mężczyzna zmierzył go uważnym spojrzeniem.

- Tak. Czego potrzebujesz?

- Nie wiem, jak zamierzają to zrobić, ale nie chciałbym w Anglii spotkać się z delegacją urzędników i chmarą dziennikarzy. Sądzi pan, że gdybym wyraził życzenie, by konkretna osoba odebrała mnie w Anglii i zajęła się mną, dopóki nie rozwiąże się sprawa stałej opieki, zgodziliby się?

- To zależy, kogo masz na myśli. Czy ta osoba ma jakiekolwiek prawo do opieki nad tobą, to twoja rodzina?

- To mój ojciec chrzestny – odparł pewnie Harvey. Terrence uniósł brwi.

- W takim wypadku powinni, jeśli tego wyraźnie sobie zażyczysz, ale nie mogę tego zagwarantować. Nie znam tamtejszego prawa ani zwyczajów. U nas jako osoba piętnastoletnia możesz sam o sobie decydować w takich sytuacjach.

- Tak, wiem – odparł Harvey, pogrążony w myślach. – Czy mógłby im pan przekazać, że chciałbym, aby od amerykańskich aurorów odebrał mnie Syriusz Black, i że chciałbym z nim zostać, jako z moją najbliższą rodziną?

Mężczyzna uniósł brwi, słysząc nazwisko ojca chrzestnego Harveya, ale nie skomentował. W zamian uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Zadbam o to, żeby każdy pracownik cholernego brytyjskiego ministerstwa wiedział, że nie życzysz sobie widzieć nikogo za wyjątkiem Syriusza Blacka. – Mrugnął do niego. Harvey po raz pierwszy od początku tej rozmowy naprawdę się uśmiechnął.

- Dziękuję.

Pan Terrence skierował się powoli w stronę drzwi.

- Trzymaj się, mały. Będę w kontakcie, żeby upewnić się, że sobie radzisz. I będę dawał ci znać, jeśli dowiem się czegokolwiek w sprawie twoich rodziców.

- Dziękuję, panie Terrence. To wiele dla mnie znaczy.

Mężczyzna po raz kolejny klepnął go serdecznie w ramię, po czym opuścił pokój. Harvey westchnął, nie wiedząc, czy po tej rozmowie powinien czuć się lepiej, czy gorzej.

* * *

Harvey czuł się dziwnie, nieswojo i raczej kiepsko. Stał pomiędzy dwoma aurorami, którzy ściskali go mocno za oba ramiona, otoczony przez kolejnych czterech. Mężczyzna po jego lewej stronie formalnym tonem szeptał mu do ucha instrukcje. Harvey miał ochotę prychnąć. Jakby nigdy wcześniej nie korzystał z teleportacji łącznej. Jakby nigdy wcześniej _sam_ się nie teleportował.

Wciąż niczego nie wiedział, choć zarówno Louis, jak i pan Carpenter, prawnik jego ojca, twierdzili, że z Gią i Brianem wszystko w porządku. Sprawa posuwa się do przodu, czekają na proces, choć jak zawsze terminy są wyznaczane na kilka miesięcy do przodu. Niczego więcej nie udało mu się dowiedzieć, tak samo jak nie udało mu się samemu w żaden sposób skontaktować z rodzicami, jednak był wdzięczny choćby za te szczątkowe informacje.

Wykonał za to mnóstwo telefonów. Na szczęście nie zabrali mu komórki, więc spędził sporo czasu rozmawiając z Ronnie i wyjaśniając jej całą sytuację, z Astor, z Louisem oraz z panem Carpenterem. Połączeń od innych numerów zwyczajnie nie odbierał. Nie pamiętał, by jego telefon kiedykolwiek dzwonił tak często. Najwyraźniej sprawa bardzo szybko stała się publiczna i każdy, kto znał Harveya chciał dowiedzieć się, _o co chodzi_. To było ciężkie parę dni.

Jednak te parę dni już minęło i za kilka minut miał pożegnać się z Ameryką. Już za nią tęsknił, ale z drugiej strony po spędzeniu kilku dób w przytulnych wnętrzach ministerialnych gabinetów nie mógł już na nie patrzeć. Musiał przyznać, że z chęcią się stąd wyniesie.

Nie słuchał tego, co szeptał do niego auror, potrafił tylko myśleć: _dwadzieścia sekund… piętnaście… dziesięć… _Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu; wszyscy się gapili, nie rozpoznawał żadnej twarzy.

I… lecimy. Do zobaczenia i… witamy z powrotem.

Harvey poczuł, że ramiona aurorów przestały go ściskać. Gdy otwierał oczy wciąż czuł się nieco oszołomiony. Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zobaczył, był stojący naprzeciw niego wysoki mężczyzna z ciemnymi oczami i czarnymi, sięgającymi ramion, nieco kręconymi włosami. Wpatrywał się w Harveya w szoku, wyglądając, jakby zastygł w bezruchu. Harvey niepewnie odwzajemnił spojrzenie, mrugając kilkakrotnie.

Wpatrywali się w siebie przez chwilę i Harvey właśnie zastanawiał się, co powinien w tej sytuacji zrobić lub powiedzieć – przywitać się, przedstawić, rzucić na szyję? – kiedy w zasięgu jego wzroku pojawił się niski facet, całkowicie zasłaniając czarnowłosego mężczyznę. Był przysadzisty, w dłoniach trzymał zielonkawy melonik, a na twarzy miał bardzo sztuczny uśmiech.

Harvey już wiedział, że nie polubi tego faceta.

* * *

* tłum. „Czasy się zmieniły i czasy są dziwne, oto powracam, ale nie ten sam. Mamo, wracam do domu".


	9. Rozdział VIII

Witam serdecznie i przepraszam, że przerwa między rozdziałami znów trwała tak długo. Niestety okazało się, że praca nie piszę się sama, a trzeba rzeczywiście poświęcić jej trochę czasu, więc od razu ostrzegam, że przez następne parę miesięcy te przerwy mogą być nieco dłuższe. Postaram się dodawać jeden rozdział na miesiąc.

Bardzo dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze, jesteście świetni. No, to już nie przeciągam i zapraszam do czytania. Rozdział zbetowany przez Doellę.

* * *

**Rozdział VIII**

* * *

„_Chodź własnymi drogami nawet po obcych rajach."_

_Stanisław Jerzy Lec_

* * *

- Panie Potter! Jak dobrze widzieć pana całego i zdrowego! – zawołał niski mężczyzna z melonikiem, a jego uśmiech poszerzył się tak bardzo, że teraz zajmował pół twarzy. Harvey zamrugał, starając się utrzymać na twarzy wyraz uprzejmego zainteresowania. Niechętnie oderwał wzrok od faceta, który, jak podejrzewał, był Syriuszem.

- Ee… to bardzo miłe z pana strony, panie… - Harvey zawiesił głos, sugerując, że nie ma pojęcia, kim jest witający go mężczyzna. Czy to mógł być jakiś znajomy jego rodziców? Wątpił w to.

- Och, wybacz, mój chłopcze! – Harvey skrzywił się. Czy to była jakaś typowa cecha Brytyjczyków, że wszyscy używali tego okropnego określenia? – Korneliusz Knot, Minister Magii!

- Och! Bardzo miło mi pana poznać, panie Ministrze – wymamrotał Harvey, starając się brzmieć uprzejmie. Jego dłoń znalazła się w uścisku dłoni Knota, która najwyraźniej nie zamierzała jej puścić w najbliższym czasie. – Ale widzi pan, nie wiem, czy dotarła do pana informacja…

Wiedział, że dotarła, jednak w pewnym sensie nie mógł winić Ministra za to, że się tutaj pojawił. Z pewnością wielu zrobiłoby to samo na jego miejscu. Powinien się cieszyć, że nie było tu żadnych dziennikarzy.

Sam Knot zrobił na nim kiepskie wrażenie. Nawet największy ślepiec zauważyłby, że uśmiech Ministra był tak sztuczny, jak tylko mógłby. Chciał zyskać dobry kontakt ze słynnym Chłopcem, Który Przeżył, a być może nawet zdobyć jakiś wpływ na niego. Harvey wiedział, że tak się nie stanie, jednak nie zamierzał od razu zniechęcać do siebie mężczyzny ani wchodzić z nim w konflikt. Znajomości zawsze się przydają, zwłaszcza takie. Skoro już miał być sławny, zamierzał przynajmniej wyciągnąć z tego jakieś korzyści.

- Och, ależ oczywiście, mój drogi chłopcze! Nie będę zabierał twojego czasu. Chciałem jedynie powitać cię oficjalnie w Wielkiej Brytanii, zanim udasz się ze swoim _ojcem chrzestnym_. Chciałem również przedyskutować kilka spraw…

Och, tak, z całą pewnością chciał go jedynie przywitać. Całkowicie bezinteresownie i z dobroci serca.

Harvey zwrócił również uwagę na sposób, w jaki Knot wypowiedział słowa „ojciec chrzestny". A więc Syriusz nie był tutaj zbyt lubiany, przynajmniej w kręgach ministerstwa. A już na pewno przez samego Ministra. To ciekawe.

- To bardzo miłe z pańskiej strony, panie Ministrze, ale ostatnie dni były dla mnie dość trudne i nadal jestem trochę… zdezorientowany. – Zerknął w bok, gdzie wciąż stał Syriusz, wyglądający jakby był w każdej chwili gotów do uratowania swojego chrześniaka z łap złego polityka. Harvey uśmiechnął się w duchu na tę myśl, po czym spojrzał na mężczyznę znacząco, próbując dać mu do zrozumienia, że sam pozbędzie się Knota i żeby mężczyzna nie interweniował. On i Minister najwyraźniej niezbyt się lubili, a Harvey nie chciał rozpoczynać swojego pobytu w Wielkiej Brytanii od sprzeczki. – Chciałbym po prostu odpocząć i nieco… oswoić się z całą sytuacją.

- Oczywiście, to całkowicie zrozumiałe, panie Potter – odparł wyrozumiale Knot, kiwając głową. – Być może moglibyśmy porozmawiać… no wiesz, tak szczerze o całej tej sytuacji, w końcu jest ona dość specyficzna… w innym terminie?

Harvey skinął głową, wzdychając w duchu.

- Oczywiście, panie Ministrze. Czy mógłbym pozwolić sobie wysłać do pana sowę…?

- Naturalnie, mój chłopcze!

W tym momencie Syriusz postanowił interweniować, z czego Harvey był raczej zadowolony, ponieważ miał już nieco dosyć uśmiechania się na siłę i wymieniania grzecznościowych formułek.

- Czy możemy już iść, Harry, czy masz jeszcze coś…

- Myślę, że możemy. Jestem nieco oszołomiony teleportacją na tak wielki dystans i przyda mi się odpoczynek – odparł Harvey, niezgodnie z prawdą. Zawsze był wyjątkowo odporny na skutki teleportacji.

Zastanawiał się, co zrobi z kwestią swojego imienia. Nazywanie go Harrym przez Dumbledore'a było nawet ciekawe i zabawne, ale nie bardzo potrafił wyobrazić sobie, że wszyscy będą tak się do niego zwracać. To nawet nie było jego imię. Będzie musiał nad tym pomyśleć.

Syriusz wyglądał, jakby miał ochotę odwrócić się i odejść bez słowa, ale Harvey nie miał takiego zamiaru. Co jak co, ale nic nie usprawiedliwiało braku dobrego wychowania. Obrócił się w stronę amerykańskich aurorów.

- Bardzo dziękuję panom za asystę. – Ukłonił się lekko, na co ci skinęli krótko głowami, a jeden z nich nawet lekko się uśmiechnął. Harvey uczynił podobny gest w stosunku do brytyjskich aurorów, którzy najwyraźniej przybyli wraz z Ministrem, a następnie odwrócił się do samego Knota.

- Bardzo miło było mi pana poznać, Ministrze. Rozumiem, że wkrótce się zobaczymy? – zapytał, po raz kolejny ściskając wyciągniętą przez mężczyznę dłoń. Była śliska i nieprzyjemna w dotyku, choć nie był w stanie do końca stwierdzić z jakiego powodu.

- Absolutnie, panie Potter, będę oczekiwał wiadomości od pana, kiedy już się pan… zadomowi – odparł Knot. Harvey puścił jego rękę najszybciej, jak było to możliwe, jednocześnie nie wydając się niegrzecznym, po czym odwrócił się i podszedł do Syriusza. Mężczyzna położył dłoń na jego ramieniu i Harveyowi przeszło przez myśl, że jego dotyk jest o wiele przyjemniejszy niż Knota.

- Gotów? – usłyszał szept koło swojego ucha i pokiwał pewnie głową, a chwilę później cały świat się rozmazał.

* * *

- Cóż, to było nieprzyjemne, chociaż nie niespodziewane – oświadczył Harvey, kiedy wylądowali w przytulnie wyglądającym saloniku. Był skromnie urządzony, znajdował się tu jedynie długi stół, mniejszy stolik, kominek, długa komoda, kanapa i dwa fotele. Nie było żadnych dekoracji ani dodatków, a mimo to pokój wydawał się przyjazny.

- Tak… Knot nigdy nie odmawia sobie bycia w centrum uwagi – prychnął Syriusz, odwracając się do chrześniaka. Na jego twarzy pojawił się niepewny uśmiech.

- Mam wrażenie, że za nim nie przepadasz – zauważył Harvey. Syriusz znów prychnął.

- To mało powiedziane. – Po chwili dodał niepewnie: - Nawet nie zdążyłem się odpowiednio przedstawić, ale pewnie już wiesz, że nazywam się Syriusz Black i jestem twoim ojcem chrzestnym…

- Tak, wiem – wtrącił Harvey i po chwili zastanowienia wyciągnął rękę. – Harvey Leighton.

Syriusz wyraźnie zmieszał się, przez chwilę mrugając bez zrozumienia, aż w końcu jego oczy się rozszerzyły i zasępił się. Przez moment wyglądał, jakby nie był pewny, co powiedzieć. W końcu wziął się w garść.

- Podejrzewam, że wolałbyś, żebym zwracał się do ciebie tym… tym drugim imieniem – wymamrotał. – Trochę mi zajmie, zanim do tego przywyknę, ale spróbuję.

- Nie, w porządku – przerwał mu szybko Harvey, wyczuwając niezręczność mężczyzny. – Możesz zwracać się do mnie Harvey lub Harry… w końcu w pewnym sensie jestem i jednym, i drugim. – Uśmiechnął się lekko. – Jak ja powinienem się zwracać do ciebie… pana… ciebie? – zapętlił się Harvey, po czym zaśmiał się nerwowo, by rozładować atmosferę. Syriusz w końcu odwzajemnił uśmiech.

- Żadnego pana. Syriusz wystarczy. Albo Łapa. – Wyszczerzył zęby. Harvey również nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć.

- No tak, Huncwoci… będziesz musiał więcej mi o nich opowiedzieć… Łapo. Jeśli będziesz chciał, oczywiście.

- Z przyjemnością.

To była dziwna rozmowa. Bardzo niezręczna, ale jednocześnie Harvey czuł się dziwnie zrelaksowany. Nie musiał obawiać się, że powie coś nie tak. Miał zupełnie irracjonalne wrażenie, że Syriusz go _zrozumie_. Potrzebował teraz kogoś, kiedy jego rodzice byli gdzieś daleko. W końcu Harvey wciąż był tylko dzieckiem. Uważał się za raczej dojrzałego, ale trudne sytuacje zawsze mu o tym przypominały. Nikt nie jest w stanie ze wszystkim sam sobie poradzić, nieważne jak bardzo byłby niezależny.

Syriusz był sympatyczny, o tym Harvey był przekonany. Wydawał się również zabawny i towarzyski, a na dodatek Harvey czuł do niego podświadome zaufanie. I wyglądało na to, iż rzeczywiście troszczył się o niego. Cokolwiek by się nie wydarzyło, prawdopodobnie zawsze będzie miał Syriusza po swojej stronie, ponieważ mężczyzna był lojalny. Nigdy nie zdradził Lily i Jamesa, a Harveya utożsamiał z nimi; co oznaczało, że jego też raczej nigdy nie zdradzi. I czy mógłby wyobrazić sobie lepszego ojca chrzestnego na tak trudną sytuację jak obecna?

Uśmiech na twarzy Harveya zaczął się poszerzać, kiedy zauważył, że Syriusz zerka na niego niepewnie. Prawdopodobnie bał się tej sytuacji – bał się, że Harvey go nie polubi, że się nie dogadają. Cóż, Harvey będzie musiał mu w takim razie uświadomić, że nie ma się czego bać.

- Wiesz – zaczął konwersacyjnym tonem. – Nie powiem, żeby ta sytuacja jakoś bardzo mnie cieszyła… właściwie prawie wcale mnie nie cieszy. Ale mam to do siebie, że zawsze szukam plusów w każdej sytuacji i teraz mogę powiedzieć, że… no cóż – zawahał się, nieco zażenowany. – Może okoliczności są dalekie od ideału, ale cieszę się, że będziemy mieli okazję się poznać. Tylko tyle.

Widział, jak uśmiech na twarzy Syriusza poszerza się, a jego oczy zaczynają błyszczeć, a następną rzeczą, jaką zarejestrował, były obejmujące go ramiona. Przez chwilę Harvey stał nieco sztywno, nie będąc pewnym, jak zareagować, ale w końcu powoli zaczął relaksować się i objął niezręcznie przytulającego go mężczyznę. Harvey nie był zbytnio przytulającym typem, ale jeśli Syriusz tego potrzebował, to w porządku. Z czasem będą musieli wypracować między sobą jakąś bliskość, jeśli mają tworzyć coś w rodzaju rodziny. Harveyowi udało się przełamać na tyle, że przestał mu przeszkadzać dotyk jego rodziców czy Ronnie, choć wciąż nie lubił, gdy dotykał go ktokolwiek inny. Być może uda mu się zrobić to samo z Syriuszem.

Położył dłonie na plecach mężczyzny i uśmiechnął się, gdy poczuł, że ten lekko drży. _Tak_ – pomyślał. – _To będzie wymagało pracy, ale uda nam się dogadać._

* * *

Harvey siedział na łóżku w swoim nowym pokoju, rozglądając się wokół. Odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy wreszcie został sam. Syriusz był miły, ale po jakimś czasie jego obecność zaczęła być dusząca. Harvey zawsze lubił samotność i nie potrafił spędzać wiele czasu w towarzystwie ludzi. Zwłaszcza obcych ludzi.

Pokój był zupełnie bezosobowy i zadaniem Harveya było udekorować go według własnego gustu, nie był jednak pewny, jak to zrobić bez swoich rzeczy. _Chyba trzeba będzie wybrać się na zakupy _– pomyślał.

W pomieszczeniu znajdowała się duża szafa, w której chłopiec umieścił już kilka koszulek, które zdołał ze sobą zabrać. Pod jedną ze ścian stało łóżko, sporo węższe niż jego własne. Obok znajdowała się szafka nocna, a naprzeciwko sporych rozmiarów biurko i komoda, nad którą wisiało niewielkie lustro.

Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zrobił Harvey, było wyjęcie z portfela małego zdjęcia swoich rodziców i drugiego, przedstawiającego jego i Ronnie. Ustawił obie fotografie na biurku, jednak niewiele to pomogło. To nie był jego dom. Nie wyglądał i nie pachniał jak dom. Adrenalina spowodowana całą sytuacją zaczęła znikać, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie pustkę. Nie wyobrażał sobie spędzenia w tym miejscu następnych paru lat.

Już pod koniec rozmowy z Syriuszem jego myśli zaczęły krążyć wokół jego rodziców, gdziekolwiek teraz byli. Zerknął smętnie na swój rozładowany telefon. Nie miał nawet możliwości z nikim się skontaktować, jako że dom Syriusza pozbawiony był elektryczności. Będzie musiał jakoś sobie z tym poradzić. Gdyby chociaż miał internet, może udałoby mu się znaleźć jakieś zaklęcie, dzięki któremu mógłby naładować komórkę. Prychnął w myślach. Prawdopodobieństwo, że w promieniu kilkudziesięciu mil odnajdzie internet było niemal zerowe. Ten dom znajdował się pośrodku niczego.

Jedyną opcją było w jego sytuacji wysłanie sowy, jednak już teraz denerwowała go myśl, jak długo będzie musiał czekać na odpowiedź. Nagle z całą siłą zdał sobie sprawę z tego, iż czeka go życie bez elektryczności. Bez… bez mugoli.

Jego mama z całą pewnością nie byłaby zachwycona.

Nie wiedząc, co ze sobą zrobić bez muzyki, internetu, książek ani telewizji Harvey westchnął ciężko, postanawiając pójść do salonu i poprosić swojego ojca chrzestnego o pożyczenie sowy. W tym samym momencie Syriusz zawołał jego imię („Harry", rzecz jasna). Harvey skrzywił się.

Kiedy wszedł do salonu zastał tam nie tylko Blacka, ale również nieznanego mu mężczyznę. Miał jasne włosy, a na jego twarzy gościł delikatny uśmiech. Ubrany był w długą, szarą czarodziejską szatę, skromną i schludną. Syriusz uśmiechał się od ucha do ucha, spoglądając to na Harveya, to na nieznanego czarodzieja.

- Harry, to jest mój bliski przyjaciel, Remus Lupin – przedstawił mężczyznę, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu chłopca i uśmiechając się, jeśli to możliwe, jeszcze szerzej. – Remi, to jest Harry Potter.

Remus Lupin był chyba pierwszym Brytyjczykiem, jakiego Harvey spotkał, który nie wpatrywał się w niego ze zdumieniem, szokiem ani niezdrową ciekawością, toteż chłopiec z miejsca go polubił. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się jedynie serdecznie, wyciągając dłoń, którą Harvey przyjął, odwzajemniając uśmiech.

- Bardzo mi miło, panie Lupin.

Czarodziej pokręcił głową.

- Wystarczy Remus.

- W porządku, Remusie. – Nagle coś zaświtało Harveyowi w głowie. – Lupin… czyli jest pan jednym z Huncwotów?

Lupin uniósł brew, spoglądając znacząco na Syriusza.

- Nie mogłeś się powstrzymać, żeby nie podzielić się z nim naszą nie do końca chwalebną przeszłością? – zapytał. Black zrobił niewinną minę.

- Ja? Ja nic nie mówiłem!

Harvey parsknął śmiechem.

- Właściwie jeszcze do tego nie doszliśmy. To Dumbledore jest tutaj winny. – Uśmiechnął się lekko.

Po reakcji na nazwisko Dumbledore'a Harvey miał wrażenie, że Remus Lupin nie żywi zbyt ciepłych uczuć w stosunku do dyrektora. Był ciekaw dlaczego, jednak nie drążył tematu.

- Zatem… jest pan wilkołakiem? – zapytał prosto z mostu, kiedy rozsiedli się w fotelach, a Lupin zaczął wpatrywać się w Harveya z ciekawością. Mężczyzna wyraźnie zmieszał się, słysząc jego pytanie. Zerknął szybko na Syriusza, po czym zwrócił wzrok z powrotem na siedzącego przed nim nastolatka, zastanawiając się, jak odpowiedzieć.

- Owszem… rozumiem, że Dumbledore o tym również wspomniał? – Kiedy Harvey kiwnął głową, kontynuował: - Mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz czuł się w związku z tym niekomfortowo…

- Niekomfortowo? – zapytał Harvey, mrugając bez zrozumienia. – Dlaczego miałbym?

Tym razem to Lupin wyglądał na zaskoczonego kompletną beztroską chłopca.

- No cóż, wilkołaki nie mają najlepszej… reputacji – dokończył kulawo. Harvey zmarszczył brwi.

- Chyba tylko w Anglii… czy tutejsze wilkołaki nie używają zaklęć albo eliksirów, które pozwalają im zachować świadomość podczas pełni?

- Tylko niektóre. Istnieją również dzikie watahy.

Harvey uniósł brwi, zdumiony.

- Poważnie? U nas to jest zakazane i ściśle kontrolowane przez prawo. Wilkołaki mają prawny obowiązek zażywania odpowiednich eliksirów, które sprawiają, że przestają być niebezpieczne dla otoczenia. Te eliksiry są im nawet zapewniane przez odpowiednie fundacje. Właściwie zostało ich już bardzo mało, bo przekazują gen jedynie poprzez dziedziczenie, przez co są jeszcze bardziej szanowane… W końcu to bardzo potężne magiczne istoty. Państwo wręcz zachęca wilkołaki do rozmnażania się… no i zawsze zdarzają się osoby wyrażające chęć stania się wilkołakiem. W takim wypadku po zawarciu prawnej umowy wilkołak ma pozwolenie na przemienienie danej osoby.

Remus Lupin wyglądał na zszokowanego tym oświadczeniem. Najwyraźniej było dla niego nie do pojęcia, że ktoś mógłby _chcieć_ zostać wilkołakiem. Harvey nie do końca rozumiał jego zdumienie. Podejrzewał, że im dłużej będzie przebywał w tym świecie, tym większej ilości rzeczy nie będzie rozumiał.

- To ciekawe – wtrącił Syriusz, wyraźnie próbując rozluźnić atmosferę. – Wygląda na to, że magiczne światy różnią się bardziej niż nam się wydaje.

Zarówno Harvey, jak i Remus pokiwali głowami, zgodnie kończąc temat wilkołaków. Harvey zasępił się. Różnice kulturowe zawsze były ciężkie do przeskoczenia i naprawdę trudno było mu wymyślić, o czym mogliby porozmawiać, by nie wzbudzać nadmiernych kontrowersji. Najwyraźniej Syriusz nie miał takiego problemu.

- Jesteście głodni? Chyba już czas na obiad! – Harvey wykonał pośredni gest między skinieniem głową a wzruszeniem ramionami. Lupin wciąż wyglądał, jakby czuł się nieco niezręcznie. Syriusz zupełnie zignorował ciężką atmosferę. – Skrzeczko!

Nagle obok nich coś trzasnęło i pojawił się mały domowy skrzat. Miał wielkie uszy i długi nos, ubrany był w coś, co przypominało niewielki obrus spięty agrafkami. Harvey wpatrywał się w stworzenie z zainteresowaniem. Widział już domowe skrzaty, choć mieszkały one jedynie w domach tradycyjnych czarodziejskich rodzin. Żadne z jego rodziców nie popierało idei zniewolenia żywej istoty, żeby im usługiwała, choć już jego dziadkowie od strony mamy mieli jednego. Gia często kłóciła się z nimi na ten temat.

- Czym Skrzeczka może służyć? – zapytała nieśmiało skrzatka, kłaniając się. Harveya zawsze fascynowała tendencja tych stworzeń do mówienia o sobie w trzeciej osobie.

- Chcielibyśmy zjeść obiad. Przygotuj coś wyjątkowego na pierwszy posiłek Harry'ego w Wielkiej Brytanii – odparł Syriusz, uśmiechając się szeroko. Skrzeczka odwróciła się w stronę Harveya, wpatrując się w niego wyczekująco, z nadzieją w wielkich oczach.

- Czy szanowny pan życzy sobie czegoś konkretnego?

Harvey zmarszczył brwi, rumieniąc się nieco na użycie w stosunku do niego takiego zwrotu. Nie przywykł do nazywania go „panem".

- Ee… pozostawię to twojej inwencji – odparł niepewnie. – Tyle, że jestem wegetarianinem, więc prosiłbym o coś bez mięsa – dodał po chwili zastanowienia, wyglądając wręcz przepraszająco, że ma tak duże wymagania.

Skrzatka pokiwała głową z entuzjazmem, zaś Syriusz wyraźnie się strapił.

- Bez mięsa? Nie jesz mięsa? – upewnił się, wyglądając, jakby było to dla niego całkowicie niepojęte.

- Ee… no tak – odparł Harvey. Kiedy Syriusz nie przestawał dziwne się w niego wpatrywać, dodał niepewnie: - Czy w tych stronach to jakaś nieznana idea?

- Nie… nie. – Syriusz chyba w końcu się otrząsnął, zaś Remus nie wytrzymał i parsknął śmiechem. Black zmierzył go groźnym spojrzeniem. Harvey wyszczerzył zęby, obserwując interakcje między tą dwójką. Widać było, że byli sobie bardzo bliscy.

Syriusz wydał polecenia skrzatowi, a kiedy ten już miał udać się przyrządzać obiad, Harvey zatrzymał go:

- Ee… Skrzeczko?

- Tak, panie? – zapytała skrzatka, odwracając się i wpatrując się w niego wyczekująco.

- Czy mógłbym cię prosić, żebyś nie zwracała się do mnie per „panie"? Nie czuję się z tym zbyt komfortowo…

Oczy skrzata zrobiły się zupełnie okrągłe i wypełniło je przerażenie.

- Ależ… ależ to niemożliwe, panie… Skrzeczka nie może zwracać się inaczej do swoich właścicieli…

- Ale właśnie w tym rzecz… bycie twoim „właścicielem" nie do końca zgadza się z moimi zasadami… - Gigantyczne oczy Skrzeczki zaczęły wypełniać się łzami, więc Harvey natychmiast dodał: - Oczywiście będziesz mogła dalej mi pomagać… po prostu nie będziemy już… panem i jego służącym. Możemy być na przykład… przyjaciółmi?

Oczy skrzata z każdym słowem robiły się coraz większe i Harvey miał wrażenie, że Skrzeczka zupełnie nie potrafiła objąć swoim skrzacim umysłem tego, co właśnie zaproponował. Westchnął w duchu.

- Przyjaciółmi? Pan i… i Skrzeczka? – upewniła się, wpatrując się w niego z niedowierzaniem.

- Jasne. Dlaczego nie? – odparł beztrosko, po czym dodał udawanym srogim tonem: - Ale w tym wypadku będziesz musiała nazywać mnie po imieniu.

- Ha… Harry? – wyjąkała skrzatka, wyraźnie w szoku.

- Lub Harvey – potwierdził chłopiec, patrząc na skrzata przyjaźnie. Stworzenie przełknęło głośno ślinę, wyraźnie się zastanawiając.

- Skrzeczka nie powinna… - wydukała w końcu nieśmiało. – Ale Skrzeczka mogłaby nazywać pana… panem Harveyem.

Chłopiec westchnął. To jednak zajmie o wiele dłużej niż sądził. Cóż, miał czas, żeby przekonać tego skrzata, że nie jest – a raczej nie musi być – niewolnikiem.

- W porządku. Możemy się tak umówić. Na razie – zastrzegł. Skrzeczka wciąż wpatrywała się w niego wyczekująco i Harvey nie był pewny, czego oczekiwała. W końcu wymamrotał niepewnie:

- Możesz już iść.

Skrzat rozpromienił się i z zachwyconym okrzykiem: „Dziękuję, panie Harvey!" zniknął z cichym trzaskiem.

Harvey westchnął. Czuł się idiotycznie, rozkazując skrzatowi. Najwyraźniej była to kolejna rzecz, do której będzie musiał przywyknąć.

Odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na Syriusza i Remusa, który wpatrywali się w niego z wyrazem absolutnego szoku na twarzach.

- Co? – zapytał zirytowany, kiedy dwóch mężczyzn patrzyło na niego, jakby przyleciał z innej planety.

- Właśnie zaproponowałeś skrzatowi domowemu, żebyście zostali przyjaciółmi – zauważył Syriusz tonem, który wskazywał, że obawia się o zdrowie psychiczne swojego chrześniaka. Harvey przewrócił oczami.

- Nie rozumiem i nie popieram idei zniewalania skrzatów. To chore i zupełnie niepotrzebne. Skrzaty są żywymi stworzeniami i mają prawo do wolności zupełnie jak wszystkie inne żywe stworzenia. Na dodatek prowadzi to do tego, że czarodzieje stają się zależni i nie są w stanie z niczym sami sobie poradzić. Cała sytuacja szkodzi i jednej, i drugiej stronie – oświadczył, nie chcąc za bardzo rozpoczynać kłótni, ale jednocześnie chcąc wyjaśnić swój punkt widzenia. Na twarzy Remusa Lupina dostrzegł delikatny uśmiech.

- Uważam, że masz całkowitą rację – stwierdził mężczyzna, kiwając głową z aprobatą. Harvey uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością. Syriusz wyglądał na zmieszanego i nieco zamyślonego.

Po omówieniu tematu wilkołaków i skrzatów domowych oraz ustaleniu, że ich poglądy na temat wymienionych stworzeń nie mogłyby bardziej się różnić, zapadła tylko odrobinę niezręczna cisza. Syriusz wyglądał, jakby nie był pewien, co ze sobą zrobić i co powiedzieć. Lupin co jakiś czas zerkał ciekawie w stronę Harveya, wyglądając na zrelaksowanego. Harvey po chwili zastanowienia postanowił przerwać ciszę.

- Właściwie, Syriuszu, zamierzałem wcześniej zapytać cię, czy masz sowę. Będę musiał niedługo wysłać kilka listów.

Black zmarszczył brwi, ale pokiwał głową.

- Jasne, nie ma problemu. – Po czym dodał nieco niepewnie: - Pewnie chcesz napisać do znajomych ze Stanów…?

- Cóż, muszę wiedzieć na bieżąco, jak wygląda sytuacja. To przeze mnie moi rodzice tkwią teraz w takim bagnie, a ja zamiast im pomóc utkwiłem na innym kontynencie.

Dwóch towarzyszących mu mężczyzn wymieniło zaniepokojone spojrzenia. Harvey dostrzegł również, że Syriusz wyraźnie wzdrygnął się, gdy usłyszał wyrażenie „moi rodzice".

Cóż, będzie musiał się przyzwyczaić.

- Harvey, naprawdę przykro nam, że tak to się potoczyło. Jestem przekonany, że nic im nie będzie – odezwał się Remus, uśmiechając się pokrzepiająco. Harvey drgnął zaskoczony, słysząc, że mężczyzna nazwał go jego prawdziwym imieniem. No, to był postęp. – Jeśli możemy w jakikolwiek sposób pomóc…

Harvey westchnął.

- Nie sądzę, żebyście mogli cokolwiek zrobić, podobnie jak ja nie mogę niczego zrobić. Chcę po prostu wiedzieć, czy zostaną wypuszczeni do czasu nadejścia procesu.

- Planujesz zeznawać? – zapytał zmartwionym tonem Lupin.

- Co? – Syriusz podniósł głowę, mrużąc oczy. – Chcesz jechać z powrotem do Stanów na proces?

Harvey wzruszył ramionami.

- Oczywiście, że tak. To poza dyskusją.

- Nie sądzę, żeby to było bezpieczne, Harry – zauważył sztywno Syriusz. Harvey uniósł brwi.

- A dlaczego miałoby to być niebezpieczne? Możecie nawet teleportować się tam ze mną albo wsadzić mnie w samolot. Będzie miał kto mnie odebrać na lotnisku. Powiedziałem już, to poza dyskusją.

- Nie o to chodzi, Harry…

- Syriuszu, naprawdę nie chcę się z tobą kłócić, ale jeśli nie pozwolisz mi jechać, będę bardzo zły, a naprawdę nie chcesz zobaczyć mnie bardzo złego. To moi rodzice, zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, żeby im pomóc. Czy ty nie zrobiłbyś tego dla swoich rodziców?

Natychmiast po wypowiedzeniu tych słów zorientował się, że to nie był najlepszy wybór argumentu. Twarz Syriusza stała się zamknięta i neutralna, a on sam odwrócił wzrok. Harvey zerknął na Remusa szukając wyjaśnienia zachowania swojego ojca chrzestnego, ale jego wyraz twarzy był nieczytelny.

- To całkowicie zrozumiałe, że chcesz im pomóc, Harvey. Zrobimy wszystko, co możemy, żeby ci to ułatwić.

Harvey uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością do wilkołaka, po chwili spoglądając niepewnie na Blacka.

- Przepraszam, nie powinienem się odzywać, nie wiedząc, jak wygląda sytuacja.

Syriusz pokiwał głową, powoli się relaksując.

- W porządku. Nic się nie stało. – Uśmiechnął się szczerze, na co Harvey odetchnął z ulgą. Nie potrzebował kłótni ze swoim ojcem chrzestnym już pierwszego dnia. – Możesz korzystać z sowy, kiedy tylko chcesz – dodał Syriusz, wracając do poprzedniego tematu.

- Dzięki – odparł Harvey. – I myślałem też, że przydałoby się pójść na zakupy…

- Jeśli potrzebujesz czegoś z ulicy Pokątnej, Skrzeczka może to kupić przy okazji robienia zakupów do domu – poinformował do Remus. Harvey zmarszczył brwi.

- Ee… tak, to też… To znaczy, słyszałem, że to jedna z najstarszych magicznych ulic handlowych na świecie. Ale… chodziło mi również o mugolskie zakupy – powiedział niepewnie Harvey. Tym razem nie zdziwiły go zaskoczone spojrzenia.

- Mugolskie? Czego potrzebujesz z mugolskiego świata? – zdumiał się Syriusz, unosząc wysoko brwi. Harvey westchnął z duchu. To będzie trudne.

- Cóż, kilku rzeczy. Ubrań, kosmetyków. Baterii. Dostępu do internetu.

Dwóch czarodziejów wyglądało, jakby zostali pozbawieni mowy. Pierwszy otrząsnął się Remus.

- Istnieją również czarodziejskie ubrania i kosmetyki, ale jeśli zależy ci, żeby były mugolskie to podejrzewam, że nie ma problemu… Rozumiem kwestię baterii, choć nie mam pojęcia, do czego miałyby ci one być potrzebne tutaj, ale czym, na Merlina, jest „dostęp do internetu"?

Harvey westchnął i zamknął oczy, próbując wymyślić, jak przejść przez to wszystko. Jednocześnie miał ogromną ochotę się roześmiać.

- Trudno to wytłumaczyć, ale jest mi to bardzo potrzebne. Zależałoby mi też, żeby naładować telefon… Och, nawet nie pytajcie. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko, widząc zdezorientowane miny dwóch czarodziejów. – Więc, mugolski Londyn? Jutro? Co wy na to? A potem ulica Pokątna?

Remus najwyraźniej zaraził się jego uśmiechem, ale Syriusz wciąż nie wyglądał na przekonanego.

- Och, daj spokój, Łapo! Kiedy ostatnio byłeś w mugolskim Londynie? – zapytał Harvey.

- Nigdy – odparł Syriusz ze zdumieniem, jakby właśnie zdał sobie z tego sprawę. Uśmiech Harveya jeszcze bardziej się rozszerzył.

- Tym lepiej. Ja również nie byłem, dlatego trzeba to natychmiast zmienić!

Remus westchnął cicho, widząc nieco przerażoną minę swojego wieloletniego przyjaciela oraz diabelski uśmieszek jego chrześniaka. Jutro czeka ich ciężki dzień.


	10. Rozdział IX

Bardzo przepraszam, że tak długo to trwało. Na swoje usprawiedliwienie napiszę, że jestem teraz w trakcie pisania pracy, dodatkowo niedługo czeka mnie sesja, a także przeprowadzka. Będę robiła, co w mojej mocy, ale nie wykluczam możliwości, że kolejny rozdział pojawi się dopiero w lipcu, po mojej obronie. Po prostu jestem tak zapracowana, że nie wiem nawet, za co najpierw się brać. Liczę na Wasze zrozumienie :)

Komentarze naprawdę dają mi ogromną motywację i gdyby nie one to pewnie w ogóle nie mogłabym zabrać się za pisanie. Bardzo dziękuję za wszystkie opinie, jesteście świetni :)

Zapraszam do przeczytania kolejnego rozdziału, który, mam nadzieję, przypadnie Wam do gustu.

* * *

**Rozdział IX**

* * *

"_The world is full of great pain and great joy, my friend. The first keeps you on the path of growth, the latter makes the journey tolerable."*_

_Robert Anthony Salvatore_

* * *

- Gotowy? – zapytał Syriusz, na co Harvey jedynie uniósł brew. – Dobra, dobra. Pamiętaj: Dziurawy Kocioł.

Chwilę później Harvey potknął się, niezbyt zgrabnie wychodząc z kominka, a jego oczom ukazało się wnętrze małego, zatłoczonego pubu. Remus stał już obok kominka z uśmiechem, który najwyraźniej miał dodać Harveyowi odwagi.

Nie pomogło. Wzrok każdego z obecnych był skierowany prosto na niego i nagle Harvey poczuł się, jakby znów był w amerykańskim ministerstwie, gdzie ludzie podchodzili do niego tylko po to, by przyjrzeć mu się z ciekawością. To sprawiało, że miał ciarki na całym ciele. Chwilę później całe pomieszczenie wybuchło szeptami.

Poczuł za sobą czyjąś obecność, a następnie uspokajającą dłoń Syriusza na ramieniu. Obrócił się i uśmiechnął pokrzepiająco do swojego ojca chrzestnego. _Nie zwracaj na nich uwagi, to sobie odpuszczą_ – pomyślał, postanawiając obrać właśnie taką taktykę.

- Syriusz! – zawołał niski, pomarszczony i bezzębny mężczyzna za barem. – Dobrze cię znowu widzieć. Panie Potter – tym razem barman zwrócił się bezpośrednio do Harveya. – To zaszczyt pana poznać.

Harvey był aktualnie zbyt zirytowany wwiercającymi się w niego spojrzeniami, by móc szczerze odpowiedzieć tym samym, ale dobre maniery wzięły górę i uścisnął dłoń mężczyzny, zmuszając się nawet do niewielkiego uśmiechu. Najwyraźniej jednak nie był to dobry pomysł, ponieważ reszta obecnych uznała to za znak, że mogą zrobić to samo. Całe pomieszczenie wypełniło się dźwiękami odsuwanych krzeseł i nagle Harvey został porwany przez tłum i zmuszony do uściśnięcia większej ilości dłoni niż mógł zliczyć. Z każdej strony słyszał nazwiska przedstawiających mu się ludzi i kilkakrotnie powtórzył swoje własne, choć nikt na to nie zwrócił uwagi. Ludzie klepali go po plecach i dziękowali, a kilka osób nawet próbowało dotknąć jego czoła i legendarnej blizny. To już było dla niego zdecydowanie zbyt wiele i pewnym ruchem odepchnął ich wyciągnięte dłonie, posyłając im przy tym najbardziej jadowite spojrzenia, na jakie było go stać.

Było tego zdecydowanie zbyt wiele, a Harvey nie przywykł do takiej ilości dotyku i powoli zaczynało brakować mu powietrza. Nie wiedział, czy było to spowodowane rzeczywistą duchotą, czy raczej klaustrofobią. Zaczął rozglądać się w poszukiwaniu drogi ucieczki, kiedy wreszcie na pomoc przybył Syriusz.

- No już, ludzie, dajcie mu odetchnąć! – zawołał donośnym głosem, rozpychając się wśród tłumu. - Harry przybył tutaj, żeby zrobić zakupy, a nie żeby zostać uduszonym! Zobaczyliście go, a teraz wracajcie do swoich spraw!

Jego nalegania niewiele pomogły, ale w końcu udało mu się dostać do swojego chrześniaka, złapać go pewnie za nadgarstek i poprowadzić w stronę tylnych drzwi. Kiedy przeciskali się przez tłum oczy Harveya były mocno zaciśnięte i starał się głęboko oddychać. Miał mglistą świadomość podążającego za nimi Remusa. W końcu uderzyło go w twarz świeże powietrze i odetchnął z ulgą.

- Rany, czy to zawsze będzie tak wyglądać? – wydyszał, wpatrując się z przerażeniem w zamknięte już za nimi drzwi. Spodziewał się sławy, ale nie czegoś takiego. Syriusz wzruszył ramionami, mrugając do niego.

- Pierwszy raz jest najgorszy. W końcu przywykną do twojej obecności.

Harveya niezbyt to pocieszało. _Jeśli za każdym razem, gdy pojawię się publicznie, mam przechodzić przez coś _takiego_, to dziękuję bardzo, wolę zabarykadować się w domu – _pomyślał.

- Tak czy inaczej musimy tam wrócić. Stąd nie ma wyjścia – zauważył, w końcu dostrzegając, że znajdują się na małym podwórku za pubem. Nie było tu niczego za wyjątkiem kosza na śmieci i kawałka czerwonego muru.

Syriusz uśmiechnął się do niego z wyższością, po czym podszedł do muru i wyciągnął różdżkę, uderzając jej końcem w przypadkowe, jak się Harveyowi wydawało, cegły. Chłopiec uniósł brew, a po chwili dołączyła do niej kolejna, kiedy cegły zaczęły poruszać się, ukazując przejście w murze.

- Witaj na ulicy Pokątnej.

Harvey uśmiechnął się, przechodząc przez otwór i rozglądając się po szyldach magicznych sklepów. No, to zdecydowanie bardziej mu się podobało.

* * *

Harvey musiał przyznać, że ulica Pokątna robiła wrażenie. Klimat był tu zupełnie inny niż na amerykańskim SoHo, równie magiczny, ale nieco bardziej… staromodny. Harvey nie mógł oderwać wzroku od kolorowych witryn sklepowych. Łatwo było mu wmieszać się w tłum czarodziejów, udało mu się więc pozbyć śledzących każdy jego ruch spojrzeń. Trzymał się blisko Syriusza i Remusa, wreszcie ciesząc się wolnością. Po spędzeniu kilku dni w murach amerykańskiego ministerstwa, a następnie paru kolejnych w domu Syriusza naprawdę potrzebował wyjścia na zewnątrz, do ludzi.

- To co, najpierw do Gringotta? – zapytał Syriusz, oglądając się przez ramię. – Pewnie chciałbyś wypłacić kasę.

- Jeśli mam co wypłacać, to jak najbardziej – odparł Harvey niepewnym tonem. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że ma jakieś pieniądze w brytyjskim czarodziejskim banku.

- Naprawdę myślisz, że twoi starzy nic ci nie zostawili? – zapytał Syriusz, szczerząc zęby. – Oczywiście ja płacę za zakupy do szkoły, w końcu mam być twoim opiekunem. Ty możesz wypłacić pieniądze na swoje własne wydatki.

- Daj spokój, mogę sam za siebie zapłacić… - zaprotestował Harvey, ale Syriusz nie pozwolił mu dokończyć.

- Ani mi się waż! Uwierz mi, nie zbiednieję na tym. – Black mrugnął do niego porozumiewawczo. Harvey westchnął, kiwając głową. Zbliżali się do masywnego, białego budynku.

- Wiesz, mam nieco swoich oszczędności… tyle, że na koncie. I w dolarach. – Zastanawiał się już wcześniej, jak sobie poradzi z tym problemem. Będzie mu potrzebna mugolska waluta, a czułby się głupio, nosząc pieniądze w kieszeni. No cóż, zamieni galeony na funty u Gringotta, a jeśli uda mu się znaleźć w mugolskim Londynie filię swojego banku, wtedy wpłaci pieniądze na konto.

- W ogóle się tym nie przejmuj, młody – stwierdził Syriusz, otwierając przed nim drzwi do banku Gringotta. Pierwszym, co Harvey zobaczył, były gobliny. _Przynajmniej to łączy nasze światy_ – pomyślał złośliwie. – _Nieważne gdzie, gobliny zawsze rządzą finansami._

- Dzień dobry! – zawołał wesoło Syriusz, a siedzący za ladą i zaczytany w jakimś piśmie goblin skrzywił się, posyłając mu wrogie spojrzenie. Harvey przewrócił oczami. – Chcielibyśmy wypłacić pieniądze ze skrytki Harry'ego Pottera.

Goblin nie odpowiedział, a jedynie skinął głową i wyciągnął dłoń w oczekującym geście. Harvey domyślił się, że chodziło mu o klucz. Miał swoje konta zarówno w mugolskim, jak i w czarodziejskim banku, zatem dobrze znał procedury.

Syriusz wyciągnął mały, złoty kluczyk z kieszeni, podając go goblinowi. Po chwili spojrzał niepewnie na Harveya.

- Ee… chcesz go zatrzymać, czy ja powinienem…?

Jego głos brzmiał zdecydowanie niezręcznie. Harvey zachichotał i udał, że się zastanawia.

- No nie wiem… Zamierzasz mnie okraść?

- Oczywiście, że nie! – obruszył się Syriusz, po czym zaczerwienił się, kiedy Harvey wybuchnął śmiechem. – Dobra, dobra. Zrozumiałem.

Wycieczka do podziemi Gringotta była długa, lecz interesująca. Harvey nie miał lęku wysokości, więc bez obaw wpatrywał się w przepaść pod małym wagonikiem, w którym właśnie się znajdowali, jednocześnie zastanawiając się, czy pogłoski o smokach pilnujących skrytek u Gringotta mają w sobie choć źdźbło prawdy.

Widok stosów złota, które zastał w swojej własnej skrytce był dla niego dość szokujący. To skłoniło go do zastanowienia się, w jaki sposób jego biologiczni rodzice w tak młodym wieku zdążyli zarobić tak wielką sumę pieniędzy. Nic nie było mu wiadomo o tym, żeby James pochodził z aż tak bogatej rodziny, a wiedział, że rodzice Lily byli mugolami i raczej nie milionerami. Zanotował sobie w głowie, by poruszyć kiedyś ten temat z Syriuszem.

- Przepraszam pana – zagadnął uprzejmie goblina, który im towarzyszył. Najwyraźniej goblin docenił jego grzeczny ton, ponieważ nawet się na niego nie skrzywił. – Czy będę mógł część wypłaconych pieniędzy od razu wymienić na mugolską walutę?

Jeśli goblin uważał tę prośbę za niecodzienną, to w żaden sposób tego nie okazał, a jedynie skinął głową.

Kiedy opuszczali bank Harvey zdał sobie sprawę, że ma przy sobie aktualnie prawdopodobnie więcej pieniędzy niż miał w całym swoim życiu. Gia i Brian mogli z całą pewnością uważać się za klasę wyższą wśród amerykańskich czarodziejów i nigdy niczego im nie brakowało, ale Harvey nie wychowywał się, leżąc na pieniądzach. Zawsze miał wszystko to, czego potrzebował, ale nie więcej. Teraz, z portfelem pełnym stufuntowych banknotów i torbą wypchaną złotymi galeonami, czuł się trochę surrealistycznie. Uznał jednak, że skoro odziedziczył fortunę i został dosłownie zmuszony, żeby tu przyjechać, to może równie dobrze nieco zaszaleć. To, co wypłacił, i tak było zaledwie maleńką częścią całej zawartości jego skrytki. Jak powiedział Syriusz, nie zbiednieje przez to.

Zakupy były przyjemne. Wciąż wiele osób gapiło się na niego, a kilka podeszło, by uścisnąć jego dłoń, ale żadna z tych sytuacji nie była tak ekstremalna jak ta w Dziurawym Kotle. Zakupili po kolei wszystko, co znajdowało się na liście rzeczy wymaganych w Hogwarcie na piątym roku, łącznie z szatami i książkami. Harvey kupił też podręczniki do Starożytnych Runów i Numerologii, wiedząc już, że właśnie te przedmioty wybierze jako dodatkowe. Jako że pod koniec czwartego roku zaliczył te przedmioty w Salem, nie musiał już zdawać żadnych dodatkowych egzaminów. W międzyczasie Syriusz i Remus wyjaśniali mu cały czas, co jak działa w Hogwarcie i co do czego będzie mu potrzebne.

Ominął sklep zoologiczny uznając, że na razie nie potrzebuje własnej sowy – ptak Syriusza i sowy szkolne będą mu w zupełności wystarczyły. Zresztą miał już zwierzątko – Bree. Harvey skrzywił się na wspomnienie reakcji Syriusza i Remusa z poprzedniego wieczora, gdy po raz pierwszy zobaczyli jego małą przyjaciółkę, i dyskusji, jaka się z tego wywiązała.

* * *

_- Harry, czy skończyłeś już… - Syriusz zamarł w drzwiach, wpatrując się w szoku w swojego chrześniaka, a idący za nim Remus wpadł na niego. Harvey siedział przy biurku, pisząc list i nieświadomie poruszając palcami lewej ręki, pomiędzy którymi pełzał maleńki, zielono-niebieski gad. Chłopiec uniósł pytający wzrok na dwóch mężczyzn._

_- Harry… to jest wąż – oświadczył niepewnie Syriusz, mrugając ze zdumieniem. Harvey uniósł brwi._

_- Tak… zdaję sobie z tego sprawę – odparł powoli Harvey, nie mając pojęcia, co tak poruszyło jego ojca chrzestnego. Po chwili wstał i podszedł do dwóch mężczyzn. – Poznajcie moją przyjaciółkę, Bree._

_Kiedy Harvey zbliżył się do nich z gadem wciąż owiniętym wokół dłoni, Syriusz cofnął się gwałtownie. Harveyowi przeszło przez myśl, że być może mężczyzna ma jakąś fobię i panicznie boi się węży. Cóż, to by nie było zbyt dobre, ponieważ Harvey zdecydowanie nie miał zamiaru pozbywać się Bree._

_- Masz… masz węża – oświadczył znów Syriusz wciąż brzmiąc na oszołomionego, co powoli zaczynało irytować Harveya. To było cholernie oczywiste._

_- Czy to problem? – zapytał w zamian._

_- Nie… chyba nie – odparł powoli Black, jakby sam nie wierząc w to, co mówi. – Po prostu… dlaczego akurat wąż?_

_- Wydaje mi się to dość logiczne biorąc pod uwagę, że jestem wężousty – wyjaśnił Harvey, wzruszając ramionami._

_- Co?! – zawołał z niedowierzaniem Syriusz. Remus wyglądał na podobnie zdumionego. – Jak to wężousty?!_

_- No… tak się nazywa czarodziejów, którzy potrafią rozmawiać z wężami… - zaczął tłumacząc Harvey, ale Black mu przerwał._

_- Wiem, co to znaczy! Ale jak to możliwe?_

_- Ee… - Harvey zawahał się. Nie znał odpowiedzi na to pytanie. – Właściwie sam nie wiem. Po prostu potrafię to robić i już._

_- O nie, nie! – zaprotestował Syriusz, nagle wyglądając na zezłoszczonego. To była kolej Harveya, żeby wytrzeszczyć oczy. Jeszcze nigdy nie spotkał się z tak gwałtowną reakcją na tak niewinną umiejętność. – To paskudna zdolność, Harry! Zresztą to niemożliwe, tylko potomkowie Slytherina potrafią rozmawiać z wężami!_

_- Ee… więc może jestem potomkiem Slytherina? – zasugerował niewinnie. Najwyraźniej nie była to najlepsza rzecz, jaką mógł powiedzieć, ponieważ Syriusz nagle zaczął wyglądać, jakby zaraz miał wybuchnąć. Dodał szybko: - Poza tym nie tylko potomkowie Slytherina to potrafią. Czytałem co nieco na ten temat i oficjalnie uważa się, że wężomowa pierwotnie pochodzi z Indii i wywodzi się od Nagów, którzy byli pół-wężami. Prawdopodobnie Salazar Slytherin również się od nich wywodził i stąd wzięła się jego umiejętność. Kiedyś myślałem o tym trochę i doszedłem do wniosku, że właściwie niewiele wiem na temat swoich przodków, więc nie jest wykluczone, że odziedziczyłem tę zdolność po którymś z nich. A zresztą nie ma nawet żadnego dowodu, że ta umiejętność jest dziedziczna. Spójrzmy choćby na samą magię, magia nie jest dziedziczna, a przynajmniej nie tylko i wyłącznie, no bo jak wytłumaczysz istnienie mugolaków?_

_Syriusz wpatrywał się w niego z przerażeniem._

_- Co…? Ale… zresztą, to nieważne! – W końcu przeanalizował to, co Harvey powiedział. – Chodzi po prostu o to, że wszyscy wężouści byli złymi czarodziejami, nie tylko Slytherin, Voldemort też potrafi rozmawiać z wężami!_

_Harvey uniósł brwi, nie widząc żadnej logiki w tym, co powiedział jego ojciec chrzestny._

_- No nawet jeśli, to chyba nie czyni samej umiejętności złą? Daj spokój, to tylko rozmawianie ze zwierzętami. Mnóstwo czarodziejów rozmawiało ze zwierzętami i jakoś nikt nie uważał ich za złych. Dlaczego węże miałyby być wyjątkiem?_

_- Bo węże są symbolem zła!_

_Remus zmarszczył brwi, jakby nie do końca się zgadzał z dość fundamentalną opinią swojego przyjaciela. Harvey poczuł ulgę, że chociaż jeden z nich jest normalny._

_- Według kogo? Chrześcijaństwa? Wąż jest o wiele starszym symbolem niż chrześcijaństwo i choć może również symbolizować upadek moralny i materializm, to jednocześnie jest symbolem pierwotnych sił kosmicznych, wieczności, nieśmiertelności, odrodzenia, życia, uzdrawiania, a przez to też medycyny. - Harvey zawahał się przez moment. – Również płodności, pokusy i seksu, ponieważ jest symbolem fallicznym. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Tak czy inaczej obrzydzenie do węża i uważanie go za symbol grzechu przyszło dopiero z chrześcijaństwem._

_Syriusz wpatrywał się w niego przez chwilę z otwartymi ustami. Remus wyglądał, jakby był pod wrażeniem. W końcu Black otrząsnął się._

_- Dobra… dobra, pewnie masz rację – poddał się. – Nie znam się na tyle na… symbolice, żeby z tobą dyskutować. Po prostu… po prostu wąż źle mi się kojarzy._

_Harvey uśmiechnął się z ulgą._

_- Przykro mi, ale będziesz musiał się z tym pogodzić. Bree jest doskonałym towarzyszem, trzeba się po prostu do niej przyzwyczaić._

_Syriusz nie wyglądał na przekonanego, ale Remus po chwili wahania podszedł do Harveya i z zaciekawieniem przyjrzał się wężowi. Harvey uśmiechnął się._

_- __Bree, to jest Remus. A ten wariat obok niego to Syriusz, mój ojciec chrzestny__ – wysyczał cicho. – __Bądź dla nich miła_.

_Nie uszło uwadze Harveya, że Black wzdrygnął się na dźwięk mowy węży. Harvey westchnął w duchu._

_- __Jeśli oni będą mili dla mnie__ – odparła wężyca, owijając się czule wokół jego palca wskazującego. Harvey zachichotał._

_- __Postaram się nad nimi panować._

_Na nieśmiałą prośbę Remusa zbliżył do niego dłoń, żeby mężczyzna mógł dotknąć gada. Lupin wyglądał na niepewnego i wzdrygnął się lekko, nieprzyzwyczajony do dotyku łusek, ale po chwili na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech. Syriusz obserwował scenę z wyraźnie niezadowolonym wyrazem twarzy._

* * *

Właściwie teraz, kiedy Harvey przypomniał sobie poprzedni wieczór, coś, czego wcześniej nie skojarzył, zwróciło jego uwagę.

„_Wszyscy wężouści byli złymi czarodziejami, nie tylko Slytherin, Voldemort też potrafi rozmawiać z wężami!"_

Potrafi, jako w czasie teraźniejszym? Cóż, wyglądało na to, że Syriusz również nie wierzył do końca w to, że Voldemort zginął… Albo nawet wiedział o czymś, o czym Harvey nie wiedział. Postanowił, że skonfrontuje ze swoim ojcem chrzestnym jego słowa jak tylko wrócą do domu. Jeśli coś się działo, Harvey chciał przynajmniej być tego świadomy i wiedzieć, w co się wpakował.

Uwagę Harveya od jego podejrzeń odwróciła apteka, gdzie zakupił potrzebne mu na piątym roku składniki do eliksirów, a także kilka dodatkowych, tak dla siebie. Syriusz wyglądał na zdumionego, kiedy Harvey podzielił się z nim i z Remusem swoją pasją do tego przedmiotu, Lupin zaś z jakiegoś powodu uznał to za niezwykle zabawne. Z jego komentarza Harvey wywnioskował, że obecny nauczyciel eliksirów w Hogwarcie może nie być tym faktem zachwycony, jednak zupełnie nie rozumiał, dlaczego miałoby tak być.

Ominęli sklep z różdżkami Ollivandera, ponieważ Harvey był całkowicie zadowolony ze swojej własnej różdżki. Została wyprodukowana przez najlepszego w całych Stanach i jednego z najlepszych na świecie różdżkarzy, Jeffersona. Była zrobiona z cisu, miała trochę ponad trzynaście cali i posiadała włókno z serca smoka. Harvey był do niej bardzo przywiązany, chociaż tak naprawdę potrzebował jej tylko do trudniejszych zaklęć i transmutacji. Niewielu czarodziejów posiadało potencjał do używania magii bezróżdżkowej, a w dodatku jeśli zdolność ta nie została rozwinięta w dzieciństwie, później zwykle zanikała i dorosły czarodziej nie był już w stanie do niej wrócić. Dlatego właśnie amerykański Departament Edukacji Magicznej wariował na tym punkcie i pilnował, by dzieci rozwijały w sobie tego rodzaju talenty.

Kiedy zrobili wszystkie konieczne zakupy do szkoły i nie tylko, Harvey zaciągnął swoich dwóch towarzyszy z powrotem do Dziurawego Kotła (tym razem udało im się przemknąć nieco bardziej niezauważonymi, choć nie obyło się bez paru uścisków dłoni), a następnie na mugolską stronę. Znaleźli się na Charing Cross Road, gdzie Harvey nie mógł powstrzymać się przed zajrzeniem do paru księgarni i wydaniem niewielkiej części wypłaconych przez siebie tego dnia pieniędzy. Sam był zaskoczony, jak bardzo ulżyło mu, gdy znów znalazł się w normalnym, mugolskim świecie, gdzie nikt nie gapił się na niego i nie próbował go zaczepiać. Czując się cudownie anonimowym spokojnie robił zakupy, podśmiewając się nieco z wyraźnie niepewnego Syriusza, który zerkał podejrzliwie i krzywił się na samochody, mamrocząc pod nosem. Zaciągnął jego i Remusa na Oxford Street do kilku sklepów z odzieżą, z których wyszli obładowani torbami. Po chwilowym postoju w małym zaułku, by zmniejszyć zakupy i pochować je do kieszeni, Harvey poprowadził ich dalej, samemu dokładnie nie wiedząc, gdzie idzie.

W końcu po kilkunastu minutach marszu i tłumaczenia swoim towarzyszom, w jaki sposób działają i czemu służą poszczególne mugolskie rzeczy, takie jak na przykład parkometry, Harvey dostrzegł swój cel – małą kawiarnię połączoną z kawiarenką internetową – i pociągnął za sobą niechętnego Syriusza. Remus ze śmiechem podążył za nimi. Harvey, czując się dość pewnie, wszedł do środka i skierował się prosto do siedzącej za monitorem dziewczyny.

- Dzień dobry – przywitał się przyjaźnie. - Chcielibyśmy skorzystać z internetu.

Dziewczyna oderwała wzrok od komputera, odwzajemniając uśmiech, choć spoglądając nieco podejrzliwie na Syriusza, który wskazywał palcem na komputer i szeptał coś gorączkowo. Harvey z trudem powstrzymał śmiech.

- Nie ma sprawy, może być ten w rogu? – zapytała, na co Harvey kiwnął głową. – Jak długo?

- Pół godziny?

Palce dziewczyny przeleciały po klawiaturze komputera, po czym podała mu małą, plastikową kartę.

- A czy… mógłbym podładować sobie tutaj telefon? – zapytał z nadzieją. Jeśli dziewczyna była zaskoczona jego prośbą, to w żaden sposób tego nie okazała i bez słowa przytaknęła. Harvey podał jej komórkę i ładowarkę.

- Chcecie kawy? – zapytał, odwracając się do swoich dwóch towarzyszy. Syriusz bez słowa pokręcił głową i Harvey uznał, że miał przesyt mugolstwa jak na jeden dzień i ostatnią rzeczą, na jaką miał ochotę, była mugolska kawa. Remus z uśmiechem przytaknął. Biorąc ze sobą dwie filiżanki espresso Harvey skierował się do komputera.

- To nie zajmie długo – uspokoił Syriusza i wszedł na swoją pocztę elektroniczną, która, jak można było się spodziewać, była przeładowana. Remus obserwował jego działania z fascynacją, zupełnie nie będąc w stanie nadążyć, gdy Harvey przeskakiwał z jednej strony na drugą.

Odpowiedział na kilka ważniejszych maili, głównie informując, że może w najbliższym czasie nie mieć dostępu do internetu ani telefonu, i żeby w razie czego wysyłać mu sowy. Większość pozostałych wiadomości, między innymi te od swoich mugolskich znajomych, jedynie przeleciał wzrokiem i zignorował. Następnie wszedł na jeden z czarodziejskich serwisów internetowych, wpisując specjalne hasło. Tutaj dyskutowali najwięksi czarodziejscy fani mugolskich nowinek technicznych, wymyślając przeróżne sposoby na doskonalenie ich za pomocą magii. Miał nadzieję, że będą mieli dla niego odpowiedzi na pytania, czy może naładować telefon będąc pozbawionym elektryczności i czy jest możliwość zmuszenia urządzeń elektrycznych do współpracy na terenie całkowicie magicznym.

Pół godziny nieco się przedłużyło i zarówno Remus, jak i Syriusz zaczęli wyglądać na znudzonych, kompletnie nic nie rozumiejąc z tego, co Harvey robił i na czym wydawał się tak skupiony. Wreszcie Harvey wyczyścił historię przeglądarki, dopił kawę i, ku uldze Syriusza, skierowali się z powrotem w stronę siedzącej za ladą dziewczyny.

- Przepraszam, czy mógłbym panią o coś zapytać? – zagadnął Harvey po zapłaceniu i odebraniu telefonu. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego wyczekująco. – Zna się pani na komputerach, prawda? – W odpowiedzi otrzymał potakujące kiwnięcie głową. – Chciałbym kupić laptopa, ale zupełnie nie znam się na tego typu rzeczach… gdyby mogła mi pani coś doradzić, jakie modele są najlepsze i gdzie powinienem się udać…?

- Laptopa? – powtórzyła z zaskoczeniem dziewczyna. Przez chwilę wydawała się głęboko zastanawiać, po czym zaczęła opowiadać mu o poszczególnych modelach oraz ich wadach i zaletach. Harvey kompletnie nie zrozumiał połowy z tego, o czym mówiła, ale grzecznie kiwał głową. Między wierszami wyczytał, że bardzo pasjonowała się tematem, ale przenośny komputer był dla niej wydatkiem, na który nie mogła sobie pozwolić.

- Zgubiłem się po pierwszych trzech zdaniach, ale i tak dzięki. Myślę, że po prostu wybiorę coś na podstawie koloru – przyznał, szczerząc zęby. Dziewczyna roześmiała się. – Jesteś informatykiem? – zapytał konwersacyjnym tonem.

- Właściwie tylko studentką – odparła. – I nie informatyki, tylko biofizyki.

- Brzmi groźnie – skwitował Harvey, uśmiechając się. – Gdzie studiujesz?

- Na Cambridge. Dorabiam tutaj w wakacje. – Spojrzała na niego z zainteresowaniem. – A ty?

- Och, ja… jestem jeszcze w szkole średniej – wyjaśnił po sekundzie wahania. Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi.

- Serio? Nie pomyślałabym.

- Ale planuję iść na prawo – dodał Harvey, tylko dla podtrzymania rozmowy.

- Ambitnie – podsumowała. – Dobra, więc…

- Tak… dzięki jeszcze raz za pomoc.

Dziewczyna sięgnęła pod biurko, wyciągając ulotkę informującą o usługach, jakie oferowała kawiarnia. Nabazgrała coś z tyłu.

- Jakbyś potrzebował jeszcze jakiejś informatycznej porady, daj znać – oświadczyła wesoło, podając mu karteczkę. Harvey uśmiechnął się szeroko, widząc jej adres mailowy.

- Na pewno skorzystam. Jeszcze się ode mnie nie uwolnisz… Robin – zażartował, na co dziewczyna parsknęła śmiechem.

- Nie masz pewności, że to moje imię – zastrzegła.

- No tak… w internecie wszyscy kłamią – oświadczył z udawanym żalem.

- Odwdzięczysz się swoim imieniem? – zapytała. Harvey udał, że się zastanawia.

- No nie wiem… chyba będziesz musiała poczekać na maila ode mnie. Zresztą ustaliliśmy już, że Robin to nie twoje prawdziwe imię.

Dziewczyna parsknęła śmiechem, przewracając oczami.

- No tak, to moje alter ego.

Harvey roześmiał się.

- Harvey – odparł po chwili.

Uśmiechnęła się. Harvey wykorzystał moment, żeby bliżej jej się przyjrzeć. Miała falowane, kasztanowe włosy do połowy pleców i zielono-brązowe oczy, a na nosie delikatne, prostokątne okulary. Mogła zostać uznana za całkiem ładną, nieco w typie przesadnej intelektualistki.

- Nie jesteś Anglikiem, prawda?

Harvey uniósł brwi.

- Jestem Anglikiem z pochodzenia, ale mieszkam w Stanach. Jestem tutaj przez jakiś czas ze względu na sprawy rodzinne – odparł prawie szczerze. – Skąd wiesz?

- Masz inny akcent – wyjaśniła. Harvey usłyszał za sobą chrząknięcie i obrócił się przez ramię. Remus chichotał, Syriusz wyglądał, jakby nie mógł się zdecydować, czy być rozbawionym, czy zirytowanym.

- Wybacz, moja obstawa się niecierpliwi – wyszczerzył zęby. – Miło było cię poznać, Robin. – Uniósł wciąż trzymaną w dłoni ulotkę. – I do usłyszenia.

- Jasne. Trzymaj się.

Harvey odwrócił się będąc już w drzwiach, ale dziewczyna ponownie skupiła się na czymś, co znajdowało się na ekranie jej monitora.

_Studentki podające mi swoje adresy mailowe? Zaczynam lubić Wielką Brytanię…_ - pomyślał Harvey, uśmiechając się do siebie.

- Niezła była – zauważył złośliwie Syriusz, kiedy znajdowali się już na zewnątrz. Harvey spojrzał krzywo na ledwo powstrzymującego się od chichotu mężczyznę.

- Och, zamknij się.

Wraz z Syriuszem i Remusem ruszył z powrotem w stronę Charing Cross Road, zatrzymując się po drodze tylko w jednym miejscu, by dokonać zakupu komputera. Następnie nadszedł czas na udanie się z powrotem do domu. Syriusz wyglądał na zadowolonego, że opuszcza mugolski świat, Harvey z kolei czuł mdłości na myśl o ponownym wejściu do Dziurawego Kotła. _Żegnamy anonimowość, witamy sławę Chłopca, Który Przeżył_ – westchnął.

* * *

* tłum. „Świat jest pełen wielkich cierpień i wielkich radości, mój przyjacielu. To pierwsze utrzyma Cię na właściwej drodze, to drugie sprawi, że podróż będzie znośna."


	11. Rozdział X

Witam serdecznie i przybywam z nowym rozdziałem. Przepraszam za kolejną długą przerwę, obiecuję, że od lipca, kiedy zaczną się wakacje, rozdziały zaczną pojawiać się częściej. Jestem już po sesji, ale jeszcze przed obroną, więc niestety jeszcze chwila minie, zanim będę zupełnie wolna, jednak jest możliwość, że kolejny rozdział pojawi się już na początku lipca :)

Dziękuję bardzo za wszystkie komentarze, bardzo motywują mnie do dalszej pracy. Cieszę się, że przyjemnie Wam się czyta i dziękuję za wszystkie uwagi i słowa krytyki. Filigranko, zamysłem było uświadomienie, że węże nie są tylko i wyłącznie negatywnym symbolem, jak po przeczytaniu całej sagi HP mogłoby się wydawać. Być może węże można wiązać ze śmiercią, ale był to również symbol życia i nieśmiertelności. Wąż jest symbolem dość sprzecznym w swojej naturze i nie powinno się interpretować go jedynie jednostronnie ;)

Nie marudzę już i zapraszam do przeczytania rozdziału dziesiątego.

* * *

**Rozdział X**

"_Enemy of mine_

_I'm just a stranger in a strange land_

_Running out of time_

_We better go, go, go!"*_

_30 Seconds to Mars – "Stranger In A Strange Land"_

* * *

_Błysnęło czerwone światło i Harvey usłyszał wysoki krzyk. Gdzie się znajdował? Wszystko było nieco zamazane, a on sam czuł się całkowicie oszołomiony. Co, do cholery, się działo? Miał wrażenie, że ból zaraz rozsadzi mu czaszkę, na dodatek był skupiony w jego bliźnie. Dlaczego bolała go blizna? Nigdy wcześniej się to nie zdarzyło._

_ Obraz rozjaśnił się, a Harvey powoli zaczął odzyskiwać czucie w ciele. Pod prawą dłonią czuł znajomy, śliski dotyk łusek. Czy to była Bree? Wydawała się o wiele większa…_

_ Jego głowa uniosła się wbrew jego własnej woli i odkrył, że nie ma żadnej władzy nad swoim ciałem. Zaczęła ogarniać go czysta panika. To było zupełnie tak, jakby był uwięziony w ciele, nie mając nad nim żadnej kontroli._

_Gdy jego wzrok wreszcie się wyostrzył, zobaczył, że otaczało go kilka pogrążonych w mroku postaci. Nie wiedział, gdzie się znajdował, ale pomieszczenie było małe, ciemne i wilgotne. Jego klaustrofobia natychmiast dała o sobie znać i Harvey poczuł, że brakuje mu powietrza, zmusił się jednak do skupienia uwagi na otoczeniu. Jego towarzysze mieli na sobie czarne, pofałdowane szaty, a ich głowy były opuszczone._

_- Rookwood? – Poczuł, jak jego usta poruszają się wbrew jego woli. Nie chciał tego mówić! To nawet nie był jego głos, był o wiele wyższy i jakby… syczący? Brzmiał trochę jak Bree, ale o wiele bardziej nieprzyjemnie._

_- Mistrzu – odparła natychmiast jedna z otaczających go postaci, wysoka i ciemnowłosa, kłaniając się nisko. – Dwóch Niewymownych wyraziło chęć współpracy, gdy tylko plan zacznie być wprowadzany w życie. Wszystko jest gotowe, Knot siedzi w naszej kieszeni. O ile tylko starzec zatańczy tak, jak mu zagramy, wkrótce będziemy mogli zacząć._

O czym on mówił?_ – pomyślał z przerażeniem Harvey. – _Coś o Ministrze Magii i o starcu… Dumbledorze? Kim byli Niewymowni? Kim byli _ci_ ludzie?

_Poczuł, jak jego usta same odpowiadają._

_- Nie bądź taki arogancki, Rookwood… Czeka nas jeszcze mnóstwo pracy. Na razie musimy wstrzymać się z planami. W świetle ostatnich wydarzeń lepiej być ostrożnym. Poczekamy na ruch starca, a w tym czasie zajmiemy się nauczycielką. Wiesz, co należy zrobić?_

_Mężczyzna zwany Rookwoodem znów skłonił się nisko._

_- Oczywiście, Mistrzu._

_- Nikt nie może skojarzyć tego z naszą działalnością. Twoim zadaniem jest zadbanie o to, Rookwood. Nie zawiedź mnie._

_- Nigdy, Mistrzu – zapewnił mężczyzna, po chwili dodając niepewnie: - Jeśli mogę zapytać…_

_- Możesz – odparł leniwie Harvey._

_- Na kiedy dokładnie zaplanowane jest wprowadzenie w życie głównego planu, Mistrzu?_

_Przez moment Harvey nie odpowiadał._

_- Na początku planowałem Nowy Rok. Nowy Rok, nowy świat… to byłoby adekwatne. Ale uznałem, że lepiej nie spieszyć się, a w zamian zaplanować wszystko dokładniej, więc sądzę, że… nie wcześniej niż w marcu. – Po chwili dodał znudzonym tonem: - Możesz iść, Rookwood._

_Stojący przed nim mężczyzna uklęknął na jedno kolano, kłaniając się tak nisko, że niemal dotknął czołem kamiennej podłogi. Harvey kompletnie go zignorował. Mężczyzna wstał i szybkim krokiem opuścił pomieszczenie._

_- __Co o tym sądzisz, kochana?__ – wysyczał Harvey w wężomowie. Kiedy jego spojrzenie skierowało się w dół, chłopiec poczuł, że oddech więźnie mu w gardle. Wpatrywał się w swoją rękę, która jednak nie była jego; była o wiele bledsza, z dłuższymi, ostro zakończonymi paznokciami. Pod jego palcem wskazującym znajdował się trójkątny łeb ogromnego węża. Gad uniósł głowę, spoglądając Harveyowi prosto w oczy i zasyczał ostrzegawczo._

To nie jest prawdziwe, idioto, jesteś w czyimś umyśle! – _pomyślał dziko, ze strachu ledwo będąc w stanie zebrać myśli._ – Uciekaj!

* * *

Harvey ocknął się, natychmiast unosząc się do pozycji siedzącej i z trudem łapiąc oddech, jakby właśnie przebiegł maraton. Czuł pot na karku i miał wrażenie, jakby jego głowa miała zaraz pęknąć na pół. Ból był oszałamiający. Zamknął oczy, starając się skupić i wyrównać oddech. Delikatne, niemal niewidoczne osłony, które utrzymywał wokół swojego umysłu, wciąż były na swoim miejscu. Więc jak to możliwe…?

_Skup się, Harvey, przeanalizuj sytuację._

To nie ktoś włamał się do jego umysłu; to on włamał się do czyjegoś. Czy to było w ogóle fizycznie możliwe, użycie na kimś legilimencji _przez przypadek_? Nigdy nie słyszał o takim fenomenie. Ale to nie był sen, to było prawdziwe. O tym był akurat przekonany. Był świadkiem rzeczywistej, mającej właśnie miejsce sytuacji. Ale jak…?

_Okej, Harvey, w ten sposób do niczego nie dojdziesz._

Kim byli ci ludzie? Harvey rozmawiał z tym facetem, Rookwoodem, kimkolwiek on był, tak jakby… wydając mu rozkazy? Wspólnie coś planowali. Coś, co miało związek z Ministrem Magii i z Dumbledore'em. I ten facet… ten Rookwood… zwracał się do niego per „Mistrzu". Kto i wobec kogo może używać takiego zwrotu?

Harvey długo rozmyślał, leżąc na łóżku, pogrążony w ciszy i ciemności, aż w końcu odpowiedź sama do niego przyszła. A kiedy już przyszła, był jej niemal tak pewny jak tego, jak się nazywa.

Był w umyśle Voldemorta. Bardzo _żywego_ Voldemorta, jak widać.

Zimny pot zalał mu plecy. Jakiś pierwotny instynkt w jego głowie krzyczał wyraźnie: „Uciekaj!". Harvey już nie zasnął tej nocy.

* * *

- Syriuszu? – zagadnął Harvey, wychodząc na ganek. Kolejną rzeczą, jakiej dowiedział się o swoim ojcu chrzestnym był fakt, że mężczyzna uwielbiał swój ogród i spędzał tam prawie cały czas. Harvey uważał, że to urocze. Syriusz nie znosił zamkniętych pomieszczeń i nie był w stanie usiedzieć w jednym miejscu. Harvey wiedział, że jego ojciec chrzestny po wyjściu z Azkabanu nie wrócił już do zawodu aurora. Właściwie niczego konkretnego nie robił od tego czasu, za wyjątkiem dbania o ogród, dołowania się i spędzania czasu ze swoim skrzatem domowym oraz okazjonalnie z Remusem. Harvey sądził, że prowadził dość depresyjny styl życia.

- O co chodzi, Harry? – zapytał, odrywając się od pracy. Mimo swoich słów podczas ich pierwszej rozmowy nawet nie próbował przestawić się na nazywanie swojego chrześniaka „Harvey". W końcu chłopak pogodził się z tym, że dla ojca chrzestnego zawsze będzie „Harrym".

- Możemy pogadać?

Wyglądało na to, że Syriusz wyczuł napięty ton jego głosu, ponieważ przytaknął poważnie, co rzadko mu się zdarzało, a na jego twarzy pojawił się zmartwiony wyraz.

Udali się do salonu. Harvey wciąż nie był pewien, jak zacząć tę rozmowę oraz czy w ogóle powinien ją zaczynać. Uznał, że w takich sytuacjach najlepiej jest stawiać na bezpośredniość.

- Chciałbym o coś zapytać, ale musisz obiecać, że będziesz wobec mnie szczery – oświadczył cicho, wpatrując się w swoje dłonie. Syriusz z każdym jego słowem wyglądał na coraz bardziej zaniepokojonego.

- Jasne, pytaj o co chcesz – odparł bez wahania. – Udzielę szczerej odpowiedzi, jeśli tylko będę ją znał.

Harvey odetchnął głęboko, przygotowując się psychicznie.

- Czy uważasz, że… uważasz, że Voldemort żyje? – wypalił prosto z mostu. Obserwował, jak twarz Syriusza robi się blada, jego oczy się rozszerzają, a usta uchylają. Przez chwilę wyglądał na pozbawionego mowy.

- Cóż… ja… widzisz… - zaczął się jąkać, jakby nie mogąc zdecydować, jaka odpowiedź z jego strony będzie najbardziej odpowiednia i dyplomatyczna. Harveyowi to jednak wystarczało.

- Ach, ty nie uważasz, że on żyje. Ty wiesz, że on żyje. – To już nie było pytanie, tylko stwierdzenie. Syriusz uniósł na niego wzrok. Wyglądał na przerażonego. – Dlaczego nikt mi o tym nie powiedział? – zapytał łagodnie Harvey. Z doświadczenia wiedział, że to czasem działa lepiej niż krzyk.

- Ja… chciałem się tym jeszcze chwilę nacieszyć – odparł w końcu Black, nie patrząc mu w oczy. Harvey uniósł brwi.

- Czym nacieszyć?

- Tym… że tu jesteś. Że nie musisz przejmować się Voldemortem ani niczym w tym stylu. W końcu to nie jest tak, że on zamierza przyjść po nas jutro. Nie musimy… nie musimy na razie o tym myśleć.

Harvey westchnął, rozumiejąc punkt widzenia swojego chrzestnego. Z całą pewnością Syriusz nie chciał, by pierwszą rzeczą, jaką powie swojemu chrześniakowi, było to, iż morderczy czarnoksiężnik grasuje gdzieś po Anglii. Pokiwał głową.

- Po prostu… - przerwał, zbierając myśli. – Po prostu chciałbym, żebyś mi mówił o takich rzeczach. Chciałbym… móc ci zaufać. Nie jestem dzieckiem i wolę wiedzieć, co się dzieje niż być trzymanym w ciemności.

- Wiem. Przepraszam – westchnął Syriusz. – Powinienem ci powiedzieć. Po prostu… już i tak wydawałeś się zdołowany całą sytuacją. Nie chciałem dokładać ci zmartwień.

Harvey uśmiechnął się smętnie.

- Wiem. Dzięki. Ale uwierz mi, wszystko jest lepsze niż niewiedza.

Syriusz przytaknął niepewnie. Po chwili spojrzał na Harveya z zaciekawieniem.

- Jak się o tym dowiedziałeś?

Harvey zawahał się, przygryzając wargę. Nie był pewien, jak odpowiedzieć na to pytanie.

- Miałem… miałem taki sen… - przerwał, nagle zmieniając zdanie. – Zresztą, to bez znaczenia. Pamiętasz, jak rozmawialiśmy parę dni temu o wężomowie? Powiedziałeś wtedy, że Voldemort też _potrafi_ rozmawiać z wężami. Zdecydowanie nie zabrzmiało to, jakbyś mówił o kimś, kto jest martwy. To wzbudziło moje podejrzenia.

Syriusz zamrugał.

- Jesteś spostrzegawczy – oświadczył, jakby dopiero teraz zdał sobie z tego sprawę i bardzo go to zaskoczyło. Harvey zaczerwienił się, czując się odrobinę urażonym.

- Bez przesady… Po prostu to skojarzyłem. To nie był zresztą żaden dowód, ale uznałem, że lepiej o tym pogadać.

Syriusz jedynie kiwnął głową, zamyślony. Gdy Harvey nie doczekał się odpowiedzi, dodał:

- Wiesz… nie do końca jeszcze rozumiem ten świat i nie wydaje mi się, żebym rozumiał, z czym to wszystko się wiąże. Na razie wszystko wydaje się w porządku, ale wiem, że poprzednim razem, kiedy Voldemort był… że tak powiem, u szczytu swoich mocy… rozpoczął wojnę. – Znów nie otrzymał żadnej reakcji. Syriusz jedynie przyglądał mu się z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. Harvey uparcie kontynuował: - Czy sądzisz, że tym razem zamierza zrobić to samo? To znaczy, no wiesz… rozpocząć wojnę?

Cisza była męcząca i ciężka do zniesienia. Harvey już stracił nadzieję, że kiedykolwiek otrzyma odpowiedź, gdy dotarł do niego ledwo słyszalny szept:

- Nie wiem.

Oczy Syriusza były wypełnione takim bólem i żalem, i czymś jeszcze, czego Harvey nie potrafił zdefiniować, że aż musiał odwrócić wzrok. Nagle z całą mocą zdał sobie sprawę z faktu, że Syriusz widział pierwszą wojnę, brał w niej udział. On, w przeciwieństwie do Harveya, wiedział, z czym to się wiązało. Jak bardzo to musiało być bolesne i przerażające dla niego, zwłaszcza, że czarodziej, o którym rozmawiali, zamordował jego najlepszych przyjaciół? Harvey nagle poczuł się winny, że zaczął ten temat.

Właśnie zamierzał wymyślić jakiś sposób, by przeprosić i wycofać się z rozmowy, kiedy Syriusz ponownie się odezwał:

- Wiesz, Albus nalegał, żeby jeszcze ci o tym nie mówić, ale skoro sam do tego doszedłeś… - zaczął, po czym zawahał się. Po chwili najwyraźniej wziął się w garść i kontynuował: - Wiemy o powrocie Voldemorta tylko dlatego, że mamy szpiegów wśród jego ludzi. Nie wygląda na to, żeby planował w najbliższym czasie się ujawnić. Krótko mówiąc nie mamy pojęcia, jakie ma plany. – Znów się zawahał, po czym wziął głęboki wdech. – Albus wznowił działalność Zakonu Feniksa.

- Zakonu Feniksa? – powtórzył Harvey, unosząc brwi.

- Tak. To organizacja, która przed upadkiem Voldemorta działała przeciw niemu. Albus ją założył i on nią kieruje.

- Czyli Zakon teraz działa aktywnie? – upewnił się Harvey.

- Tak… o ile można to tak nazwać. – Syriusz skrzywił się. – Trudno, żebyśmy działali, kiedy praktycznie nic nie wiemy. Jesteśmy trochę jak dzieci we mgle.

- A co ze szpiegami?

Syriusz zastanawiał się przez chwilę.

- Nasz szpieg nie jest na tyle blisko Voldemorta, żeby znać jego plany. On nie dzieli się takimi rzeczami ze swoimi ludźmi, jeśli nie musi. – Harvey pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem.

- Ile Zakon Feniksa ma członków?

Twarz Syriusza zapadła się nieco.

- Wielu z nas zginęło podczas poprzedniej wojny. Obecnie… może trzydziestu.

Harvey uniósł brwi w zaskoczeniu. To było bardzo mało.

- Ile ludzi w takim razie ma Voldemort? – zaryzykował pytanie. Po westchnięciu Syriusza już znał odpowiedź.

- Nie wiemy – odparł krótko Black. – Więcej.

Przez chwilę obaj milczeli, każdy z nich pogrążony we własnych myślach. W końcu Harvey podjął rozmowę:

- Mówisz, że Dumbledore nie chciał, żebym się o tym dowiedział? – zapytał, na co Syriusz przytaknął. – Dlaczego? – Wzruszenie ramion. Harvey zmarszczył brwi. – Czy myślisz, że… że to Dumbledore zdradził moją tożsamość?

Syriusz spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem, po czym zmarszczył brwi.

- Nie wiem… nie sądzę.

- Dlaczego nie? – dopytywał Harvey.

- Ufam mu – odparł Black po chwili wahania, wzruszając ramionami. Harvey uniósł brwi.

- Dlaczego? – zapytał ponownie, wiedząc, że Syriusza niedługo zaczną irytować te wszystkie „dlaczego". Tym razem jego ojciec chrzestny dłużej zastanawiał się nad odpowiedzią.

- Zbyt trudno jest nie ufać nikomu.

- To żaden argument – wytknął Harvey, ale postanowił nie drążyć tematu. Zamiast tego oświadczył: - Chciałbym wziąć udział w jakimś spotkaniu tego całego Zakonu. Macie jakieś spotkania, prawda? – Syriusz przytaknął, wyglądając, jakby zamierzał zaprotestować, jednak Harvey mu na to nie pozwolił. – Chcę wiedzieć o działaniach Voldemorta przynajmniej tyle, ile wie o nich Zakon.

- Nie sądzę, żeby Albus wyraził na to zgodę, Harry – ostrzegł go niepewnie Black. – Osoby niepełnoletnie nie mogą zostać członkami Zakonu…

- Nie pozwolę mydlić sobie oczu – przerwał mu Harvey tonem, który nie pozostawiał miejsca na sprzeciwy. – Jeśli coś się dzieje i dotyczy to mnie, chcę o tym wiedzieć. Zostałem tu przyciągnięty wbrew własnej woli, a teraz jeszcze dowiaduję się, że czarnoksiężnik, który próbował mnie zabić jako dziecko, może od nowa rozpocząć wojnę i prawdopodobnie będę jego celem. Na domiar złego nikt mnie nawet o tym nie poinformował. Nie wiem, jak to się stało, że moja tożsamość została odkryta, ale z mojej perspektywy wygląda to tak, że wszystko zaczęło się od wizyty Dumbledore'a. Gdyby nie on, być może dalej siedziałbym sobie spokojnie w domu, więc niech nie wciska mi kitu i przynajmniej będzie wobec mnie szczery.

Syriusz wpatrywał się w niego, jakby nie mógł się zdecydować, czy zaprotestować, czy być pod wrażeniem. W końcu westchnął z rezygnacją.

- W porządku, Harry. Ja też uważam, że powinieneś wiedzieć, co się dzieje. Nie wiem tylko, jak zamierzasz przekonać do tego Albusa.

- Spokojnie. Kiedy chcę, potrafię być bardzo przekonujący – zapewnił go Harvey, uśmiechając się pod nosem. Po chwili na jego twarzy znów pojawiła się niepewność: - Po prostu… po prostu trudno mi to wszystko ogarnąć. Jestem w nowym miejscu, wkrótce pójdę do nowej szkoły, a do tego dochodzi jeszcze coś takiego. Trochę się… gubię – przyznał, spuszczając głowę. - Poza tym jestem z natury nieco… apodyktyczny. Nie lubię nie mieć kontroli nad swoim życiem, a ostatnio czuję, jakbym już na nic nie miał wpływu, wszystko dzieje się tak szybko i jakby… koło mnie.

Nie był pewien, czy potrafił to wytłumaczyć. Miał wrażenie, jakby jego życie nagle zaczęło należeć do kogoś innego, a on je tylko z boku obserwował. To było przerażające. Musiał choć po części wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce, bo inaczej wiedział, że zwariuje.

Syriusz położył dłoń na jego ramieniu, a jego mina złagodniała.

- Hej… według mnie radzisz sobie doskonale. Naprawdę – zapewnił, uśmiechając się ciepło. Harvey nieśmiało odwzajemnił uśmiech, wcale nie będąc o tym takim przekonanym.

* * *

Harvey wyszczerzył zęby, dumny z siebie. Udało mu się! Ani telefon, ani laptop nie rozładują się, dopóki nie wyczerpie się zaklęcie, czyli przynajmniej przez następne parę miesięcy. Magia czyni cuda, a magia i mugolska technika to już w ogóle doskonałe połączenie.

Internet będzie większym wyzwaniem, ale Harvey już i tak był na dobrej drodze. Zastanawiał się właśnie, jak się do tego zabrać, kiedy nagle usłyszał melodyjny dzwonek. Zerknął przelotnie na komórkę i zamarł. Napis na wyświetlaczu brzmiał: „Tata".

Harvey rzucił się do telefonu, natychmiast odbierając:

- Tato?

- Harvey? – Głos po drugiej stronie z pewnością nie należał do Briana, ale na jego dźwięk Harvey poczuł taką samą ulgę.

- Mamo! Wszystko w porządku?

- U nas? Oczywiście, że tak! Mów, co z tobą!

- Poza tym, że utknąłem w innym kraju, to wszystko dobrze – odparł nieco złośliwie. – Jesteście w domu? Czy wiecie już coś o procesie? Kiedy ostatnio rozmawiałem z panem Carpenterem…

- Jesteśmy w domu. Jeszcze nie ma terminu. Czekamy. Gdzie jesteś? Z kim jesteś? Dobrze się czujesz?

Harvey przewrócił oczami, kiedy został zbombardowany pytaniami. Dopiero moment później zdał sobie sprawę, że przed chwilą sam zrobił to samo.

- Wszystko u mnie okej, jestem… gdzieś w hrabstwie Durham, tak sądzę. Z Syriuszem. Naprawdę, wszystko w porządku.

- Z Syriuszem? – powtórzyła jego mama z zaskoczeniem. – Kim jest Syriusz? - Harvey wymamrotał coś pod nosem. – Co powiedziałeś?

- Jest moim ojcem chrzestnym, najwyraźniej.

- Och. – Przez chwilę Gia chyba nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć. – Słuchaj, przylecimy do ciebie…

- Ani się ważcie! – zaprotestował gwałtownie Harvey. – Przynajmniej do procesu macie zachowywać się wzorowo.

- Nic mnie to nie obchodzi, nie powstrzymają mnie przed…

- Mamo, daj spokój. To gra nie warta świeczki. Jak do tego czasu nie podpadniecie, może podczas procesu uda nam się więcej wskórać.

- Tak… twój ojciec mówi to samo – zgodziła się niechętnie Gia. – Na pewno wszystko w porządku?

Harvey zastanowił się przez chwilę. Był w obcym miejscu, ledwo miał kontakt ze światem, bolała go głowa, nie przespał ostatnich dwóch nocy, prawdopodobnie polował na niego zły czarnoksiężnik, a na dodatek nikt nie chciał mu nic powiedzieć. Nie był pewien, czy można było to określić jako „w porządku".

- Nic się nie dzieje – odparł gładko z taką ilością przekonania w głosie, na jaką tylko było go stać. – Nie martwcie się i nie przyjeżdżajcie. Ja sobie poradzę. – Zawahał się przez chwilę, po czym zapytał niepewnie: – Jak tata?

Wiedział, że Briana może najbardziej boleć zniszczenie reputacji i utrata pozycji. Gia westchnęła.

- Wszystko u niego dobrze. Rozmawia teraz z Jackiem. Jak skończy, sam do ciebie zadzwoni. Kazał cię ucałować i przekazać ci, że cię kocha.

Harvey zacisnął powieki.

- Przepraszam – wymamrotał. Sam nie był pewny, za co dokładnie przeprasza. Gdy Gia odpowiedziała, brzmiała na zezłoszczoną.

- Nawet nie próbuj nas przepraszać, Harvey! Nic z tego, co się wydarzyło, nie jest twoją winą! To była nasza decyzja i nigdy nie będziemy jej żałować, rozumiesz? – Po chwili ton jej głosu stał się łagodniejszy: - Ten cały Syriusz… jest w porządku?

- Tak – odparł bez wahania Harvey. – Jestem… w dobrych rękach.

Miał wrażenie, że Gia odetchnęła z ulgą.

- Chciałabym z nim porozmawiać – oświadczyła tonem nie pozostawiającym miejsca na sprzeciwy. Harvey nieco obawiał się tego, zarówno ze względu na to, że Syriusz raczej nie miał pojęcia, czym jest telefon, jak i na to, iż fakt, że Harvey traktował jak swoich rodziców kogoś innego niż Lily i Jamesa sprawiał, że mężczyzna czuł się wyraźnie niezręcznie. Wiedział jednak, że Gia nie odpuści i za nic nie zostawi go pod opieką kogoś, z kim nigdy nawet nie rozmawiała. Zwłaszcza, gdy jej nie ma w pobliżu.

- W porządku, dam ci go zaraz do telefonu – odparł w końcu.

- Dobrze. – Gia brzmiała na usatysfakcjonowaną. – Uważaj na siebie, dobrze? Obiecujesz, że jeśli cokolwiek będzie nie tak, to od razu nam powiesz? Obiecujesz?

Harvey westchnął, czując ciężar w żołądku. Nie znosił okłamywać rodziców.

- Słowo harcerza.

- Nigdy nie byłeś harcerzem – zauważyła Gia. Harvey nawet przez telefon słyszał, że się uśmiecha. Nie był w stanie powstrzymać się przed zrobieniem tego samego.

- Okej, w takim razie po prostu moje. Wszystko jest dobrze, naprawdę. Nie martwcie się. Możemy cały czas być w kontakcie telefonicznym, poza tym zobaczymy się na procesie.

- Właśnie, jeśli o to chodzi… wiesz, że nie musisz przyjeżdżać i zeznawać, jeśli to ma być dla ciebie stresujące…

- Żartujesz? Oczywiście, że przyjadę.

Gia westchnęła, wiedząc, że nic, co by powiedziała, go nie przekona.

- W porządku. Bądź ostrożny, dobrze? Kochamy cię oboje z tatą, wiesz o tym? Astor i Louis przesyłają pozdrowienia, Jessica również. Pewnie zresztą sami będą do ciebie dzwonić.

- Też was kocham – powiedział miękko Harvey, uśmiechając się do siebie. – Ucałuj wszystkich ode mnie.

- Dobrze. Przygotuj się, że będę dzwonić co piętnaście minut. Dosłownie. – Harvey parsknął śmiechem, słysząc jej groźny ton. – Chciałabym porozmawiać z tym Syriuszem.

- W porządku. Już ci go daję. – Harvey oddalił telefon od ucha, wychodząc z pokoju i udając się na zewnątrz. Tak jak podejrzewał, Syriusz znajdował się w ogrodzie.

- Łapo? – zawołał. Kiedy mężczyzna spojrzał na niego pytająco, uniósł komórkę. – Moja mama chce z tobą rozmawiać.

Wyraz twarzy Syriusza, gdy jego przerażone spojrzenie wędrowało od Harveya do małego urządzenia w jego dłoni, był bezcenny.

* * *

Harvey naprawdę nie chciał podsłuchiwać czyjejś prywatnej rozmowy. Dopiero dochodziła północ, a on z natury nie kładł się jeszcze spać o tej godzinie, poszedł więc do kuchni po szklankę wody. Wciąż nie czuł się komfortowo z ideą wzywania skrzata domowego z tak trywialnego powodu.

Dobiegły go szepty dochodzące z salonu, które początkowo zamierzał zignorować. Oczywiście zmienił zdanie, gdy usłyszał swoje imię.

- Harry wie, bo sam się domyślił. To inteligentny dzieciak, czego się spodziewałeś? – To z całą pewnością był głos Syriusza. Harvey wytężył słuch.

- To bardzo niefortunne, Syriuszu. Nie chciałem, by dowiadywał się tak wcześnie i w taki sposób. – Harvey natychmiast rozpoznał drugi szept. Jego ojciec chrzestny rozmawiał z Dumbledore'em. – Chłopiec musi być przerażony…

- Wręcz przeciwnie, Albusie – prychnął Syriusz. – Myślę, że poważnie go nie doceniasz.

Przez chwilę obaj milczeli.

- Wasza mała wyprawa do Londynu również nie była najmądrzejszym pomysłem. Oczekiwałbym od ciebie większej odpowiedzialności. W tych czasach… - kontynuował Dumbledore srogim jak na niego tonem. Mimo, że Harvey nie widział, co działo się wewnątrz pomieszczenia, był pewien, że w tym momencie na twarzy Syriusza pojawił się grymas.

- Chłopak ma prawo do normalnego życia, Albusie. Nie możemy uwięzić go w domu – zaprotestował. – Poza tym wiedziałem, że wyślesz kogoś, żeby nas pilnował – i, jak widać, nie myliłem się…

- Skąd ten nieprzyjemny ton, przyjacielu? Nie rozumiem, dlaczego miałbyś być zły o to, że mam na uwadze dobro twojego chrześniaka. Sam przyznaj, że nie byłoby dla was bezpiecznie chodzić po Londynie, bez ochrony.

Syriusz westchnął ciężko.

- Pewnie masz rację, Albusie. Przepraszam… sam nie wiem, co się ze mną dzieje.

- Być może nie powinieneś tyle słuchać Remusa – odparł Dumbledore, a Harvey niemal mógł zobaczyć jego migoczące oczy i wszechwiedzący uśmieszek na twarzy.

- Wygląda więc na to, że nie powinienem też słuchać Harry'ego – rzucił od niechcenia Syriusz.

- Harry'ego? – W głosie dyrektora po raz pierwszy zabrzmiało zaskoczenie.

Harvey przewrócił oczami. Syriusz mógł równie dobrze powiedzieć Dumbledore'owi prosto z mostu, że Harvey ma wątpliwości, co do jego intencji. Naprawdę, chwilami miał wrażenie, że Black nie miał pojęcia, czym jest subtelność.

- Cóż… nie powiem, żeby mnie to dziwiło – stwierdził po chwili Dumbledore ze smutkiem. – Chciałbym, Syriuszu, abyś słuchał tylko siebie i tego, co podpowiada ci twoje serce. Nie mnie, nie Remusa i nie Harry'ego. Tylko siebie.

W pomieszczeniu coś zaszurało i Harvey cicho odsunął się od drzwi.

- Cóż, czas już na mnie. Zrobiło się strasznie późno – oświadczył Dumbledore, najwyraźniej podnosząc się z fotela. – Zebranie Zakonu w niedzielę o siedemnastej, pamiętaj.

- Tak… jeśli chodzi o to… - zaczął niezręcznie Syriusz, nie będąc pewnym, jak zacząć temat. Harvey domyślił się, że zamierza poinformować dyrektora o raczej stanowczym żądaniu swojego chrześniaka, by pozwolono mu uczestniczyć w spotkaniu Zakonu Feniksa. Uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją, zadowolony, że jego ojciec chrzestny potraktował go poważnie, jednak nie został, żeby posłuchać również tej części rozmowy. Po cichu przemknął się do swojego pokoju.

* * *

Prorok Codzienny, 20 sierpnia 1995r.

**Głupi żart? Jeśli tak, to niezbyt zabawny!**

**Plotki o powrocie Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać!**

_Autor: Rita Skeeter_

_Czarodziejskie społeczeństwo zgadza się co do jednego: tym razem Albus Dumbledore przesadził! Kilkanaście dni temu Ministerstwo Magii w porozumieniu z Hogwardzką Radą Rodziców sprzeciwiło się zatrudnieniu Alastora „Szalonookiego" Moody'ego na stanowisku tegorocznego nauczyciela Obrony Przed Czarną Magią w Hogwarcie, argumentując swoją decyzję niechlubną reputacją i podejrzaną przeszłością byłego aurora. Dyrektor Hogwartu, Albus Dumbledore, upierał się jednak przy swojej decyzji powierzenia magicznego młodego pokolenia Alastorowi Moody'emu, swojemu wieloletniemu przyjacielowi. Kiedy został skonfrontowany z argumentem, iż metody Szalonookiego Moody'ego uznawane są powszechnie za kontrowersyjne, oświadczył, iż w obecnych czasach ktoś taki jak Moody jest najlepszą osobą na to stanowisko. Zapytany o to, co ma na myśli, mówiąc „w obecnych czasach", Albus Dumbledore poinformował magiczny świat, iż czarnoksiężnik nazywający sam siebie Lordem, a przez społeczeństwo określany jako Ten, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać, powrócił! Oświadczenie to spotkało się z protestami wielu członków magicznego społeczeństwa, uważających je za przykład szerzenia niebezpiecznych pogłosek._

_Albus Dumbledore oficjalnie uważany jest za jednego z najmądrzejszych i najpotężniejszych obecnie żyjących czarodziejów na świecie, nie zmienia to jednak faktu, iż z czasem głoszone przez niego teorie stają się coraz dziwniejsze. Pojawia się coraz więcej głosów, według których niegdyś znamienity mag nie posiada już predyspozycji, by efektywnie rządzić szkołą i decydować o losie młodzieży, która, jak wiadomo, jest przyszłością naszego społeczeństwa._

_Przypominamy, iż Ten, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać zmarł 31 października 1981 roku w wyniku odbicia się i uderzenia w niego samego Klątwy Zabijającej, którą rzucił na rocznego wtedy Harry'ego Pottera. Najwyraźniej profesor Albus Dumbledore, poza wieloma innymi tajemniczymi mocami, o których krążą pogłoski, posiada również zdolność wskrzeszania zmarłych. Proponujemy zostawić Sami-Wiecie-Kogo, by spoczywał w spokoju, a w zamian zastanowić się, jaki związek ma pojawienie się tych pogłosek z niedawnym powrotem do kraju samego Harry'ego Pottera (15), pogromcy Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać. Zbieżność czasowa tych dwóch wydarzeń jest z pewnością nie do przeoczenia._

_Ostatecznie trzy dni temu, a więc dwa tygodnie przed rozpoczęciem w Hogwarcie kolejnego roku szkolnego, zdecydowano, iż nowym nauczycielem Obrony Przed Czarną Magią zostanie Dolores Umbridge, pełniąca do tej pory funkcję Starszego Podsekretarza Ministra Magii. Pani Dolores Umbridge będzie również pełniła rolę wizytatorki w Hogwarcie, której zadaniem będzie ocenienie standardów nauczania w tej placówce._

* * *

* tłum. „Wrogu mój, jestem tylko obcym w obcym kraju, uciekając przed czasem, lepiej idź, idź, idź!"


End file.
